Desire's Betrayal
by UpirNoir
Summary: Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto are caught in a stranger's web of intrigue and revenge. Callisto believes that she has made a bargain with the winner, but is she in control or simply being manipulated?
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: The NG3 (new goddess trilogy) of Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto belong to RenPics and Universal/MCA, all copyrights and applicable legal stuff is theirs. This is a piece that is not meant to infringe on any area of copyright/intellectual property. They also have rights to any other characters whose name is recognizable from the broadcast airing of said show from 1995 to the present 1998. However, all other characters are mine to lay claim to and I do so. No copies of this story may be posted at any site without the express consent of myself or the web-owner where this story is posted or without the disclaimer listed in full. Please pay attention to the following disclaimers as they apply to the story as a whole and NOT just for specific chapters.

Additional disclaimers courtesy of Wildcat (wildcat .au), (c) Wildcat, 1997.

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. VIOLENCE/EXTREME VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts scenes of extreme violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**Prologue:**

In the darkness, three figures stir: Sky blue eyes startle open at the sound of a voice screaming "I hate you." Beside her, the smaller figure of her lover trembles at a nightmare that has her tossed about in the wake of her warrior lover's fury.

Father away - alone - eyes the color of polished steel whip open and see only black.

Struggling for breath - in the cool glade, the warrior shakes her head of the dream memory. She looks down at the shaking figure beside her and gently wraps herself around the tense, muscular form. She begins to murmur softly, brushing wispy tendrils of the strawberry blonde hair back. She feels the tension slowly ebb as she gazes at the moonlit profile - watching the jaw unclench beneath her murmured whispers and soft touch, and wishes that the anxiety that twists her muscles into knots were as easily dismissed.

_In the pitch black, the sound of hands struggling to move before realizing that they are shackled. A sharp intake of breath and muttering. Chains clank against more tugging only to discover the shackles still hold. The soft sound of fingers dancing like moths wings beating matches the rhythm of the whispered voice. The chains clank once again. Nothing has changed. In the shadowed chill, a stillness settles in the figure's body_.

Finally, sleep comes once again to the troubled warrior as she curls around the body of her lover. Looking, by all appearances, to be offering shelter and protection.

_Appearances that belie the trepidation she feels. A bare flickering of approaching torch light illuminates the darkened cell where the third figure, a woman, is shackled. Eyes close for a moment; small ripples undulate along the neck as she swallows several times. The stillness, the darkness...The muscles along her jaw tighten into a corded ridge as teeth clench together, forcing lips into a tight thin line. She is trying to deny the feeling that was unfurling in her chest. Something she had not felt in many years, the beginning of fear. Leagues away, the stuttering of frantic heartbeats, the catch in the breath of the sleeping lovers and the same billowing emotion catches a breeze and opens. She shakes her head and slows down her breathing. She tries to trap the shrieking sound of fear she feels scrabbling its way up her spine, digging into her heart and clawing at her throat. Tears slip silently from her eyes and the sound breaks free, ripping from her throat like a banshee's wail. The scream fills the air, reverberating through the darkness, pouring back like molasses to smother her._

This time - forest green eyes open in alarm with the gasp caught in her throat that becomes a cry "No." Immediately, the arm slung over her whips away and she feels both abandoned and strangely secure. The two figures sit up - not quite looking at the other.

_There is a shadow moving towards her, leaning over her. Soft silken hair brushes against her cheeks and the cloying spicy scent she thought she would never smell again assails her senses. Her screaming stops as abruptly as it had started. "Welcome my sweet. I am so glad that you could make it on such short notice." Velvet soft lips brush against her ear, the voice soft and low._

Nightmares?" The warrior asks, knowing what the answer was. "Uhm, yea, and you?" Comes the soft reply."Yea..."

_"Aillia!" The woman chokes out turning her head away from the searching lips._

_"You know, I am the only one who can hear you scream. I like that thought, don't you? Gives us more privacy. And as I remember, I could make you scream." Aillia nuzzles the warmth of her captive's neck. The woman yanks her head away and then turns to glare into the mirror image of her own face. The details a little sharper, a little colder, luminescent eyes cold and flat as ore. "Gee, no birthday cards, no holiday greetings, I didn't know you still cared." The woman snarls at the smiling mask. "Of course I care." Aillia said softly, leaning over and pressing her lips forcefully against the prone woman's._

"Want some water?" The warrior asks, handing the skin to the figure who sits with her arms wrapped around her knees, gazing into the last glowing embers of the fire. "No, thanks." A weak smile. This is not a new ritual for them, even since their return from the land of strange riddles and song. It was during the night, when they slept, that the images that led them to their plunge over the waterfall came back.

_The woman struggles, jerking her head away, she spits into the darkness_.

_"Unh unh unh, little sister." Aillia wraps long fingers around the other's jaw and she yanks her head back so that it is facing her again. "You...with your noble heart- Your honor" Aillia's lips curled into another sneer around that word. "fighting the good fight, for the greater good, and doing the 'right' thing. You would not. No. Could not kill me." Aillia pulled back slightly, her fingers now lightly tracing the contours of the face below her. "And after all that, after you defeated me, humiliated me, nearly crippled me, you left me in the care of those imbecilic cows from the village who had hired you to begin with. Made sure I would always be well taken care of. And I was...I could think about it and thank you and your stupid friends every waking moment." Aillia's voice drops to a whisper, her nails digging into the woman's malleable flesh._

_"Enslavement and torture have never been the preferred methods of benevolent leaders. Aside from those details, you're right, they all loved you. As for the rest, I know, I was there." The woman laughs beneath the nails tearing her flesh. Aillia yanks back as though she's been slapped, raking her nails across the woman's cheeks and jaw. She looks at the prone woman for a moment, and then begins to smile at the sight of blood rising up through scarlet lines._

_"Ohhh, I'm sorry, you're bleeding. Let me clean that up." Aillia leans back down and begins the lick the bleeding scratches. "You still taste delicious." She murmurs, letting her hands dance once more across the other's collarbone, down towards her chest. "Don't miss me or this, too much." Aillia said, pressing her lips tightly against the other woman's, forcing her tongue and the taste of blood into the others mouth before standing abruptly. She wipes her lips with the back of her hand and laughs before disappearing back towards the light. In an instant, the room plunges back into the darkness, although the captive figures it had to be lighter than Aillia's heart. She tries to calm her pounding heart and not taste her own blood. She swallows hard, trying to push down the bile that was rising in her gullet._

The pre-dawn light found the three figures each, finally, stilled by the sleep of those too tired to grapple any longer with demons, either physical or ethereal. Stealing instead to the blissful unconsciousness of sheer exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The NG3 (new goddess trilogy) of Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto belong to RenPics and Universal/MCA, all copyrights and applicable legal stuff is theirs. This is a piece that is not meant to infringe on any area of copyright/intellectual property. They also have rights to any other characters whose name is recognizable from the broadcast airing of said show from 1995 to the present 1998. However, all other characters are mine to lay claim to and I do so. No copies of this story may be posted at any site without the express consent of myself or the web-owner where this story is posted or without the disclaimer listed in full. Please pay attention to the following disclaimers as they apply to the story as a whole and NOT just for specific chapters.

Additional disclaimers courtesy of Wildcat (wildcat .au), (c) Wildcat, 1997.

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. VIOLENCE/EXTREME VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts scenes of extreme violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**Chapter 1:**

Gabrielle walked along the dusty path, she could see Xena up ahead, unpacking Argo and setting up camp. Lately, it seemed, as though the warrior always had a reason to 'scout' ahead. Yet, in the bright light of Apollo's glory - the shadows that haunted their evenings could be pushed aside.

"What a walk." Gabrielle mused, "Did I ever think that being an adventurer would have so much walking? Sure, be adventuresome, see the world, live on grass, bark and berries and develop permanent blisters on your feet." She allowed herself a small grin. "I'm beginning to sound like Salmoneous." Thoughts of the talkative salesman made Gabrielle wish for the simpler time - before these past few moons - before Britannia...Gabrielle's thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the overgrown grass beside the road. She gripped her staff, moving slowly towards the edge of the road. This time the rustling was accompanied by a gasping cough. She stepped carefully into the grass, her staff poised. She stopped, puzzled by the sight. She saw a bare back, hunched over, muscles rippling along the spine as a lone figure convulsed in another coughing fit.

"Xena!" Gabrielle called out automatically, lowering her staff only slightly. She saw a flash of dark hair as the figure raised its' head towards the sound of her voice, then disappeared back down as another round of spasms racked it's shuddering form. Xena came racing through the grass, her arm back, hand on the hilt of her sword. Gabrielle smiled and nodded towards the heaving figure. Xena smiled in response as she moved towards the figure, her hand still poised by the hilt. Gabrielle followed, trying to peer around Xena. Xena stopped, reaching back and stopping Gabrielle from getting closer. "What is it? What's wrong?" Gabrielle tried to maneuver past Xena's arm. "Gabrielle, get me a blanket from the saddlebag." Xena said, lowering her hand from her sword. "What is it? What's wrong?" Gabrielle asked, still trying to see around the taller woman. "Gabrielle, please."

Gabrielle trotted back to where Argo stood grazing. She reached up and pulled a light blanket from the worn leather bag. She made her way back to there Xena was now crouching, settled on her haunches. Gabrielle could see the figure still curled away from them. She handed the blanket to Xena who took the material leaning forward, placed it over the figure's shoulders. "Go," -cough- "away...You don't know what you're..." Another violent spasm shook the body, "Doing." Xena ignored the woman's protests and wrapped the blanket tighter.

"You're not well and you need help. We have a camp nearby." Xena clasped the edges of the blanket, pulled the bottom ends together and scooped the woman up. This was no small feat considering the force of the spasms that shook her body. The woman continued to struggle weakly, barely able to catch her breath, much less free herself. She gazed up at Xena intently. When Xena caught that gaze, she felt a ripple of something that disturbed her, a breeze that caught the darkness that cloaked her. Shifting silver eyes bored into blue, Xena could see her reflection in that gaze. She tore her eyes away, disconcerted by the rise of her own darkness. Ever since Solan's death, how close to the surface had that fury lain? Gabrielle gasped when she saw Xena turn around holding the woman in her arms. The woman turned her head towards the sound, Gabrielle saw blood drying down smudged cheeks, the rusty flakes around her lips as well. Like Xena, once Gabrielle met the woman's gaze, she could not pull herself away from those luminescent eyes. She stared at the eyes that gazed at her, silver hued and shimmering. Dark pupils filling the center like polished obsidian. The wounded woman closed her eyes in a grimace of pain, Gabrielle looked up at Xena, she saw a strange look in her lover's own startling blue eyes. A look that she was not unfamiliar with of late. Gabrielle reached out and gently pushed back dark hair that had fallen in the wounded woman's face. The woman jerked her head back slightly at the touch, her eyes whipping open. "It's OK. You just need to rest and get those wounds tended to. Maybe a bit of broth will help too." The woman's pupils were beginning to dilate, a shadow of terror spreading the darkness with the edges metal tinged. Xena could feel the woman's muscles bunching beneath blanket, she gently applied pressure to the base of the woman's neck and along her spine. Those eerie eyes rolled back, the woman sighed and was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. VIOLENCE/EXTREME VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts scenes of extreme violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**Chapter 2:**

"Who do you think she is?" Gabrielle asked, falling in step beside Xena as they made their way up the road to the campsite. "I don't know. I think we would have remembered tales about a woman with eyes such as hers." Xena replied quietly absorbed by her thoughts.

"Is it me or are wounded people always falling across our path?" Gabrielle asked solemnly.

Xena looked over at the bard and seeing the sparkle in her green eyes, arched one eyebrow.

"Certainly no stranger than every village we arrive at being under attack or facing an impending one."

Gabrielle laughed easily, "Good point."

Xena grinned back, she couldn't help herself at the sound of Gabrielle's laughter. Somedays, it felt like this, like old times. This had always been one of the small pleasures of traveling with Gabrielle, her uniquely optimistic way of viewing the world. Until recently...

They stepped into the small clearing where Xena had started to set up camp.

"How did you get the fire started already? You weren't that far ahead of me." Gabrielle asked looking at the fire, shaking her head as she tossed her pack and staff off to one side. Xena said nothing, just shot her a mild 'look' as she knelt and gently set the woman down on a pile of leaves and moss, slightly away from the fire.

"I didn't get any water boiling yet, we'll need some to tend these wounds. I don't know how long she'll be out." Xena, still kneeling beside the woman, called to Gabrielle. Argo trotted over and began munching at the moss near the woman's head. Xena rubbed the soft velvety nose as she gazed into the forest. "I'm going to see what herbs I can find. These wounds need to be cleaned up." Xena said absently as she rose and headed into the forest. "I'll get to them. Then I'll start something stew like for dinner." Gabrielle said to the departing warrior as she poured water from the skin into a small pot hanging over the fire. There was a rhythm they each had, even after all this time. They could keep up the pattern until sleep came back to remind them of what still lay unresolved. Gabrielle shook her head and turned towards their guest.

Gabrielle could not help but look at the prone form of the woman. The poor woman had been left by the side of the road naked. She shook her head again, this time at the plight of the woman. Despite everything she had seen traveling with Xena, despite everything, it still startled her just how callous people could be to one another. She knelt down beside her, a moist rag in her hand, gently wiping away the dried blood. She noticed that the scratches did not look that serious for the amount of blood and she could discern no source of injury for the blood on the full sculpted lips. Gabrielle stopped for a moment, gazing at the woman's cleaned up face. Dark hair, darker than Xena's, fell away from the face in soft ebony waves. A strong jawbone and cheeks that swept up towards those star touched eyes, now closed. Gabrielle bent down closer, studying the long, soft, dark eyelashes.

Suddenly, silver eyes whipped open and Gabrielle was not only trapped by those unfathomable eyes, but felt the woman's hand closing around her throat.

"Acccchk." Gabrielle choked out.

"What are you doing?" The woman's hoarse voice asked.

All Gabrielle could see was her own reflection as she tried to gasp out a reply past the tightening grip around her throat.

"Te, ten.." Gabrielle started to cough, her eyes watering.

"Let her go." Xena's voice drifted down past Gabrielle's ears. The woman shifted her gaze up past Gabrielle and then the grip was gone.

"Nice reflexes." Gabrielle coughed, leaning away from the woman.

The woman struggled to sit up for a moment. Xena kept one eye towards her as she knelt beside Gabrielle. "Are you all right?"

"Yea. Just a little surprised." Gabrielle nodded, rubbing her neck where the viselike grip had been.

The woman sighed, collapsing, the mild exertion had cost her. "What were you doing so close to me?" She asked, her voice still hoarse, pulling the blanket back around her. "I was tending your wounds. I was just looking to see, um, to see if they were...infected." Gabrielle stood quickly, suddenly embarrassed. Xena's puzzled glance settled first upon Gabrielle, then to the woman, and then back to Gabrielle.

"These herbs need to be steeped if there is any water left. I can administer them to the wounds." Xena held out her lightly clenched fist.

Gabrielle accepted the crushed aromatic herbs and flowers. She smiled down at Xena and headed towards the fire where she let the crumpled items fall into the smaller pot. She stood by as they steeped. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here when I told you not to." The woman rasped. Xena turned back to face the woman, her expression was closed as she replied, "First, who are you?" "I am...L'ankhe'chien- you can call me Ankh. It's easier than my full name." The woman answered softly, closing her eyes.

"I am Xena, that is Gabrielle. We bought you here because you are not well and night will be falling soon." Xena watched Gabrielle who was walking back with the steaming pot balanced gingerly at the end of a stick. Xena let a small smile cross her lips at the young woman's determined expression.

"What are you smiling at?" Gabrielle asked as she approached Xena.

"Hmmm." Xena said as she took the pot off the end of the stick and set it down beside her. Gabrielle sat down across from Xena and watched. No matter what, she loved this part of Xena, the healer. Xena tossed the rag that Gabrielle had been using in the pot to let it steep in the herbal brew.

Ankh turned her head away from the smell that was emanating from the pot. Her insides were still clenched like a fist and the new smell was not helping much. "How long have you been ill?" Xena asked. "I haven't been." Ankh muttered, her arms moving protectively over her stomach as she felt another wave of nausea begin to build.

Before Xena could clean the wounds with the herb bouillon, Ankh bit her lip and rolled away from the warrior and bard. Her naked form slipped from beneath the blanket, curling back into a tight ball. Ankh felt the shredding of her insides begin again. She began rocking softly, every fiber from her groin to her head screamed in agony as she succumbed once again to the wracking convulsions that swept through her body like winged furies. "Xena?" Gabrielle asked looking up at her lover then back at the shuddering form. There was no noise except the horrible sound of retching with no relief. Xena shook her head slowly, and gently reached out to touch the sick woman's shoulder. Her skin was clammy, Xena could feel the rippling muscles as she moved, trying to pull away from her touch. Through the blinding haze of pain, Ankh heard the younger woman's question and felt someone's touch on her shoulder. She hated the small whimper that escaped her lips. She tried to pull away from the touch, even as the image of Aillia's hands on her face flashed before her. A thought flickered like a firefly before pain overwhelmed her again. "P..Pah...Poi-sssssoon." Ankh hissed through clenched teeth. "What?" Gabrielle and Xena said in unison as they leaned in closer. "Poi...son." She choked out again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Xena leaned back on her haunches, deep in thought for a moment before reaching for the pouch that she had set down by the make shift bed. She rummaged around for the item she was looking for.

"Poison? How could she have been poisoned?" Gabrielle asked, concern on her face as she watched the woman curl tighter into herself, muscles tensing in a battle they could not see. Xena shrugged her shoulders and moved quickly to the other side of the woman so she was facing her again. She pressed a small dried yellowish curl of root against the taut line of the woman's lips.

"Valekah root for the pain, it should relax you enough to speak more easily." Ankh opened her lips and nodded. Her eyes still shut and body wrapped in on itself. "Gabrielle, will you stay? I'm going to make her a detoxifying tea. Sorry, it looks like your stew will have to wait a bit." Xena gave Gabrielle a lopsided grin before picking up the pot and heading back towards the fire.

"I can whip up something else." Gabrielle replied then looked down at the woman. Despite how tightly the eyes were shut, she could see tears leaking out.

"Don't worry, Xena knows what she's doing, you'll be feeling better in no time. There was this time, we were traveling through a war zone..." Gabrielle did what she knew how to do best and launched into a story, knowing that just the sound of another voice chattering might help the woman. She told stories to please herself as well, stories that showed Xena's gentler side, the healer in her. Gabrielle talked while watching Xena's graceful efficiency as she prepared the tea.

Despite the bolts of pain that kept ripping through her body, Ankh could heard the bard's love for the warrior.

Gabrielle began to rub the cords of muscle that stood in stark relief against the woman's spine, already launching into her next story. When she told these stories, everything else seemed to fade away. It was like being in Illusia, right before they left. When she still felt like Xena could always be there to protest her. What neither one of them realized was that she couldn't save her from herself. Whether it was the valekah root or the gentle touch of the bard, Ankh did not know, but the pain slowly began to recede.

Gabrielle smiled as the woman visibly relaxed. Ankh uncurled and rolled back onto her back, rolling onto Gabrielle's knees before the bard had a chance to scoot off the blanket. Ankh's breathing was becoming deeper, steadier.

Gabrielle blushed slightly at the naked woman lying before her, her eyes drawn to the intricate scar that curved it's way up her sternum and flared just beneath her collarbone.

"You wonder about the scar?" Ankh spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper, her eyes still closed.

"Oh, uhm, no...I was...Well, I didn't mean to look. But, well, it's very detailed." Gabrielle stammered. Ankh opened her eyes and gave a remarkable radiant half smile to the bard. Her smile lighting up those eyes that were drawing Gabrielle in again.

"You are a storyteller then, Gab - Gabrielle." She asked, rolling the 'r' and extending the 'i' slightly. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief at the question, tearing her gaze away to look back at Xena, "Oh, yea. Let me tell you about the time we were on our way to see an old friend of Xena's who..." She turned back to the sound of Ankh making a small noise in time to see the woman's eyes close again.

"Are you OK?" Gabrielle leaned over, pulling the blanket back over the woman's form. Ankh opened one eye as she felt the blanket settling over her. "Fine, just not sure how long the Valerkah root will keep this at bay." She managed a small grin. "Oh, don't worry, Xena will have that tea done in no time. She knows what she's doing." Gabrielle chattered on, the feeling of discomfort lessening.

Ankh didn't know that she had drifted off until she started at the soft touch on her shoulder. She saw Xena leaning over her with a mug of foul smelling tea.

"Thank you" she whispered, lifting her eyes to look up at Xena.

Xena met her gaze calmly as she asked, "Why do you think you've been poisoned? How?"

"The scratches on my face, and the blood on my lips." Ankh gave a wry laugh, "Let's just say a kiss is not always just a kiss." Ankh marveled at the crystalline blue of the warrior's eyes, she turned back to find Gabrielle still sitting beside her and looked at the equally vibrant green of the younger woman's. "It isn't meant to be fatal it seems. Some of this detoxifying tea, lots and lots of water and a good steam should help clear it out of your system a bit quicker." Xena said, wondering if the pang she felt at the look Gabrielle gave their patient was justified or not. Every time she looked into the stranger's eyes, there was that disconcerting ripple in the shadowed part of her soul.

"Gods, she is exotic." Gabrielle marveled, as she met the woman's appreciative gaze, then turned towards the woman who had captured her heart. The woman who she had chosen to walk this path with. The warrior did not see the look in the bard's eyes as she busied herself with her small pouches of herbs.

Ankh leaned up on one elbow and sipped at the hot liquid. She grimaced at the bitter taste. Xena finished with her herbs and dried powders, moving to sit on a nearby tree stump. Gabrielle let her hand brush against the warrior's ever so lightly before heading towards the saddlebags to see what she could find for food.

Ankh turned back to Xena and nodded her agreement to the diagnoses about the poison drowsily, feeling the effects of the valerkah root. "Wasn't it just like Aillia?" She thought to herself as her eyes lidded shut.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Xena and Gabrielle sat in silence by the campfire, as it seemed they so often did of late. Xena couldn't help but notice that every time she looked up from the drying of herbs and roots she had gathered that Gabrielle was gazing at the sleeping woman. Ever since she had fallen back asleep, the sound of Gabrielle's voice was quieted. Xena remembered evening's when the bard had spoken deep into the night, pondering questions, telling stories.

Whenever she felt Xena's glance, Gabrielle would smile at her. This did not help alleviate the small gnawing feeling in the back of Xena's skull. Xena scowled into the fire, she was being foolish. Xena knew that Gabrielle must be fascinated by the stranger with silver eyes. She was an attractive woman, despite the condition that they had found her in. The first time Xena had met that straight forward gaze, she herself had felt an odd tug in the pit of her stomach. Xena wasn't used to being on the receiving end of eyes as electrifying as her own. Was Gabrielle enthralled by those moon kissed eyes? She shouldn't be jealous, she had no right. After all they had been through, Xena wondered why she should doubt the depth of the young bard's love. Although she might not blame her - a flicker of guilt at the recent horrors that had taken place between them.

Gabrielle was acutely aware of Xena's silence. How was it that the words failed her whenever she needed to speak to the warrior these days? Both of them still tended emotional wounds, so they were cautious now with each other. Gabrielle sighed, not unlike dogs that had been beaten down and now flinched at any sound. Guilt burdened them both, they had left their hatred behind in Illusia but there was no immediate tonic for the things they had said and done before their arrival to the whimsical place. Even with Solan's gift, they had so much left to heal. Gabrielle watched Xena work at sorting and separating the various items, the only time Xena seemed to look up was when she was checking on the sleeping woman. Everything had been fine today for most of the afternoon, even after the arrival of the woman.

Gabrielle smiled sadly to herself, maybe this wounded traveler had put a damper on Xena's plan for their evening. Not very likely, they had not been intimate on a regular basis, the touch of the other felt too raw, exposed the nerve and then dug in. Gabrielle cleared her throat, the sad smile still on her face when Xena looked up.

"Was dinner all-right, even if it was bread and cheese again?" She asked conversationally.

Xena nodded and went back to organizing her medicine pouch. Gabrielle didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, she moved to sit beside Xena, resting her arm gently on the well muscled forearm.

"Xena? Who do you think did this to her?" Xena looked at the delicate hand on her arm and sighed softly to herself. How long would this gap exist between them? She had no reason to be angry at Gabrielle, even if Gabrielle was attracted to the stranger. No, that would just be an excuse for not dealing with the everything else that hung between them before the arrival of the stranger. Noticing that someone was striking was not the same as wanting to be with them. She turned her head to look into Gabrielle's eyes, the sadness and love she saw made her heart ache.

"I can't say. When she recovers a bit of her strength, we can ask her. Find out if it is a fight worth engaging in or if our paths should part as soon as she is a bit better." Xena replied, answering the spoken question, not the unspoken one.

"What about that scar on her chest? Did you see it?" Gabrielle played along, it was easier to talk about the woman than to sit in silence.

"I did. My guess, is that it is some sort of mark indicating a rank or membership to something." Xena speculated, her voice soft.

"No." Both Xena and Gabrielle turned towards the sound of Ankh's voice, a little less hoarse but not much. "How are you feeling?" Xena asked in a neutral voice.

Ankh did not miss the tone, or lack thereof, but couldn't understand why it would be there. "Feeling a bit more human." Her lips curved into a small smile. "Then we can move you towards the fire." Xena stood and moved towards Ankh.

"And I found this shift, it isn't much, but it should be enough until we get to the next village." Gabrielle followed Xena to their guest. "Thank you both." Ankh murmured as she tried to rise, lurching forward instead.

Xena caught her by the elbow and steadied her while Gabrielle slipped around with the shift.

Xena watched as Gabrielle slid the worn fabric over the other woman's head. Once the shift was on, the warrior picked Ankh up easily and carried her over near the fire.

"Thank you again." Ankh smiled weakly as Xena set her down.

"How long have you two..." Ankh started to ask before she caught the look in the warrior's eyes. "Traveled together?" she finished the question seamlessly. The pain in her gut gone, she noticed what she had not noticed before, a tension...No, that wasn't the word. Something between the two women was out of sync. For some reason, Ankh didn't know why, the thought made her sad.

Gabrielle smiled a genuine smile, launching into the tale of when and how she had first met Xena. Telling the tale, Gabrielle remembered when she had first seen the imposing warrior. Standing before the slaver, in nothing more than her shift. All grace and fury as she dispatched the slavers. And when she saw her before the villagers of her home town, so proud and yet refusing to fight back, even if they would have stoned her to death. When she spoke of the moment that she found Xena in her brother's crypt, Gabrielle paused. The look in those blue eyes, she could still remember what she thought to herself that day, that no matter what, she wanted to be there for this troubled woman. She wanted to keep her promise to the glimmer of hope that flashed in those cerulean deep eyes. Gabrielle ended her tale with, "And since that day, I couldn't imagine my life without the Warrior Princess." Over Ankh's head, she saw Xena gazing hard at her.

Ankh smiled and chuckled appreciatively, ignoring the exchange that took place above her. She was, if nothing else, a good audience. "Now you tell us a story." Gabrielle said, glancing back down at Ankh. It was a rare pleasure to find someone who had stories to tell. Xena spoke before she thought to stop herself. "Perhaps you could tell us the story about who would poison you and leave you by the side of the road in a place you are not native too."

The tension returned to Ankh's body and the easy smile disappeared from her face.

"They are one and the same warrior. There is no need to trouble you with details. This is not a battle you need to concern yourself with. I offer my thanks for your kindness, the warmth of your fire and am indebted to you for your healing. As soon as I can, I will find a way to repay your kindness."

Gabrielle shot a sharp look at Xena before placing her hand gently on Ankh's shoulder. How was it that she found herself with not one but two obstinate warriors? She knew the look on Ankh's face, had seen it often enough on Xena's. Closed and hard...Did they honestly believe this effectively dispelled the shadow that still lingered in their gazes? "Ankh, you don't need to tell us anything. It is just that, well, whoever did this to you has no great fondness for you. And I think we are beginning to develop one." Gabrielle said smoothly.

Ankh sighed and relaxed back into the make shift bed. "My apologies gentle bard, and to you as well warrior. I am still not quite...myself. I do not act as a traveler thankful for such kind and gracious company." Ankh offered another smile.

Gabrielle replied, laughing, "Apology accepted. I don't know how pleasant I would be if I had spent all day heaving my guts out!" Ankh burst out laughing, and even Xena chuckled at Gabrielle's tone.

Xena brought out another longer piece of the valerkah root and handed it to Ankh. "This should help you sleep through the night, and tomorrow we'll find steam caves that are near here. The other details can wait until then." She offered a small smile which Ankh returned as she took the root from Xena and slipped it into her mouth.

"Perhaps, tomorrow, on the way to the caves, I can tell you what you'd like to know. Right now, I would like to blissfully await the sleep that the valerkah root should bring. Again, I am indebted to you both."

Gabrielle nodded, and Xena gave a curt nod before Ankh rolled away from the fire and settled in. Xena still could not meet Gabrielle's gaze as the young woman turned back towards her. Gabrielle leaned over and kissed Xena on the cheek, "I am going to set up the bedrolls." She murmured as she moved past the warrior. Xena looked after her lover, no admonition, no reproach. There rarely ever was, even after the scene at the top of the cliff. Even after her journey to the temple of Mnesymone. Xena checked over the small bundles and piles she had made. Satisfied, she went and checked on Argo and their supplies. She made a quick sweep around their campsite before she made her way back to where Gabrielle was waiting, already nestled beneath one of the covers. Their bedrolls side by side. Xena shook her head, chiding herself and her unease as she began to take off her armor.

Gabrielle turned towards Xena as she heard the sounds of the warrior taking off her armor and setting her sword and chakram within easy reach. Xena slipped beneath her blanket and lay staring at the stars. This was the time when the night spread before them, not as a welcome respite from the day, but the unwelcome reminder of the things they still left unsaid. "Xena." Gabrielle whispered, gazing at the profile of the beautiful woman beside her. Telling the stories to Ankh had released a sort of ache in her heart. An ache for what had been...What still was. Who would she be lying to if she said that she didn't want to be with Xena?

"Yes, Gabrielle." Xena replied, not trusting herself to turn towards the sweet sound of her lover's voice.

"Are you attracted to Ankh?"

The question hung between them for a moment. Xena almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the question. It was the last thing she was prepared for. "No!"

"Do you think I am?" Gabrielle continued, reaching out to touch Xena's smooth shoulder. The warmth of the soft skin comforted Gabrielle.

"Are you?" Xena asked as evenly as possible. This was not what the conversation was really about though, and they both knew it.

"Xena. My warrior princess..." Gabrielle murmured, letting her fingers glide across the shoulder to trace the still woman's collarbone.

Xena put her hands over bard's roaming fingers. She turned to face Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle..." She said in a soft voice.

"I know Xena, I know. Do you still think me such a child?" Gabrielle moved her hand to cup the warrior's face, gazing into night shadowed eyes. "No, you aren't a child. I would understand if...Just for...I mean, she isn't unattractive, and even in her current condition she has an air..." Xena let the words pour out of her.

Gabrielle put her finger over those soft lips. Lips she had lain awake so many nights and wished to kiss. "Xena of Anthipolis, what do I have to say to you to make you understand? You are all I wanted. How would I move without my soul touching against yours? How could I ever unweave you from me? How should I withhold myself so that my depths do not vibrate at your presence and still at your absence? Sweet love of mine, how?" Gabrielle whispered softly. She knew that she meant it. The three days after Solan and Hope's death, when the woman she loved turned away from her, and the knowledge of all that had happened burdened her so. So much anger and pain, and threaded through it, the thing that scared her the most was that she had truly lost Xena. Lost her for good and that fear motivated everything else. Trying to lay blame. A wounded animal knows only to strike and that was what she wanted. She wanted Xena to know...How much everything hurt, but especially how much it hurt when Xena turned away. Xena's heart melted at Gabrielle's words. She wrapped her fingers around the hand that hovered before her lips. She leaned over and kissed the woman beside her. Infusing it with the love that filled her heart for this young woman, the love that had marked her heart as belonging to this one and this one only. The two women settled more comfortably against each other, resuming their communion of lips and tongues. Rediscovering what eluded them so many nights previously. Ankh drowsily heard the soft murmuring and then the silence punctuated by their kissing and soft sighs. "I cannot involve these women in my troubles. Love is fleeting and hard enough even in the best of times." Unbidden, Ankh felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't even thought of her lover since her arrival here. Before she could think of what she was going to do, the valerkah root took effect and she melted into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. VIOLENCE/EXTREME VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts scenes of extreme violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**Chapter 5:**

"Callisto." A sultry voice whispered into the darkened chamber.

The blond figure trimmed in black leather did not move.

"Callisto of Cirrah. I have need of you." The voice whispered again.

A slight tremor ran through the wiry frame, after another moment dark, dark eyes finally opened. "I don't remember ordering anything-" A sing song voice floated through the room.

"Turn and look at me spirit of vengeance. I come to speak to you about the warrior you hate."

Callisto leapt to her feet and spun around, flashing a wicked grin as she faced the hooded figure. "Why bother? I really have no interest in the 'Warrior Princess' any longer. Leave me be." She sneered.

"We can be of mutual assistance, I assure you. All you need to do is distract someone who is traveling with your warrior. I can make it worth your while."

Callisto's eyes lit up, and then she frowned, shaking her head. "No, no, no...You're not listening to me." Her hands began to glow as she turned towards the figure.

"You want this to end, don't you? After the fiasco with the child of Dahak. I can be of help to you. Delay the traveler they have rescued until after the Equinox."

"Oh that rescuing thing. Such an annoying habit that Xena picked up. I tried to tell her- it's the company she's been keeping." Callisto swirled one finger around a blonde strand of hair. Cocking her head, she looked across the shadowed chamber to the hooded figure. "Who are you? Who is the traveler?" She finally asked, a cunning smile crossing her lips.

"I am Aillia, and the traveler is...Well, I'll tell you her true name in time. Interested? If you're not, then I can leave now, let you get back to your busy schedule." The figure gestured to the cave that Callisto sat in.

Callisto stopped twirling her hair, anger flashing across her features. How dare this woman...Her lips curled back into a grimace, Callisto shrieked and leapt through the air towards the other figure. Aillia sidestepped the virago easily, snatching hold of the armor as she flew by and yanking hard. Callisto backflipped, Aillia swept the blonde woman's feet out from under her. She grabbed hold of the tangled blonde hair forcing her into a kneeling position.

"We could play like this all day, 'Goddess'." Aillia purred as she gazed down at Callisto. Callisto snarled and spat at the woman.

Aillia forced the immortal's head back and leaned down. Pulling the cowl away from her face, she gazed down into dark eyes with her own sparkling silver eyes.

"Mmm. Yes, you'll do very nicely."

Callisto looked into those eyes and felt something else spark along side her rage. "What's in it for me?" She asked, torn between wanting to slam her fist into the face that stood above her or pull it closer towards her lips. "Torment Xena, the possibility to make her suffer. Do what you will, make the wedge between the warrior and bard wider. I don't care. I know that alone should be enough for you, but as an extra perk, I'll throw in a passionate lover who is powerless before you. As I said, delay them. And when all is said and done, you may get your wish for release." And you before her, Aillia kept the rest of the sentence to herself.

Callisto narrowed her eyes, her lips curling back again. "I have no use for love or lovers."

"My sweet, I did not say a word about love. I agree, love is a fool's folly." Aillia leaned in closer, pulling Callisto's head back. "I spoke of a lover. A passionate lover. Passion. Desire. Someone to fuel and satiate your hunger, your need." Aillia brushed her lips against Callisto's ear, "You do know about need don't you? The ache that burns into your very core? The want-oh yes, the beast that prowls within you. For you, you pulsate with vengeance for the warrior. And something else-hmmm? How long have you burned? Screaming out, to find a way, any way, to satiate this fire?"

Callisto felt the tightening and then slow release of excitement spread through her body. Triggered by the warm breath tickling her ear, the strength of the fingers that gripped her hair and the purring cadence of the stranger's voice. She turned to gaze into those mercury eyes. "You are trying to beguile me." Callisto's murmured, her voice huskier than she intended.

"It is a talent I have." Aillia whispered back, her eyes burning into Callisto's.

Callisto trembled beneath the gaze, from deep within, the desire she had kept in check all her mortal and immortal days slipped it's bounds and raced along every nerve leaving a fire hotter than Hephaestus's forge in it's wake. She pulled the other woman down, her lips seeking Aillia's hungrily. Aillia smiled to herself, returning Callisto's kisses with equal fierceness.

Callisto moaned, her lips and tongue burning as she sought to devour this woman who would devour her back. So skilled were Aillia's kisses that Callisto's could focus on nothing else, her hands clutched the woman's shoulder's, pulling her down to her. Aillia flowed over her, straddling Callisto's hips, grinding down slowly as she settled in. Callisto groaned at the delicious weight of this woman. Her hands struggling to pull her warmth even closer. Aillia broke the kiss and pulled away slightly, smiling. Callisto slowly opened her eyes, trying to catch her breath. Aillia's fingers dancing along her neck and collarbone were not helping. Aillia leaned back down and covered Callisto's lips with her own again, swallowing the sounds of her pleasure as her hands moved over silky flesh in time to her tongue in Callisto's mouth. Callisto's hands fumbled along the back of the robe, she tugged and felt it slide away in her hands. She reached up to reveal the next layer of clothing and met instead with skin that was warm and soft. She slowly raked her nails across the smooth contours of the body above her. Her hands gripped the hips that were still grinding gently against her. Sliding under and around she pulled at the already deliciously spread legs. Aillia arched, opening her thighs a bit wider. Before Callisto could dip her fingers into the moist apex of Aillia's pleasure, the woman whispered into her mouth. "Be careful, daughter of Cirrah, desire can be many things."

"Uhm hmm. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Callisto murmured back as her fingers brushed against the damp curls, seeking and teasing. "As you wish." Silver eyes smoldered, Aillia reached down grasped Callisto's wrist and she thrust her hips down against those probing fingers. She groaned into Callisto's neck, her lips and teeth working over the sweat slicked flesh.

Callisto's sense reeled when her fingers plunged up into the slick velvet warmth and she felt the sting of teeth against her neck. Aillia slid her tongue down, tracing a rivulet of sweat until it disappeared into Callisto's armor. She released Callisto's wrist and maneuvered her own hand beneath the leather skirt and undergarments to thrust two long fingers deep into the more than ready blond goddess.

"Now." Aillia murmured, her voice vibrating into supple flesh. Callisto struggled, trying not to succumb so quickly, then she felt the ripple of electricity Aillia's voice caused, the long fingers penetrating and curving into her. Her body trembled, and she felt Aillia's body also begin to shudder, Callisto threw back her head and screamed her release. Lost in the sensation of the muscles clenching around her fingers and the spasmodic waves that washed over her, she collapsed against the woman still leaning against her neck.

"Is that a yes then?" Aillia murmured, lifting her head to look at the flushed face of blonde woman. "Gods...Yes." Callisto gasped her reply, starting to untangle herself from the other woman.

"Then let's move on to finalizing the contract, shall we?" Aillia said as she moved her hips back down on Callisto's fingers, while her own fingers wriggled sensuously against the still clutching muscles. She silenced Callisto's reply by smothering the blonde's lips with her own. -


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Xena's eyes flew open, she glanced down at the sleeping form of the bard. There it was again, a slight moaning. She leaned over, worried that her lover was having another nightmare, although, tonight, she certainly hoped not. Not after earlier. It was not the bard. No, she slept soundly, peacefully. Xena turned and found her weapons beside her, her hand grasping the hilt of her sword, she looked around. The fire was barely glowing, everything else seemed quiet. She found the form of Ankh and listened again. This time, the moan unmistakably came from her. Xena quietly rolled out from the under the blanket, what corner she was left with.

"One good turn is all it takes to get the blanket." Gabrielle had replied to Xena the first time she mentioned the bard's habit of wrapping herself up completely in any available bedroll. That memory made Xena smile in the darkness. Could it be as simple as that? Remembering the times they had shared, so many good times, before these last few months.

She crept towards their guest, pausing along the way to add a few more sticks to the fire. When she reached the other woman, she was only slightly alarmed at the sheen of sweat that made the shift cling to her body. The tea must be working she thought. Ankh arched slightly, another soft moan escaping from her lips.

Xena peered down, the woman's breathing was shallow and rapid. Xena sat, watching her for a moment longer. Slow realization crept across her features as she realized that Ankh was not in pain, instead, she was reacting like a woman being touched by her lover.

Xena was about to creep away when the other woman sat upright, her eyes open, and her lips forming around a scream. Xena quickly placed her hand over the other woman's mouth, not wanting to wake the bard.

Ankh did not struggle but bit back the scream. Her eyes were not filled with passion but terror. She reached up and pulled the warrior's hand away from her mouth. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said, shivering slightly as the night air made contact with her skin. Xena pulled the blanket up over the shivering woman. "Thank you." Ankh pulled the blanket tightly around her.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about." Xena finally said, sitting on a log nearest the woman. Ankh looked over at the warrior. Her heart still racing from the images that burned into her mind.

"Warrior- tell me about...desire." Ankh finally asked, not meeting Xena's gaze. "Not quite what I had in mind." Xena replied dryly. Ankh sighed, "Perhaps I am destined to accept your help, but I do not want any harm to come to you or your companion. You have had a rough journey these past few months, yes? Nor do I want to come between you. You know that you are bound soul to soul? "

Xena didn't reply, but continued to gaze at the other woman. Ankh didn't appear to notice that there were no answers to her observations. "That is why I ask you about desire. Can you control your own?"

"I've seen what desire can do. Desire is a longing, a craving. It is an appetite that cannot really be satiated, filled, met. Not even by the object of the desire. That is the danger of desire." Xena finally replied after some pause.

Ankh nodded, still not meeting Xena's gaze. "Why do you ask me about desire?" Xena asked, her tone gentler noting that this woman before her was obviously troubled by her dreams. Ankh sighed. "I wonder sometimes, if I am a prisoner of my desire. Not just desire, but any compelling emotion. My lover." A pained expression crossed her face, "My lover I burn for, but I do not know if I love her."

Xena was not sure what to say, she almost wished that she had let the scream wake Gabrielle up. This conversation was treading into dangerous ground for the warrior. Any overwhelming emotions, like rage...Or thirst for vengeance.

"Gabrielle, she is the light for your darkness isn't she?" Ankh asked softly.

Xena briefly narrowed her eyes at the woman, but she saw no malice, just the shadow of a deep sadness.

"I once thought she was. Now I wonder if it is only that I have shown her the darkness." Xena answered slowly, almost surprised at her own words.

"My lover is a beautiful woman, cursed by a darkness born into her soul. She has a rage that taps into something that I don't know if we mortals should know while we walk this earth. I took my dearest friends into the greatest danger we had ever faced to save her. " Ankh hunched tighter into herself. "I saved her. It seems to be something I am compelled to do. When I first saw her, my heart stopped beating for a moment. I was enthralled by her beauty. That was all I saw and knew only that she spoke my name and how it quickened of my pulse. The first time I felt her touch I melted, as did she at mine. I believed that was love and that it would save her." She gave a harsh laugh.

"I do not think that such an intention is bad, but trying to save someone from themselves is an impossible task, you don't know what face their torment takes." Xena said, her eyes locking onto Ankle's. Or how it can manifest. Would she have wished that someone could have spoken these words to her, before she tried to save the world and forsake Gabrielle in her quest for vengeance. "Then you are a wiser woman than I Warrior. I have just begun to learn this lesson. But I am bound to her, and cannot walk away. I fear if I walk away, she will fall into her darkness and never return. That is something I cannot bear to unleash on the world."

"You can prevent it?" Xena asked, puzzled. She had been unable to quell her own dark urges when she stormed the Amazon village looking for Gabrielle. How could Ankh prevent her lover from succumbing to the darkness? "Yes, in a manner. I saw her darkness manifest itself. Trust me when I say that it is not like your darkness or even my own. She is half hydra or some such beast, she transforms into a monster. Blood and destruction the only thing she craves to satiate her desire. I had to stop her, had to. Lives were at stake, families, children, everything. So I stood before her and blocked her way. She attacked and almost killed me. At the last moment, she turned away from her fury. A healer from the village I had saved, healed me. Created some concoction that was made from her blood and my blood. Bound us by our blood and the desire that beat in our both our hearts. I am sorry, do you really want to hear more?" Ankh paused, shaking her head.

Xena nodded, wishing that Gabrielle were awake to hear this tale, to offer words of comfort. The story caused chills to run up Xena's spine. Attacked and almost killed...

"From that day, we have been together. Sounds romantic, yes? Except my sacrifice only stopped her from killing me, it did not contain her darkness, she did not contain her darkness. I have spent many seasons by the side of this woman and I have always been there to stay her hand. If I couldn't, I would try and soothe the grief she had caused. I didn't know it would never end. When we are alone I can keep her fairly calm." Ankh paused at some memory. "I awoke once to find that she had killed a friend, a companion from my days as an adventurer. She had to she replied, non-plussed by the corpse between us. She was 'protecting' me." Ankh swallowed hard at the memory, then shook her head. "My hands are as stained with the blood she has spilled."

"Did she ever strike you? Did you let her, hoping to still her rage or prevent her from directing it past you?" Xena asked gently- sensing there was something missing from this tale.

Ankh looked up at Xena, her gaze guarded. "I was a captain in the... -I am a warrior..." She did not finish her thought, wondering what she could possibly say to convince Xena and herself that it was not true that she had suffered on more than one occasion trying to quell the furious rage that possessed her lover. That she hadn't spent long hours healing herself in the shattered remains of a room while her lover would sleep beside her.

Xena knew then that she had. She felt the crashing wave of remorse sweep through her when she thought of how she had struck Gabrielle. More than that, had wanted to kill her...

"Do you love her?" Xena asked so softly, Ankh wasn't sure she heard her correctly.

"Pardon? Love? What's love got to do with it? Forgive me, it is only since I have been away from her that I can think of these things. Something in your past Warrior and your darkness, troubles you. I do not believe it can compare to the darkness of one who was cursed with a rage that is not of this world." Ankh saw the shadow that crossed Xena's blue eyes.

"Then you have no idea." Xena replied.

"You have a lover who chooses to be with you. Whatever it is that has happened, you have a wonderful thing you share. You know of what I speak, don't you? You are bound by true love and you each made the choice voluntarily. Did you think the path of love would be so easy? Yet still you are side by side. So I say to you, rejoice in your love. Declare it from the mountains." Ankh shot a dazzling smile across to Xena.

"Go back to sleep Xena, hold your love until dawn nudges you awake, and then gaze into her eyes to drink in the love she holds for you before we start off again." Ankh said, still smiling. "My problems I can wrestle to the ground a little bit longer."

"If you need anything..." Xena started to say. Could this stranger see what she could not? No, Xena knew she had to accept the full responsibility of what she had done. She could not undo it, but last night, finally, some of the power of the love she felt for Gabrielle and vice verse began to sink in again.

"Go to bed Xena. We can discuss this at dawn's light." Ankh cut her off gently. Xena slid back under her corner of the covers. To her surprise, Gabrielle rolled over, her green eyes shimmering with tears as she lifted the blanket to fully cover the warrior.

"Have we both been so blind? We should listen to the woman, warrior of my heart, you are my other half that makes me whole, now and always." Gabrielle whispered as she snuggled against the warmth of her lover's body. Xena's heart clenched as she wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman.

"And you are mine. Always, mine." Xena whispered back, the words catching in her throat.

Ankh gazed into the fire, not feeling much better than she had when she had awoken. Her heart churned at the warrior's insight. She feared going to sleep and risk seeing the blonde warrior from her earlier dream or suffer the nightmare of past nights. Her blood pounded loudly in her ears as she tried to ignore the ache between her legs and the chill in her heart.

Xena opened her eyes to the morning stillness. The horizon was just shifting to gray, no ribbons of rose to indicate Apollo's arrival just yet. She nuzzled the red-blonde hair lying against her shoulder, content to listen to Gabrielle's steady breathing. Xena had loved mornings that allowed her to savor the infrequent peace of holding her lover. Lately, it was not a luxury she woke up to. She remembered her conversation with Ankh and turned her head to catch sight of the other woman. Ankh still sat before the fire that she had obviously continued to feed throughout the night. Her luminescent eyes were a darker shade than the previous day. She looked worse this morning than she had the night before. Xena noted the water pail beside the woman and suspected that her haggard appearance had less to do with the poison than something Xena knew she had no herbs or powders for. Sensing the movement, Ankh turned her gaze to meet the warrior's. She gave a small smile and a nod.

Gabrielle opened her green eyes and turned to see her warrior's blue ones peering back at her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Instead of nightmares, she had had the most delicious dreams, dreams of pleasure. Of soft cries and skin against skin.

"Morning." She murmured as she leaned up to brush her lips against the warrior's.

"Morning." Xena whispered back into the silky soft lips. Wondering at the slight urgency she felt from the bard.

Reluctantly, Xena pulled away and stood. "We can make the steam caves by mid-day if we leave now."

Gabrielle looked up at the statuesque brunette, scowling. Xena let a small chuckle escape from her when she saw the bard's expression. Gabrielle glared at her, then looked past her towards the sound of light chuckling and saw Ankh laughing from her seat across from the bard. Gabrielle groaned and rose from the bedroll.

"Great, two warriors who find the same things funny first thing in the morning." She grumbled, grabbing the water pail and heading towards the small pond.

"She isn't a morning person is she?" Ankh said, still chuckling. "She likes to be coaxed into it." Xena answered with a smile as she bent down to roll their bedding. "Don't we all? Here, let me do that, it appears to be about the right speed for my contribution to breaking camp." Ankh moved beside the warrior. Their eyes met and everything that Ankh had not said earlier, she knew did not matter. In some primal way, they were of kindred spirits. They were allies.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Xena had guessed correctly, by mid-day they had arrived at the steam caves. The morning journey had passed quickly, with the aid of Gabrielle's staff, Ankh managed to keep pace. They made a few rest stops, but the walking seemed to help Ankh regain her spirits. Gabrielle was delighted to find that not only was Ankh an appreciative audience but also had many tales of her own to add to the bard's repertoire.

"Here we are. A bit of time in the caves and hot baths should make you feel like a new woman." Xena said as they approached a wizened woman who sat in the shade under a thatched overhang.

"Mid day travelers seeking a bath are ya? A dinar each then, includes a scrub." The woman spoke, her dark eyes darting over each of them. Her gaze flew from Xena to Gabrielle, then she added, "Two extra dinars for a private cave." Gabrielle blushed and was about to retaliate when to her surprise, Ankh moved towards the woman, "Ah maman, surely since they won't be needing to have the scrub included, 3 dinars would suffice for the too brief time our journey allows us to stay?" Ankh said smoothly, bowing slightly before the older woman.

"Eh? Young pup, I still need to eat." The woman replied shaking her head.

"I agree with your wisdom elder, but you are allowed the luxury of a living from the blessings of Gaia's breath. Surely, two dinars cannot affect the bounty she has provided for you?" Ankh gazed into the bright eyes in the crinkled face.

"Oh yer a charmer are ya? Bah, 3 dinars then to spare me more of your yakking." The woman gave a quick nod towards the door behind her, breaking eye contact with Ankh.

Gabrielle and Xena looked at each other and shrugged. They smiled and thanked the woman as they moved past, Gabrielle dropped three dinars into the waiting palm. Ankh followed the couple in, "A thousand blessings will return to your home." She said as she went in the door. "Hah!" was all she heard by way of response.

She had slipped out of her meager garb and set it in the basket her companions were placing their clothes in. Xena and Gabrielle watched her disappear into the public steam rooms.

"She never really told us who or what she was trying to find. Did you notice that?" Gabrielle asked, folding her bilious green top and placing it on top of the pile in the basket.

"Mmmm. I wonder. How is she going to be able to do anything without any supplies? She has no weapon, no armor, and no clothes really. We can't afford to arm her." Xena replied absently, watching instead the small muscles ripple up her lover's forearms as she folded her top. "You're not really listening are you?" Gabrielle teased, hearing the distraction in Xena's voice.

"Oh, I was...I was just wondering if you still remembered those dreams you had last night that you intimated as I was mounting Argo." Xena said, ushering Gabrielle in the direction of the private caves.

"Why yes, warrior princess, I do. And I think it's time to find out just how flexible you really are." Gabrielle laughed, allowing herself to be directed to one of the private caves. -

Ankh drank from the cistern of cool water in the middle of the cave. Around her, two or three older women, villagers from nearby she suspected, lay on the smooth ledges carved into the cave walls. She could feel the sweat breaking out over her body and moved to settle against a leaning rock. Closing her eyes, she savored the hot moist heat surrounding her. Her mind began to drift, the exercise from the walk, the lack of sleep from the previous night and the hot hot cave all conspired to relax her muscles. How long had she drifted she didn't know, but a soft voice bought her back to her surroundings. "Scrub?" A woman's voice asked. Ankh opened her eyes and smiled at the woman before her. She had sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. She stepped back momentarily when she saw Ankh's eyes, then collected herself and asked again. "Yes, thank you." Ankh said, moving to lie on the flattened ledge the woman pointed too.

Ankh surrendered to the woman's scrubbing. She floated hazily in the sensation of hands covered with soft sea sponges lathering her body. She drifted her way into a light sleep. In this nether state, she became aware that the hands had slowed down, there was no mildly coarse sponge texture separating her flesh from the woman's hands. The hands circled languorously over her chest, sweeping across her abdomen and over her thighs. She felt one hand firmly grasp her ankle and raise her leg slightly, the other hand kneading into her sore calves. Ankh opened her eyes as she felt the woman's hands moving along her inner thighs, massaging lightly. She gazed down and saw the blonde warrior from her dreams. Ankh gasped as the other woman let her soap slick palms slide up over her hips and back up her stomach. Ankh wanted to move, but could not move a muscle, just watch as the woman traced every slope across her front with her hands and fingers. She never looked at Ankh, if she noticed that she was being watched, she gave no clue. Ankh's pulse raced and she felt the ache from last night begin again in her groin. The cold splash of water made Ankh jump. She blinked and looked into the confused hazel eyes of the young village woman. "Are ya all right?" She asked, holding another bucket of water. Ankh glanced down and saw that the young woman's hands were still encased in the sea sponges.

"I'm fine, I must have dozed off." The woman smiled and tossed a second pail of cold water to finish rinsing her off. Ankh thanked her and went to sit in the hot baths. She sank in thankfully, closing her eyes, wondering if she was losing her mind or if the poison was a hallucinogenic as well. She moved off to one side as she felt another person enter the bath. This time when she felt hands trying to open her knees, her eyes flew open as she reached to grab whoever was there. She saw the large brown eyes of her dream lover fading as her hands whipped through air, she was alone.

Ankh shook her head, took a deep breath then disappeared beneath the hot water. When she came up for air, she slicked her hair back away from her face and rose from the bath. Her body felt better for being clean, but now she was beginning to worry about her mind.

"Xena." Gabrielle asked her head settled in the crook of Xena's shoulder, her fingers drawing patterns across the warrior's glistening abdomen. Such desire, their lovemaking had burned with such urgency. As if by sheer consumption, they could each lay claim to the other. It had not been so fierce or desperate since they had first become lovers. Her heart still pounded.

"Yes." Xena replied drowsily, her own fingers lightly grazing the bard's neck and shoulders, tracing the scratches that were just beginning to fade.

"When Ankh was speaking about not knowing if she loved her lover anymore, why did you think of me?" Gabrielle lifted herself from her position and looked down into the deep azure eyes.

"Gabrielle," was Xena's only reply as she looked up into the other woman's unwavering gaze.

"I'm serious, if you doubt my love, why do you stay with me? It has been hard, yes...Harder than I ever thought it would be. But I think it is fairly obvious my love for you goes to the depths of Poseidon's realm and soars as high as Mt. Olympus. I cannot ever imagine my life without you, even when it seems as though it would be easier to die than go on. I am with you because I want to be." "But all the things that have happened. Can you forgive me? I can't forget..." Xena replied, her own eyes reflecting back the equally powerful love she felt as she wrapped her arms around her lover's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

"All the things that have happened have made us stronger. Not because we wanted too." Gabrielle murmured back into the kiss, before a new wave of desire crashed over her and she succumbed to the fire that was re-ignited.

The two women glowed from the heat of the caves as they made their way back to the dressing area. Gabrielle ducked into the public caves to see if she could locate Ankh. Her eyes scanned the room, the cave was empty save for a young woman relaxing by the cistern in the middle of the cave.

"She's not there. Where could she have gone without her shift?" Gabrielle asked as she moved towards their basket of clothing. Xena shrugged, tugging her leather bodice into place.

They finished dressing and then heard the sound of Ankh's laughter coming from outside. They stepped out into the bright day to see her sitting at the foot of the wizened woman, surrounded by several women who were also seated. "I have won again, Maman. This is an interesting game. Do we play again?" Ankh said as she scooped up the small handful of dinars that lay before her.

"Young pup's luck, that's all." The older woman barked, scowling.

When Ankh saw her companions step outside, she rose from her position.

"Maman, I have no need to take your earnings, already these clothes are enough. I keep only 4 dinars so that I may eat in the next village, the rest returns to you." Ankh handed the woman back the dinars she had just scooped up, bending down to hug the woman.

"Peh- starry eyed pup, you must cause your mother nothing but grief." The woman replied taking the money back and allowing herself to be hugged.

"Aye, that I have been told. May you prayers all be answered, Maman." Ankh stood and moved towards the stunned bard and warrior.

"You're wearing new clothes." Gabrielle said as Ankh approached them, taking in the slightly overlarge brown tunic cinched by a leather belt.

"I am, no offense to your generosity, but wandering around in a shift, well..." Ankh winked as she held out her hand to Gabrielle. Gabrielle opened her hand, and looked down as Ankh dropped three dinars into her palm.

"For the steam, and the least I can do for your kindness."

"How did you get the clothes and money?" Xena asked, frowning slightly.

"When I asked about clothes that may have been left behind, Maman asked me to play a game. If I won, then in exchange I could choose from the pile. After I won my clothes, she bet me a few dinars. I agreed."

"You had no dinars to bet." Xena said threateningly as the three women moved towards Argo.

"Well, no, I didn't. I made the bet promising that you would pay if I lost." Ankh replied scratching the back of her neck to avoid having to look at the warrior's glare.

"Ankh, I suspect that there are some things that are better left unsaid." Gabrielle laughed at Ankh's boldness and her squirming with discomfort beneath Xena's gaze. Gabrielle saw the corners of Xena mouth tugging into a smile as well.

"Right. I take it you are both relaxed?" Ankh quickly changed the subject, still not quite looking at either woman.

"Very, and you?" Gabrielle asked, tugging her staff from the pack that hung at Argo's side.

"I feel like a brand new woman." Ankh replied, her gaze still everywhere but her traveling companions.

Xena strapped her sword on and then leapt on to Argo's back. "Let's go then, the next village isn't too far and Ankh reminded me that I am famished."

"Uhm, yea, we can grab lunch, and who knows what Ankh will grab before we leave there." Gabrielle teased as they set off down the road again. "Bartering is good for a person. Helps keep the mind sharp." Ankh mumbled as she fell in step with the bard.

"Not unlike learning to barter for supplies and bringing back a donkey, right Gabrielle?" Xena called down from Argo.

Gabrielle blushed at the mention of Tobias. Sensing a shift in the attention she had drawn to herself, Ankh pressed immediately for more details. -


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Gabrielle was just finishing the story of their Soltice adventure to Ankh's great amusement when Xena pulled Argo to a halt. All the women paused, Ankh turned her head slowly towards the trees just off to her right. Xena's gaze moved to the thicket to the left. "Get down." Xena cried as she slid off Argo's back, slapping the mare's flanks and sending her away. Ankh grabbed Gabrielle and pulled her to the ground.

A small flurry of arrows passed over their heads followed by the sound of feet moving through the underbrush. All three woman leapt to their feet and moved into defensive postures. They moved into a circle, backs facing in, Gabrielle stood ready with her staff, Xena's sword drawn and poised, while Ankh crouched, scanning the brush

"I gather 8 maybe." She called out to Xena.

"Hmm, 8 if they were real warriors, I'd say 10 cowards." Xena replied, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of battle. Ankh laughed and then heard the battle cries as 4 men rushed towards her, and she knew that their buddies were coming in from the other side. Gabrielle displaced one immediately with a blow from her staff, the one behind him was a bit more agile and leapt over the falling form of his comrade to engage the young bard.

The two remaining men turned and looked at Ankh who held no weapon and smiled at each other. They rushed at her from either side, swords raised in the air. She skipped towards the attacker to her left, placing a kick firmly beneath his chin, as he fell backwards she flipped over him and turned to face his partner. "Three can be such a crowd sometimes." She laughed as the man bellowed and lunged, she sidestepped him and bought another sound kick up across his gut then elbowed him across the back of his neck.

Turning she watched Gabrielle find an opening and dispatch her second attacker. Ankh watched Xena for a moment, she had already taken care of 3 of the attackers that had swarmed towards her and was easily on her way to defeating the other two. By the time Gabrielle's second attacker hit the dirt, they were the only three left standing.

"Highwaymen." Xena sneered as she stepped over the bodies.

"Robbing hapless travelers." Gabrielle agreed moving past the unconscious forms.

"Indeed." Ankh said, kneeling beside the second one that had battled Gabrielle. She rummaged for a moment, and found what she was looking for. She snatched the medallion from his neck and the heavy purse that hung at his side.

"What are you doing." Xena moved back towards Ankh.

"Trust me, they'll not be troubling anyone else. They have failed in their mission and their mistress is not the forgiving sort." Ankh replied as she rose. Xena raised an eyebrow before whistling for Argo. Ankh held up the medallion,"Hecate." She said grimly before tucking it into her belt.

"Goddess of mysteries and magic? She who stole from Hera? The Goddess of Night?" Gabrielle said with a touch of wonder.

"That is she." Ankh answered before heading back down towards the and Gabrielle exchanged a look and then followed the other woman." Great." Xena muttered, battling yet another deity, and one that wasn't known for being especially nice.

If she had another day go by and not have to hear from any deity, that day could be soon enough in coming. Ankh's earlier demeanor gave way to silence and brief interludes of stories by Gabrielle.


	10. Chapter 9

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts a love/sexual relationship between consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depictions of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story. VIOLENCE/EXTREME VIOLENCE WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This story depicts scenes of extreme violence and/or their aftermath. Readers who are disturbed by or sensitive to this type of depiction may wish to read something other than this story.

**Chapter 9**

Gabrielle stirred the pot of stew that was bubbling over the small campfire. Ankh had been more than generous in replenishing their supplies. She had disappeared briefly after their lunch at the Inn and returned clothed in new clothes. The dark leather was soft and supple looking. It was a simple design, a tunic and loose pants. No added protection save for rivets that added chain mail to provide protection to her upper arms. Gabrielle noticed that she wore no bracers or greaves. Not even knee high boots. The utter lack of weapons made the ensemble look even more incomplete. "That fits well for off the rack." Gabrielle had joked as Ankh handed her the rest of the purse. She was not rewarded with a smile or reply. Gabrielle couldn't help but notice the tension and silence that had hung in the air since the attack. Ankh moved away from the young bard. She needed to get away, wanting to check the freedom of movement of her new outfit. Gabrielle turned and watched Xena moving through their small camp, thoughts of the steam cave rose unbidden to her mind. The way her skin had glistened, her muscles rippling beneath the gleaming bronze sheen as she had arched into the pleasure that Gabrielle lips and tongue were giving her. Gabrielle shook her head, first her dreams last night, now this. It was a far cry from the last few weeks but still. A small blush crept across her neck and towards her face. She wasn't complaining.

Xena watched as Ankh slipped quietly into the forest, saw her glance back over her shoulder to ensure that no one saw her disappearance. Xena debated letting her go, but something about the way the woman had been acting since the attack prompted her to follow. She caught Gabrielle's eye and mouthed "Be right back." and nodded towards the already hidden form of Ankh.

Gabrielle nodded and settled back by the fire. Thoughts of her lover dancing in her mind. Xena crouched and studied the ground, then the leaves above her. Ankh was rather adept, stealthy and light. She hadn't had someone like this to track in quite some time. The nearly full moon helped Xena follow like a shadow, only occasionally glimpsing sight of her quarry. Finally, Xena came to a small clearing in the woods. She stopped, settling into the foliage.

Xena watched as Ankh stood for a moment. She appeared to be collecting herself before falling back and executing a series of dizzying quick leaps and kicks. Her arms a blur of motion as her body arced and twisted in a fluid series of movements. Her feet landed lightly on the mossy ground and she stood, poised.

Ankh paused to listen to the forest around her. The slight rustling of leaves, the wind and the silence. Silence she wished she could absorb into herself. She drew a slow steady breath and fell back slightly. Rocking gently on the balls of her feet, she lifted her hands and began to weave the air with slow intricate designs. The supple leather moved comfortably with her movements.

Xena and Ankh both tensed slightly, Xena crouched lower, blue eyes scanned the shadows around the clearing and then up to the treetops. Ankh merely slowed her movements ever so slightly. Xena caught the flash of black leather and blonde hair moments before she saw it spinning through the air towards Ankh. Her fingers reflexively clutched the Chakram at her waist.

"Callisto." She hissed at the sight of the blonde goddess, her eyes narrowed.

Ankh sidestepped and turned to face the figure that landed behind her, her arm coming up easily to block the blow. Her moon reflected eyes met with earth dark brown eyes. A small involuntary gasp escaped as she recognized the warrior lover from her dreams. She saw the slightest flash of surprise in the other's eyes before she had to deflect another attack. Callisto moved forward, pressing the other woman back easily with her attack. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the face that turned towards her. Not quite the same, the hair dark and flowing wave like to frame that face. Not pale, flat and silken, but certainly the same silver eyes that ignited her core.

Ankh ducked away from Callisto's steady attack and got behind her. She did not attack though, something in her feared initiating any sort of contact with this woman. Her body had already begun to respond to the mere sight of this warrior who had haunted her dreams. Callisto whirled around, facing off with the woman. Xena watched the interaction, her Chakram poised, but taking no other action. Callisto had not said a word, which was odd considering how much she loved to taunt and torment her victims during battle. The question was not how Callisto had escaped but why. Xena felt the cold rage come over her again. She had left Callisto trapped beneath the mountain for a reason. Ankh gazed at the woman, her heart beginning to pound in her ears, her lungs tightening. She was beautiful. The strands of unkempt blonde hair that hung over those brown eyes, the curve of dark brows, the curl of those lips. Callisto met the gaze, following the angles and curves of the face before her. The heat of her desire burned beneath her skin with a snarl she charged at the woman. Ankh stumbled backwards, her earlier grace gone as she tripped over an exposed root and fell back against the trunk of the tree. Callisto moved in and trapped her there, her arms on either side of Ankh's shoulders, her face inches away.

Holding that luminous gaze, slowly, methodically, she spoke the words that Aillia had told her to speak-

"L'ankha'chien, bar'aes te mier bar'aes miet du'vuer. Sek'ien mier, fier'nyech mier, cher'jechin mier iru du'vuer." -burn for me as I burn for you. I am your need, your want, surrender to your desire for me as I do mine for you.-

Ankh moaned as she heard the words coming from the dream's lips. This woman could not know what she was saying or else she would not say it. She leaned back into the tree, trying to escape the face before her and the desire that was igniting in her body. Callisto saw the smolder start in those mercury eyes, she leaned forward to graze her lips against the other's. She felt a glimmer of resistance as Ankh tried to turn away, Callisto moaned as the her newly discovered godlike hunger flared in her again feeling the resistance melt away and then Ankh's almost urgent response.

Xena's rage transformed into shock as she watched stunned at the exchange. What had Callisto said? The look on Ankh's face had been one of what? Shock, panic, fear, and then abject surrender. She watched as Callisto pressed Ankh into the tree, positioning her thigh between the other woman's legs. Grinding ever so lightly, her hands twined into Ankh's dark hair. Ankh pressed into the body against her, her own arms snaking around Callisto's back, pulling her tighter. Light and dark hair mingling as they locked in that passionate embrace. Xena backed away slowly, her own breath quickening at the display of desire before her. She made her way quickly back to camp.

When she got there and Gabrielle glanced up to meet her gaze, she saw the slow burn in those green eyes ignite.

Callisto gazed down at the face beneath her. Feeling the warmth of the body beneath her. She wanted more of this woman. More of the taste of her, the sound of her, the feel of her. She bent down to lightly kiss those sculpted lips, feeling Ankh's hands moving slowly along her spine, over her hips, trailing back up along her ribs to slide over her shoulders and wrap themselves in her hair, pulling her closer to the teasing tongue and lips beneath her own. Callisto moaned, exhausted but still not satiated, and powerless before her need.

Aillia watched from her vantage in the woods, smiling at the image before her, pseudo Goddess and mortal lying on the forest floor. She chuckled at the sheer brilliance of it. Callisto burned with a want that matched her stupid sister's. Hecate was right, the godling was no match for a true deity's power. The world could pass them by, so consumed were they. Ankh would lose everything and be Aillia's, forever. Watching Ankh roll so that now she was over Callisto, and the trail of her fingers as they fluttered down the blonde's side, Aillia felt a small pang of...jealousy? Nonsense, she sneered, soon enough, Ankh will be only mine.

Ankh leaned down, her lips kissing along the slope of Callisto's jaw to her ear. Nibbling at the lobe, she murmured into it.

"How can you be this good?" Before moving down the sensitive skin along the neck, already colored with small marks from her earlier attentions. She flicked the tip of her tongue out, tracing the outline of the collarbone, sucking gently at the hollow at the base of her throat. Beneath her lips, she could feel the blood pulsing, feel her heartbeat accelerate.

Callisto felt her body respond to Ankh's kisses, already parts of her aching for those lips to make their way to them. She placed her hands on Ankh's shoulders and stopped her slow descent.

"Look at me." She asked, her voice hoarse from earlier screams and new kindled need.

Callisto did not know why she had stopped the woman and asked her to look at her. Gazing into those shimmering eyes staring at her with a tenderness beneath the fire, Callisto felt something else shifting loose. Making it's way as opaque as milk in a stream into her heart.

Callisto pushed the sensation aside, and pulled the woman back towards her lips, re-igniting the inferno that lay so close to the surface for both of them. She heard Ankh's willing moan and surrendered to the blaze as it consumed them both again.

Before Callisto had pulled her back to her lips, Ankh saw the flash of emotion that crossed like lightning over the plains of her eyes.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Xena stared at the stars glimmering in the dark velvet sky. She held Gabrielle tightly against her body. She thought about Ankh's question from the previous evening about desire. She suspected that there was something going on to explain the passion that seemed to saturate the air around them. The passion that pushed back all the hurt, all the sorrow and wanted only to be fed even more. Ankh had been vague on the details of what she was trying to do. She had to get to Hecate's temple before the equinox. That was all she revealed. Knowing they had no friend in Morpheus, Xena wondered about the dreams that had been visiting them since they encountered the strange warrior. Gabrielle moaned and pressed her body against Xena almost in response. Was there something too voracious in their recent lovemaking? Her mind flickered back to the image of Ankh and Callisto falling together like swimmers drowning. Something was going on, why were her dreams immune? Then she thought of her jealousy from the other day. Her cold rage at the sight of Callisto. Desire, jealousy, rage, very strong emotions to tap into. Someone was counting on those emotions to confuse them, delay them? Callisto, where did she fit into this? Although Xena could not imagine a more fitting agent of unchecked emotions. Someone was counting on her reaction to Callisto, Gabrielle's reaction... Whoever was behind this wanted to use these emotions to cleave them apart. Xena narrowed her eyes, Ares perhaps? No, too subtle. Whoever it was that Ankh was going up against? Hecate? Could she weave a spell like this? Xena sighed in frustration, little was known about Hecate, she didn't think the Goddess was this vengeful. And anyone who stole from Hera...Well...

Xena sighed again. What she had seen in the forest was going to complicate things. She had not told the bard about Callisto's arrival. She barely had time to process it herself. There had barely been time for dinner and they did not eat very much at that. Xena felt a small shudder electrify her spine at the memory of Gabrielle's fingers and lips on her body. Gabrielle responded in her sleep, her hands beginning to move over the warrior's body. Xena drew in a sharp breath and gently disengaged herself from her lover's roaming hands.

She moved towards the fire, settling down, absently twirling a stick. Ankh had tried to keep them from getting involved for a reason. Did she know this would happen? Or did she just know something would happen? Xena snapped the stick and threw both halves into the fire. She needed to speak to Ankh and get more details. Xena smiled wryly at the fire, somehow, she could not envision Callisto and Ankh settling down in a small thatched hut somewhere. Maybe Callisto would make her the high priestess?

Xena whirled at the sound of a stick cracking just outside of camp. Ankh moved into the circle of flickering light cast by the fire. Xena gazed past her into the darkness.

"It's just me" Ankh whispered as she collapsed before the fire, her eyes burning deep in her skull. Xena sat across from her, noting the confusion on the other woman's face.

Ankh looked up at the warrior, "You and Gabrielle should leave me in the morning.

"Ankh, we're in this far with you..." Xena paused, "Do you know who that was? In the forest?"

Ankh laughed, a hollow empty sound, "No. She spoke my true name and spoke words to me that...She ask that I burn for her as she burns for me." Ankh shivered even still as small electric surges licked beneath her skin at the thought, not even curious how Xena knew.

"Callisto." Xena said softly.

Ankh groaned and buried her head into her hands. "The Callisto? Godling? The one from the stories this morning? Oh Gods, what am I doing?"

"What indeed? Do you believe this to truly be just your actions alone? No, someone deliberately chose Callisto. Someone is going to great lengths to muddle things up for you, us. You need to tell me everything from the beginning." Xena murmured to the distressed woman. She saw the marks of passion clawed across Ankh's shoulders, disappearing down beneath her tunic. Red welts from bites littered the base of her neck like jewelry. And there, along the collarbone, a burn that curved into a small 'c' at the base of her throat. Callisto had marked Ankh in her own special way.

"Is it battle lust.?" Xena asked as Ankh finally lifted her head to look at her.

"No...Battle lust can be satiated. This hunger claws at me with no relief. No matter how often it comes, whenever she is near, I want more." Ankh choked out. Xena saw the shadow of shame in Ankh's eyes. Xena did not know how to respond, too many memories crashing in and stirring to life.

"How did you get back here?" She finally spoke, pushing the prowling images back down.

"I...awoke alone in the clearing." Ankh replied, her body trembling as she recalled the force that quelled her into unconsciousness. The scream still trapped in her throat. When she had awakened, she was chilled and alone. She had recovered her clothing by the light of Artemis's grace. There was no sign of the blonde godling, of Callisto, save the indentation on the ground beside her and the delicious ache that covered her body.

"L'ankha'chein." Xena spoke firmly, seeing the smolder return to the steel polished tint of the other woman's eyes.

"This is not only affecting you. I don't think. We may need to see someone for direction on this one. I know about winning battles using desire, but not desire like this. Not passion that is boundless and this fierce."

"Do you speak truth warrior?" Ankh asked, her eyes glittering like jewels in the night.

Xena did not look away, despite the draw of the fire in those eyes and what it touched inside her. "I know about conquering and possession, I know about need so deep it renders everything else secondary. I am asking you, the woman I traveled with this morning, not the desire ridden puppet I see before me, to tell me more. From there we can determine if this is something that we can handle without outside help."

Ankh lowered her eyes, Xena's words were like daggers of ice. "I have already involved the two of you, that is too much. There are more lives at stake here than just my own. All things eventually come back don't they? I tried to run from everything and hide away with my lover and deny the evil that I lived with, that I nurtured, that I loved. I took on everything for her..."

Xena narrowed her eyes, "Tell me about your relationships. Not just the one you are bound to, but the other's. Tell me who gave you that scar." Ankh looked up, fury and sadness battling for control.

"Why does that matter?" She asked, her voice threateningly low.

"Have you always been drawn to darkness? Callisto was chosen for a reason, and I am beginning to see things here that intersect through you." Xena replied, unflinching before Ankh's mercurial mood shifts.

Gabrielle moaned and shifted beneath the blanket. Ankh's gaze traveled past Xena to the sleeping bard. Gabrielle gasped out Xena's name as her eyes opened wide.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Xena moved to her lover's side. "What is it?" She knelt down, her hand resting on Gabrielle's shoulder. Gabrielle's eyes blazed with desire as she pulled Xena down towards her.

"Gabrielle!" Xena spoke sharply, her heart aching to refuse the bard's need.

"Mmmm. Let me tell you about what I dreamed you were doing to me." Gabrielle's hands tightened around Xena's neck.

"Toss me the water skin." Xena said curtly, her eyes never leaving the emerald eyes sharp with the edge of passion.

Ankh reached beside the log and tossed the half -full water skin over to the warrior who was intent on her lover's face. Xena grabbed the skin and pulled the stopper out. She poured the contents over Gabrielle's head. The bard's hands released Xena as she tried to cover her face.

"Xena." Gabrielle sputtered out. "What are you doing?" Xena was relieved to see the burn of desire replaced by the spark of anger.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." Xena murmured as she kissed her lover's forehead.

"You woke me up to tell me that?" Gabrielle sat up, brushing dripping bangs back from her face.

"She didn't wake you." Ankh said softly. Aillia has gone too far this time she thought as she caught both the bard's confused gaze and the warrior's determined one.

"Very well Xena, I will tell you anything you want to know." Her entire body sagged, Xena couldn't not tell if it was from relief or defeat.

"Gabrielle, since you're up, maybe you should hear this too." Xena pulled the blanket up around the younger woman's shoulder's.

"Maybe I can get caught up?" Gabrielle snapped, still slightly annoyed at the impromptu bath she had just received. "You have been enthralled by desire. Desire for the warrior above anything else." Ankh replied.

"That's not an enthrallment- She's my lover." Gabrielle said, her brows furrowing slightly. There was truth to the statement, she hadn't wanted Xena in the way that coursed through her since all the tragedy that had come their way.

Gabrielle thought for a moment. It could be true, even now, the nearness of her lover caused a deep need to start pulsing in her veins.

"Keep talking." She said as she followed Xena over towards the fire. She settled against Xena, and gazed at Ankh. Ankh could not meet their eyes, she stared into the fire and began speaking about her past. Gabrielle shuddered, the voice that came from Ankh was distant and removed, like she was telling a tale that she knew only because it was necessary.

"I was a Captain in the Royal Guard when I was accused of killing a slave girl, an officer and attacking the son of the manor." Ankh sneered at the memory. "And I did. By the gods, I would have killed that bloodless gutless little slag if I could. He and his personal guard were...toying with one of the servant girls. They told me to mind my own business, she was just a slave after all. Cowards all of them. I killed the man that was currently...engaged with her. I went for the scum, the son, but tripped over the girl as she rolled out from beneath the officer's body."

Ankh's eyes closed as she took a deep breath. She could still hear the girl's screams in her ears, and the look of terror in her eyes when she met Ankh's gaze. Ankh had tumbled backwards and landed beside her. Her terror filled eyes never left Ankh's face. Ankh remembered the warm spray of blood hitting her face and the screaming abruptly stopping. The girl's limp body fell forward against her and Ankh saw the crossbow bolt in the girl's throat as she moved to set her down before trying to battle her way through the guards that rained blows upon her body at the gleeful command of the Lord's son. He had wanted her to replace the slave girl in their entertainment, except all the commotion had drawn guards from all over the castle. Too many witnesses at that point.

"I was thrown in the dungeon, for the murder of the officer and the slave. The story became that the son and his entourage found me terrorizing the girl and leapt in to defend her. I killed the first poor unfortunate officer and then the slave before turning on them. I killed the slave allegedly to prevent her from testifying against me. I was to be executed, and that slug came to me in the dungeon and gloated. Bought another slave girl in and took her before my eyes and then came for me. Even chained I attacked him as soon as he got close enough. That was added to my list of crimes, he was taken away and I was beaten nearly to death." Even now, Ankh burned with rage at the memory of the dung that called itself nobility.

"A few of my soldiers took my body from the keep and left it in an alley. It was all they could do without getting caught." Ankh sighed, absently brushing wavy dark hair away from her face.

"An old woman found me and dragged me back to her shack along the wharf. She healed me and told me that it was to be as such. I had other battles to fight. I became a mercenary of sorts, she told me where and when people who dealt in shadows and profit from other's misery would meet, and I would dispatch them. There were others that worked for her in the same way. One day she finally called us all together to battle the evil they only called the Ice Princess of the mountain. The people in that party would go on to become my closest friends and allies. They are the one's I must save now. And they are being held by the Ice Princess we thought we defeated so long ago."

Gabrielle glanced over at Xena, and when her lover caught her eye, she saw the same shadow of sadness that arose only when Xena was thinking of her days as a warlord, and the pain she had bought on innocents. More recent than that, the pain she had caused her lover.

"What about the scar?" Xena asked, her voice betraying nothing as she turned away from Gabrielle.

"Given to me by the lady of the mountain. No one had ever seen the Ice Princess. I met a woman who told me that she had been living beneath the castle of ice carved into the mountain and she knew that one day I would come. She looked like me, it was like staring into a mirror, except her hair was as white as the snow that surrounded the mountain. I was young and foolish when it came to desire's call. I stayed with her there beneath the castle for days. Until I heard someone calling my name. I followed the sound and found the rest of the party in cells. None the worse for wear, but justifiably angry with me. Each of them had been captured as they ventured to find me, until all them were captured one by one. I released them, and went back to find my lover, so she could aid us in our battle. One more kiss, she had said, there is plenty of time for battles.

"I was in her embrace when my friends attacked. They knew who she was. The Ice Princess. They had seen tapestries that detailed her conquests and atrocities. She escaped easily and we retreated. We were outnumbered and I wasn't exactly high on my companion's list of trustworthy comrades. The old woman at the wharf took one look at me and pulled me aside. She told me that the Ice Princess could only be defeated by her own blood. I thought she meant by a weapon tipped with her own blood, no. By kin. I had not been raised by blood parents, I was taken in as an infant. My 'sister', as I discovered, had been taken in by the old woman, and taught the ways of Hecate for healing. It didn't quite happen that way, she became attracted to the darker side of power and obtaining it with the bloodier forces of Hecate. So that I would not be swayed by the dark face of the moon that was Hecate's power the old woman gave me a necklace made of Artemis's threads.

"The ensuing battle when we returned was neither pleasant nor short. The Ice Princess, Aillia, sneered at me and told me I was a fool to fight for the greater good of idiot villagers. Hadn't I learned anything from the Guard? I did not kill her. When I bent down to take her to the old woman, Aillia slammed her fist into my chest. I remember only the force of the pain before I collapsed. When I awoke, I was left with this." Ankh pulled the tunic off over her head and pointed to the scar on her chest. "Her blow burned Artemis's threads into my flesh."

Xena looked at the intricate scar that threaded over the woman's sternum down across her upper ribs and swirling up and around to curl around her collarbone.

"It is a mark of possession." Xena said simply, noting the fine detail of knots overlapping in several areas.

"I know." Ankh replied as simply.

Gabrielle looked from one warrior to the other. "What do you mean?" She asked, not commenting on the other marks that littered Ankh's torso and neck. Or the red burn that marked her throat.

"When she burned this into Ankh's chest, she did two things, she was mocking the 'protective' power of it, meaning she could get through it at any time, and two, she made sure that it burned across Ankh's chest. Her life force beats behind that scar. So that is who was responsible for you being left by the side of the road and who is most likely responsible for the heightened sensitivity, shall we say, to heated emotions?" Xena explained, turning to catch Ankh's eye for the last sentence.

"Yes. I have until the equinox to rescue my friends. If I fail, they die, and I am Aillia's once more." Ankh murmured, pulling the tunic back over her head. Xena thought for a moment. Again, she realized, Callisto being chosen was no mistake. Aillia must have found a kindred spirit in Callisto. All this woman wanted was to destroy everything around Ankh and possess her for the rest of her life.

"You need to tell Gabrielle the rest of the what is going on. We need to figure out how we are going to handle this. She needs to know everything." Xena said, laying her hand gently across Gabrielle's own.

"There's more?" Gabrielle asked incredulously.

"I am under the same spell of enthrallment that you are. Except, it is with someone else. Someone Aillia chose to disrupt what trust we have been developing." Ankh spoke, fastening her light eyes on Gabrielle's.

Gabrielle offered a small confused smile and waited.

"It is Callisto. I...I am sorry." Ankh finished quietly. Gabrielle drew in a sharp breath, she felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She felt emotions racing to the surface as her hand clenched Xena's, she looked into the eyes of her lover and knew it to be the truth. "Callisto."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Callisto prowled the length of her cave, moving with the feline grace of a large cat. She could not forget the taste of the other woman's kiss nor the tingling that burned her mouth as she longed for the flavor again.

There was something different about that one's touch. Callisto had initially presumed her to be the twin of the woman who made the offer, but no. Her touch, while just as hungry, was different. The surrender she gave to Callisto was unlike anything Callisto had ever known, not in her mortal life, undead, immortal or even godling. Though Callisto knew it had something to do with the strange words that she spoke, Callisto wanted to know that surrender again.

"Thinking of my sister are you? She has that effect." Aillia's voice drifted through the darkness.

Callisto whirled around."You did this to me. You made this two fold." She snarled at the figure moving out of the shadows, her fingertips glowing dangerously.

"Desire burns hotter when it burns both ways." Aillia purred to the blonde woman vis goddess. "You are familiar with that, aren't you?" She knew that when the time came, it would be easier to sacrifice the blonde goddess when she got Ankh back. A small price, she was too volatile, too much undisciplined power. Aillia knew there would be no defenders from the Olympians for her. They had little use for ambrosia induced gods.

"Why? You promised me..." Callisto could care less about Xena, she wanted Ankh again. Her desire for vengeance had become consumed by her desire for the silver eyed woman she had possessed.

"What? I promised you what you wanted to hear. You are causing much distress to the warrior. She is troubled by your appearance, and your desire for her friend." Aillia smiled, planting yet another kernel in such fertile soil."Xena would keep her away from me? I don't think so." Callisto's eyes narrowed, one more thing that Xena would take away from her. Not again, not with this. She was no helpless child anymore, she would destroy the warrior princess. "She tries and there is no place on this or any other plane she can hide from me."

"You have no need to fear, Ankh cannot stop the trembles that course through her body every time she thinks of you. You will have her again, tonight."

Callisto's lips curved into a slow feral smile, she ran her hands unconsciously over her abdomen and hips. "Good."

The three travelers approached from over the hill towards the village. Ankh quietly responding to Xena's questions. Gabrielle could not bring herself to say anything more. She remembered the hallucination - it was a hallucination wasn't it - from the sweat lodge in the Amazon village. The gentle caress of the goddess's fingers as she stroked her brow. The sting of the slap. She was trying to reconcile the news about Callisto. Every time she thought that she had found forgiveness for the blonde witch, the scab was ripped off and the pain bled through again. She no longer knew what the source of the pain was, whether from the quick death Callisto had given Perdicus before her eyes, or the torment that Xena suffered continually at Callisto's hand. If Perdicus were still alive, she would still be in Potedia, tending the farm, and waiting to hear news of Xena's further exploits. She would never have known the passion and power of her friend as her lover. Of course, she wouldn't also have known the pain and hurt that came from Xena's fury. Her heart would not have been made whole. Gabrielle shook her head slightly, this was meant to be. Never had she felt more complete than when she was at Xena's side. And the pain of her lover's violence had devastated her. So much hurt had been between them and where ever there was pain - there was Callisto. The thread of her life had bought her here, and unfortunately, Callisto's thread was woven in to the tapestry of her life.

"Not too much further." Ankh spoke up to no one in particular. Xena had ridden most of the day, and Gabrielle had walked on the other side of Argo. Ankh knew that she could fault neither one of them for their distance. What of her other friends, where were they?

She wished that she could speak to Dhomb, of all of them, he was her closest ally. She had to save them, or else offer to trade herself for their freedom. What she would do about her own lover she did not know. Ankh did not believe that Aillia would just let it go between them. She sighed. Her mind drifted back to Callisto, despite the news, her mind and body were not of the same opinion. She could not control her body's response everytime a memory of Callisto flashed unbidden through her mind.

Screams from below shook each of them from their thoughts. Xena hee-yahhed Argo into a gallop down the hill. Gabrielle and Ankh both sprinted down after the warrior princess. Xena reached the village with her sword arm flashing as she bore down on the attackers. The soldiers fell easily beneath her blade, she could see more pouring in from the south. Argo lashed out with flying hooves to those that dared to come closer. Off to the side, Xena saw the leaders, there were more than one, standing. Not yet joining the fray. Xena flipped off Argo and landed squarely on two soldier's backs before pushing off to land on her feet. Her face was lit with glee as she advanced on 3 angry soldiers.

Gabrielle and Ankh joined the fracas, Gabrielle striking out with her staff, Ankh with her hands and feet. "Ankh!" Xena yelled as she tossed a sword towards the woman. Ankh shook her head and let the sword fall to the ground beside her as she somersaulted away from the strike bearing down on her. She leapt to her feet and swung one leg into an arcing kick across the face of her attacker. Two quick punches and he toppled backwards.

"Ankh!" A man's voice cried out. Ankh turned towards the sound of the voice."What are doing here, defending these people?" A tall figure strode towards her.

"Dhomb?" A smile spread across Ankh's face.

"Why are you defending this village of slavers?" Dhomb stopped in front of Ankh, green eyes blazing down at looked up at the handsome face of her dearest friend.

"Village of slavers? What are you talking about?" Confusion dimmed her smile.

Xena saw one of the commanders stride over to Ankh, were they talking? Why was she not surprised?

"It's true, then, Sharia said you had gone mad. You fight beside the Warlord Xena." The man snarled down at Ankh.

"Dhomb! No, this is Ai..." Ankh didn't finish her sentence, stumbling backwards as he backhanded her.

"I'm sorry Ankh. I cannot stand by and let this happen." Dhomb moved towards Ankh, his eyes watched her dearest friend move towards her, knowing he believed that she was truly on the wrong side of the battle.

"Ten thousand curses on you Aillia." She thought as she leapt away from his next attack.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be." He whirled around to block her attack.

"No Dhomb...I am not on the enemy." Ankh skipped back and kicked him across his strong jaw while his defense was still down where her last attack had been.

"Lover." A voice purred from behind Ankh, Ankh turned and saw the face of her blood bound lover, Sharia. "Sharia." Ankh saw the rage that burned in her eyes, thin blue beams of fury. "Don't Sharia." She whispered as her lover attacked.

"How could you leave us like this? How could you leave me?" Sharia growled, her clawed fingers barely missing Ankh's stomach. Ankh watched as the rage consumed her lover, her beautiful face transforming into a mask of hate. A snarl curled her lips back, exposing sharpened teeth, her hands lethal claws.

"Sharia, no...I didn't leave you." Ankh protested, her head snapping back as Sharia hit her soundly across her face. She stumbled back, trying to move away from Sharia and Dhomb. She watched the muscles ripple across Sharia's body, her skin transforming into black and white diamond scales.

"You are not here anymore!" Sharia's screamed her rage, her claws dragging across her heart as she lunged for Ankh again.

Xena dispatched the last of the soldiers, and hurled her Chakram through the air towards the creature and the man advancing on Ankh. A glancing blow knocked the man unconscious and ricocheted off the creatures shoulder. Xena snatched the weapon out of the air, amazed that the creature was unscathed by the blow. The creature turned, howling and with long loping strides headed for Xena.

"Ne'sharias'tiembe!" Ankh called out, her hands moving in intricate patterns before her. Her head throbbing from Sharia's blow. The creature stopped in it's tracks and turned to glare at Ankh. The sound of a horn from the hilltop made Xena and Ankh both look to see a retreat being called. Another sound and the creature that was Sharia turned and ran back for the still figure of Dhomb. With one arm she scooped him up and turned to face Ankh. "How could you betray me?" The icy fire in blue eyes softened for a moment as she ran past Ankh.

"Sharia..." Ankh whispered, before realizing that her lover was racing towards Gabrielle who had just lowered her staff as the soldiers began their retreat back up the hills. Xena saw the creature heading towards Gabrielle and both Ankh and Xena cried out."Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle turned in time to see the creature bearing down on her, she tried to raise her staff, which did not come up fast enough to deflect the black and white forearm across her forehead. She lost consciousness before the creature had also scooped her up and raced towards the top of the hill. Xena and Ankh raced after the creature, Xena whistled for Argo, cursing when she did not appear. The creature that was Sharia turned and faced the two women headed towards her. On either side of her stood a small delicate woman and massive dark haired man."Arnaia! Zanten!" Ankh called to her former comrades, her breath burning in her lungs.

A schism opened beneath her feet and she tumbled forward. From the corner of her eye, she saw Xena falling forward as well. She tucked and landed on the soft dirt before springing off again. When she and Xena landed on the other side, there was no sign of the army or Sharia or turned and glared at Ankh. "Where are they? What have they done with Gabrielle?" Her voice was threateningly low. Ankh shook her head, "I...I don't know...I don't know anything about this land...To the nearest temple of Hecate I would guess." Ankh did not know what she could do to quell the warrior's anger and fear. Xena wrestled the rage that threatened to explode. She needed to get away from this woman, this harbinger of dark desires.

"The next town due East has a temple I am sure. Meet me there in 2 days time. I need to speak to someone. If you are not there, I will do whatever I need to to get Gabrielle back." Xena said in the same quiet voice, turning back towards the village. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for her familiar golden mare. She saw Argo tethered tightly to a tree, legs tangled in roots that curved suspiciously from the ground surrounding the horse.

"I will be there." Ankh replied softly, settling to her knees on the dry grass beneath her. She waited until she heard the sound of galloping horse hooves receding. She finally made her way down into the village and helped them tend to their wounded before getting back on the road, heading away from the setting sun.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This chapter depicts a sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depiction's of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story or skip this chapter.

Ankh walked until her legs were numb. She kept walking, past sunset, into the night. The glow of the rising moon the only sort of light offered. She wanted to walk her way into oblivion - how could it have come to this. Her jaw throbbed only lightly where Sharia had struck her. Ankh had not been surprised , it was not the first time she had felt a blow from her blood bound lover. She was enough of a healer that she could minimize the pain. The pain she could not stop was the one in her heart.

The farther away she was from Sharia - the more her mind was filled with thoughts of Callisto. Why had Aillia cast such a potent spell? Ankh sighed, why did Aillia do anything when it came to her? When the thoughts finally stopped - chased away by sheer exhaustion, Ankh paused. Despite the steam and the detoxifying, Ankh knew she was still not at her full strength.

Ankh made her way into a clearing off in the forest beside the road. Artemis was shining almost her full glory this night. Ankh removed her armor and nestled into a comfortable spot beneath an old fallen log. Within heartbeats, she was asleep.

Callisto found her like this, moonlight streaming through the trees, highlighting Ankh with light that reminded Callisto of her eyes. Callisto watched the woman slumber, the hunger that she had battled all day rising quickly to the surface. Ankh moaned and turned in her sleep as Callisto knelt beside her, a small smile crossing her lips. Ankh's dreams are of desire, Callisto could see it written across her body as clearly as the intricate scar across her torso.

Callisto's breath caught as Ankh's body undulated like a wave beneath the moon shadows. She licked her lips, the memory of tracing that scar making her tongue tingle. Callisto held her hand just above Ankh's body, feeling the electricity shoot through her as Ankh's warm skin brushed her palm. Ankh felt the sensation zig zag through her body and she rolled towards it, for another touch. A small sigh escaped her smiled at the sound. She let Ankh writhe to make contact again with her teasing fingers. Thoughtfully, with an expression that was both earnest and eager, she unlaced the thin shift covering Ankh's body, tugging it open to expose that body. The slight chill of the night air made her sleeping lover's nipples instantly erect. Callisto smiled as she leaned over and placed her mouth over one nipple, sucking insistently, her tongue swirling around the pointed flesh. Her other hand danced across Ankh's tremoring stomach to flutter around and pinch the other nipple.

Ankh's eyes flew open, and she recognized the shape and scent of her dream lover manifest in the flesh again. She could barely catch her breath as liquid fire ran from her nipples to her groin and back again. Callisto rose in one lithe motion, Ankh groaned at the sudden departure of warm lips and teasing tongue from her chest. The furious fire that she felt before was back again, any exhaustion or thought of sleep burned to ash before the need that held her in its grasp. Callisto placed one finger against Ankh's lips, gazing down at her, she quickly straddled her. Ankh shuddered at the feel of warm skin, leather and soft fabric against her hips and lower stomach. She could feel the godling's heat burning into her abdomen. Callisto lifted Ankh easily with one hand and slid the shift off her lover. She set her down gently, naked beneath her. Callisto smiled as she moved and covered those delicious lips with her own, reaching up to twine her fingers into that soft wavy hair. Ankh arched into the kiss, trembling as the cold metal and leather pressed against the length of her body, surrendering to the pliant lips and artful tongue.

Callisto moaned, feeling Ankh press into her, returning the kiss, hungrily demanding more. If the sight of the silver eyed woman had not been enough to set Callisto at the precipice of falling headlong into the desire that haunted her all day, this kiss did. Callisto's fingers tightened in Ankh's hair, her grip easing Ankh's head back and she traced a path with her tongue over her chin, down the vulnerable throat. Callisto's tongue flickered as she moved to the side, lips and teeth closing in light nips down the muscle leading to the collarbone. Ankh moved against her and Callisto bit down in response, small noises escaping from around her lips. Ankh felt herself surrendering to the sensations evoked by the woman above her. Intoxicated by this blonde warrior. Everything combined to drive her deeper into her need, Callisto's scent, the feel of her, the fierce sweetness of her kiss, the sound of her.

Callisto untangled one hand from its silken web and slid her fingers down the nape of the exposed neck, her nails dragging across the exposed shoulder and down over Ankh's ribs. She moved her head and nibbling on the other woman's earlobe, nipping softly as she chuckled and whispered softly-"Were you waiting for me? Dreaming of me? Of this?"

The vibrations of her voice raced through Ankh, she turned blindly towards Callisto, seeking out those lips, that tongue. Callisto settled against Ankh, her hips rocking ever so slightly. Ankh pulled her closer, moaning into her lips, "Please." Callisto smiles to herself, kissing the woman beneath her with renewed hunger. Her hands and fingers back in the darkness of Ankh's hair, she holds her captive to her kiss, taking everything that is offered and demanding strained against the leather and metal clad body above her, returning the kisses, her desire spilling out of her, surrounding them like a fog. Ankh was devoured by those kisses, Callisto's talented tongue and lips drinking in her very essence.

When she pulled away, Ankh gasped for air, feeling as if her source of oxygen was depleted. Callisto smiled down at her, she could see herself in those dark eyes, shimmering with her need for the wild haired goddess. Callisto sees her reflection in the clear sharp desire of her lover's eyes. Her own heart pounding loudly in her ears, her own breathing ragged. She traced her fingers over Ankh's flesh. This dance they do, it is like some forgotten rhythm that their bodies remember even if their minds have forgotten. She watches, amazed at the involuntary ripples that course through the body beneath her. She moves her head back down, nuzzling the soft skin at the base of her lover's neck, kissing and sucking gently. Her lips re-settle on the marks from their previous encounter. Her fingers move like butterfly wings down to Ankh's inner thighs. Ankh can only move against the body that covers her, Callisto's light touch fanning a fire that already roars. She knows only one thing and it is this blonde woman above her, her touch and her kisses. Callisto focused only on the woman that moves like the ocean against her own shore. Neither one of them realizing that they are already drowning in more than their desire. -


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gabrielle opened her eyes to find her hands and feet bound to a large pole. She surveyed her surroundings, muttering as she wrestled with the knots. "Water in the face, being told the new found desire for my lover is not of my doing, Callisto as Ankh's new girlfriend, being swiped by a large scaly creature, waking up with a headache. This definitely falls into the bad day category." She turned as she felt a draft blow in behind her.

She watched the tall blonde man stride in, eyeing him warily as he smiled down at her. "Easy for you to smile, you aren't the one tied up in the middle of the floor." She said sarcastically. The man frowned slightly as he settled back on his calves to look her in the eye. "I am sorry, there really isn't much we can do about that, for now. Until we know what your friend and Ankh decide to do."

"Uh huh. That would explain not a whole lot, I mean exactly what is going on? Why am I here?" Gabrielle said, only somewhat mollified by his apology, her patience already worn thin by the events of the day.

"That was a mistake. Sharia isn't exactly the most rational creature when she is in her rage frenzy. If she was half as surprised as I was about seeing Ankh defending slavers...Well." The man continued his smile saddening.

"You know Ankh?" Gabrielle asked.

"That I do. She is, was my dearest friend. She is Sharia's lover and a companion to all of us here. That is why we are torn in what to do. Honestly, that is why I am torn." The man answered, sitting cross-legged before the young bard. Why not speak to this open faced young woman, no one else in the camp wanted to talk about the situation they were facing.

"Let me understand this? You - you all are the ones that Ankh is supposed to rescue? Funny hah, you don't look like you need rescuing to me. I, on the other hand, definitely do."

"Rescue us?" The man's brow furrowed, "Why should she need to rescue us?"

"Good question, somehow, I don't think one of us has the full story." Gabrielle said as she leaned down to rub her head with her bound hands.

"Here, I can help you with that." The man reached towards Gabrielle, Gabrielle jerked her head back, glaring at him.

"Shh. This won't hurt, it'll help your head." He said as he placed cool palms across her forehead. "OK. Imagine cool blue light- sweeping over the pain. Like waves against the shore. There, washing it away." He murmured softly as the coolness seeped from his hands into her head.

Gabrielle felt a slight tingling sensation, as cool waves did seem to flow over her, taking her headache with it. He removed his much warmer hands and shook them out, flinging them away from him. "Better?" He asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you. How did you do that?"

"Just a little trick Ankh taught me. She has a bit of talent for casting, but doesn't acknowledge it. Insists that she is a warrior tried and true." The man laughed.

"Casting? You mean spells and such?" Gabrielle asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Yes. It appears at least that much is true. That we are not of your world, exactly. Much is the same, the Gods, some of the culture, but here you have lost touch with that force which hovers around everything. Casting is nothing more than energy being balanced. There really is no difference to casting a spell than performing a good deed." The man explained patiently.

"So when Ankh said that we were under an enthrallment, she wasn't kidding. And when she spoke of Hecate, she really was speaking of her as the Goddess of magic." Gabrielle said slowly.

"Yes...I suppose. Why did Ankh believe that you were under an enthrallment? What does Hecate have to do with this?" The man's voice tightened with some emotion. Was it fear or anger? Gabrielle could not be sure.

"Soldiers wearing Hecate's medallions attacked us, Ankh did not seem surprised. All she told me was that she had to get to Hecate's temple before the equinox to save all of you. That her sister was involved in this somehow."

The man's blue eyes widened, "Aillia? Aillia is involved in this?"

"I guess so. She really didn't say much beyond that. She really didn't say a lot this morning. It was a little tense." Gabrielle said quietly.

"Gods, where are my manners? You would think I had been raised in a barn. I am Dhomb -and you are?" Dhomb said, extending his hand to the young woman. His mind racing at the news he had just heard. Could Aillia really have done this? Set them at odds with one another? Maybe not alone, but with Hecate's help, most definitely. They were protected though, unless, that is why they were here...No the Gods were constant, if Hecate plotted against them here, then surely their protections would be intact.

"Gabrielle." Gabrielle replied, taking his large hand in both of hers, she really had no choice, since her hands were still bound.

"I am sorry. I am sure Ankh was trying to keep you out of harms way, not throw you in front of it." Dhomb smiled apologetically at Gabrielle, nodding down at her hands over his.

"So, any chance that you could let me go since you know that this is all a big mistake?" Gabrielle smiled her most winning smile at Dhomb.

"I, I can't. I don't know if Ankh told you the truth, if you are telling the truth. I need to speak to the others about this. Sharia is the one who has been leading us towards Ankh...When she saw Ankh, she immediately went into a rage..." Dhomb stammered as he stood. He gave her another look, one that she could not quite read and quickly left the tent.

"Great, yea, it was nice talking to you. Thanks for taking my headache away." Gabrielle called after him. "Something about traveling with stoic warriors could be a bard's undoing." She said to herself, settling back against the large pole.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Many thanks to WordWarrior for the use of the wonderful character Widgie, I hope I have done both the creator and the character justice.

Xena wheeled Argo to a stop before the inn. She saw the thin figure of the stable boy looking towards her from the stables. She leapt off Argo, walking to meet him.

"You must be the one she's been expecting. Told me ta watch for ya she did. I'll see to the mare." He said taking the reins from Xena and nodding off towards the inn. Xena nodded her curt reply and grabbing a bedroll off the saddle, she strode across the yard, entering through the kitchen door.

"Warrior. Been expectin' you, I have. The wee bard 'tis not with you. You fear it bodes ill, aye, that's why you're here." The mountain that was Widgie looked up from the pot she was stirring.

"Widgie..." Xena let a rare smile cross her face for this woman who had saved her from her own darkness. Too bad she had not been nearby when everything had happened before Illusia. Although, could even she have prevented that nightmarish slide inside the rage that lived inside. Xena pushed the thoughts from her mind, she was here and now and needed to get help for Gabrielle. "I couldn't think of anyone else who could help with this problem."

"Tell me of th' problem then- Saw it in a dream. Aye, women wi' eyes like th' moon. Carryin' their battle across ta here." The tinkling of the sheet of charms and necklaces filled the air as she moved to set a bowl down before Xena. Xena took a deep breath, inhaling the aromatic scent of the stew as she sat down. Widgie plopped down a loaf of dark bread and settled across from the warrior.

"What 'tis it then? Y' have something of this traveler's? Of course y' do." Widgie held out her hand patiently.

"This is it. We found her naked by the side of the road- this is the bedroll she's been sleeping on. I don't know if it's enough." Xena explained as she handed the rolled up cloth across to the woman.

"Aye, it'll do. Eat-let me concentrate eh?" Widgie took the bedroll and held it in both her hands, her eyes closing. Xena watched her for a moment before digging in to the bowl of stew. Widgie was a multi-skilled woman indeed, but Xena was convinced that her cooking was divinely inspired. Silence settled over the kitchen, punctuated only by the sound of Xena's eating.

Xena had almost finished her meal when Widgie's still form began to shake; tremors ran through her body, setting off more tinkling of the trinkets. Xena waited until Widgie's eyes opened and focused again.

"'Tis not a pretty position t' be. Aye, she is like th' both of ya. Carry's her pain inside o' her. Like someone else we know, t'aint that so Warrior?" Widgie gave a small chuckle, "Light too like your bard, likes ta laugh when she t'aint been pushed, yea? Cursed, that sh' is, and doesn't know 'tis a curse o' her own makin'."

"What do you mean a curse of her own making?" Xena listened intently.

"Aye, are ya drawn to her Warrior? Just a wee bit? Captivatin' is she? 'tis part of th' curse. No, not a curse, a geas. She is drawn to darkness and darkness is drawn ta her. The other one, aye, she did this. If your friend is the light, then th' other, she is the dark."

"Geas? What is a geh - as?" Xena's blue eyes narrowed."What 'tis it indeed? A compulsion it seems. A drive, yea, something set upon her then. Strong, strong it 'tis, binds her deep it does. Marks her too, across her life beat this mark of her geas lays."

"A scar? She has a scar across her chest and torso, given to her by Aillia. Aillia's her sister she said."

"That's it then. Her sister. Eh, that makes less sense. Aillia wants your friend, that 'tis true Warrior. She wants her enough to bargain with the Gods." Widgie said, watching Xena, her face betraying nothing.

"What about Gabrielle? What about Ankh?" Xena was frustrated, she had thought to get more than this. She could have guessed this much.

"The bard is fine for now. Ankh? That I cinnet tell ya. She 'tis already spelled to another. Or thinks she is. The one with rage...Oh a potent mix indeed."

"Callisto. I know." Xena said grimly, her hands clenching into fists."Callisto is spelled as well Warrior. Th' rage that drove her, gone it 'tis. Gone benea' th' need she knows now. Not just a spell either. There is something else. Aye, could be love that's moving through her blind hatred. Powerful force it 'tis, ain't that so Warrior? Aye, you know. You've seen what love can do. Heals - don' it? You saw that from the land of magic and rhyme ya did." Widgie ignored the look of disbelief on Xena's face. Whether the disbelief was from the lecture she was getting about Callisto or the fact that Widgie knew about Illusia - well - that she did not investigate.

"Th' other, Aillia, she is mixing a dangerous brew here. The bard and ya should be fine. The rest o' them, they are not from our land now are they? No way of knowing what could happen. Powerful enemies this traveler ha' made, powerful indeed. She'll ha' to end it, hard choice for her it will be. She'll ha' to kill the one that hurts her. She'll have to run a sword through the creature. Cannot say if even tha' will work. "

"She has to kill her blood bound lover? I've never seen her use a sword." Xena's tone was incredulous. She felt a quick pang as she remembered driving the knife through Marcus's heart and an even deeper remorse for when she had held Gabrielle over her head and felt the cry of vengeance tear past her lips. The memory of the look in Gabrielle's eyes as she screamed "I hate you" made her blood run cold.

"Warrior." Widgie's snapped at the warrior before her. "Ankh has a battle that is being waged with the help of Gods. Not unlike the rage tha' Ares helped spark in ya. Now the question is - do you believe she can be capable of the same love as what you found in your heart? What an answer that may be - eh? Her reluctance to the sword, that's a bit a wisdom on her part, wise choice. She's here now Warrior because she allowed herself to be. There's little you can do for her, 'cept aid her as you've done." Wigdie moved to rise and then leaned across the table to look closely into Xena's eyes."Her struggle should be a familiar one ta watch Warrior. She is battling the consequences of her past. Aye, she's a good warrior, lives by a noble code. Yet still she battles herself and let herself aid her lover who had no such code. Maybe the lesson is it's a battle no matter what path you walk, eh Warrior? Code an' all. There's always a code, right? Eh- right."

Widgie took the empty bowl and moved away from the watched the receding bulk of Widgie as she disappeared through the door that seemed barely large enough to allow her bulk to pass through. She thought of Ankh's refusal to use weapons, another secret undoubtedly. How many secrets could this woman carry? And Widgie's cryptic asides, why couldn't she just say what she wanted to say? Still, the woman had a gift for seeing what she could not. She shook her head ruefully and rose from the table. "That was a silly question, aye it was Warrior." She chided herself, mimicking Wigdie. It had been a long ride to make the time she needed. Now she would have to turn back and hope that Ankh would be at the village.

"Warrior." Widgie stood in the doorway, "That horse of yours needs rest, as do you, aye? Sleep a spell and then on your way with ya."

"I can't, I need to..." Xena yawned, "get back to the village." She narrowed her eyes at Widgie."A bit of sleep will do wonders." Widgie met Xena's gaze and then turned back down the hall, looking back to make sure the warrior followed. Xena struggled with the drowsiness that was settling over her, even her rising anger at the suspicion that Widgie must have seasoned the stew with more than a few herbs did not clear her head. She sighed and followed the woman towards the rooms. Widgie closed the door behind her leaving Xena sleeping soundly. Both warrior and horse would be refreshed by the time they left in the afternoon. She stepped back into the kitchen to prepare for the mid day crowd that would be arriving soon.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ankh opened her eyes to the morning light. She saw Callisto gazing down at her, watching her.

"I was wondering if I had completely exhausted you." She smiled down at the waking woman.

"Considering Apollo was beginning his journey when you finally let me sleep." Ankh replied drowsily, her arm snaking around the naked waist beside her.

"When I finally let you sleep?" Callisto laughed, the melodic sound strange to her own ears, but completely natural when she was in the presence of this woman.

"Mmmm." Ankh curled against the smooth flesh, closing her eyes again.

Callisto trembled at the feel of the other woman settling against her. She was trying to think of a time since she was a child that she had felt this, this...calm.

Ankh breathed deeply, sorrow settling in her chest even as she felt Callisto tremble against her. Something was amiss, this woman who flamed her soul, made her heart ache and her flesh sing. She was a killer of women and children, an enemy to those that had aided her. What was she doing?

Callisto placed her fingers beneath Ankh's chin and tilted her face up towards her. She stared into those fathomless eyes, "I have lain with gods and men, never have I felt the fire within me for revenge ebb, until this day." She murmured, falling still into those eyes.

Ankh saw the truth in those dark eyes, there was not even the blaze of that preternatural desire that had marked their earlier encounters. Her heart ached as she leaned up to kiss Callisto's chin, and then her lips.

Leagues away furious blue eyes smoldered.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sharia screamed as she watched the image of her lover laying in the blonde godling's embrace, then saw her lean up to kiss her.

"I told you she would betray you." Aillia whispered. She smiled as she watched the rage transform the slender blue eyed woman into a creature of hate.

"Sharia." Dhomb rushed in, and then stopped when he saw Aillia. He grasped the hilt of his sword.

"What have you done witch?" He snarled.

"Me? I have done nothing Dhomb. So, how is my brother? I've missed him at family dinners." Aillia purred.

"You brought us here to this strange land..." He said, his tone calm, his eyes raging.

"No, no, you can thank Ankh for that. I am not the enemy here. Oddly enough, I seem to be on your side this time." Aillia met the tall man's gaze steadily, a perfect smile frozen on her face.

Dhomb turned as he saw Sharia rushing towards him, her transformation complete. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her eyes full of fury.

"Ne'sharias'tiembe!" He spoke as he stepped in front of her. She snarled at him but stopped at the words.

"What is going on here?" He asked, moving slowly towards the enraged creature.

"Sharia is a bit upset. Apparently your former friend Ankh will lie with anyone, even the godling that is the sworn enemy of her new allies..." Aillia nodded towards the seer glass.

Dhomb moved to the seer glass and saw Ankh intertwined with a blonde woman, kissing deeply.

"Who is this?" He asked, turning back to the face that resembled his dearest friend in almost every way but for the pale hair that framed it and the harsh edge of the eyes.

"Callisto, a woman who became a Goddess and who has vowed to destroy the Warrior Princess. Some would say she is a seeker of justice. She is on a driven quest to annihilate Xena." Aillia replied, moving towards the creature that was Sharia, stroking the scaled black and white skin softly.

Dhomb did not know what to think. Was it as the young woman had said or had Ankh masterminded this whole thing?

"Why would she be with Ankh?" Dhomb asked, seeing Sharia's muscles ripple as fury coursed through her body.

"Sharia, neg'et che am." He spoke softly, hoping to calm her.

"Don't lie to her Dhomb. It is exactly as it appears, speaking to her in the slyvan tongue will not lessen my slut of a sister's betrayal." Aillia smiled, directing Sharia's gaze back to the seer glass.

"Aillia. This is not necessary. Would you have Ankh destroyed?" Dhomb knew as soon as the words left his mouth what the answer was.

"Dear Dhomb, beloved of my brother Zanten, I would do no harm to Ankh. She is my sister, my mirror, and she offered me life when you would have taken it." Aillia answered, her voice edged with steel.

Dhomb looked at Aillia standing behind Sharia, her hands delicately brushing through the dark hair and over the scaled shoulders. Aillia had bought them here and would have them all destroy each other. His heart sank as he realized that he had abandoned his friend, the greatest strength of their party had been destroyed. They were divided.

His expression did not belie his realization when he spoke again. "Of course not Aillia. I am just a bit confused to find our situations to be so different here. Ankh riding with Warlords and avengers and you here to help us. Do we attack her again?"

"No, she'll come to us, and hopefully, we can show her the error of her ways." Aillia smiled as she led Sharia towards the piles of pillows and blankets at the back of the tent.

Dhomb nodded and left the tent. Should he speak to Zanten and Arnaia? Could they be trusted or would they not believe him when he told them Aillia was here? He looked across the camp, saw the muscular form of his lover sparring with one of the commanders. Arnaia was looking over battle plans with another. He sighed and walked back to his own tent. The young woman was probably hungry by now, the least he do was be sure that she ate and decide what to do from there.

Callisto brushed the hair back from Ankh's flushed face, kissing her forehead, her cheekbones, her jaw, her chin before settling softly on her lips. Ankh sighed beneath the kiss, returning it with gentle force.

"We could stay here all day." Callisto murmured, pulling back.

"I think we have." Ankh smiled.

"Hmm. So we have. It doesn't seem long enough." Callisto moved her lips down the curve of the neck beneath her, tasting the salty aftermath of their passion.

"Where do you go when you are away from me?" Ankh asked, shifting her head to allow rose petal soft lips better access.

Callisto paused for a moment, then whispered softly, "Into an emptiness. I go with a burning ache inside my chest. An ache that spreads like fire throughout my flesh. I sit and marvel that I could feel anything like this, and wonder what forces are toying with me."

Ankh moved her head back down and gently tugged Callisto up until they were face to face again.

"And if it were true...If you were being - toyed with through your desires, what does that mean?" Ankh asked, not sure which answer would calm her fears.

"I am many things - least of which has been lover or friend - but I am not controlled by God nor man, my heart is my own." Callisto said with a fierce intensity, her body beginning to glow.

Ankh felt the heat from Callisto's conviction. She moved like a gentle wave to remind the godling above her of the power that surged through her lean form. Callisto felt her move and smiled as she reined her unconscious flare back in. She looked at the small 'C' that was already a healing burn at the base of Ankh's neck. She had done that with her fingertip. Ankh had watched her intently when she had done that - those silver eyes fixing her like a chained animal in their gaze. Ankh ran her hands up and over Callisto's back, pulling her closer. She did not know what to think. Whether to be elated or afraid or both. Could it be true? Were they were falling in love outside of Aillia's enchantment? How could she know when every moment she spent with this woman had been hungering for the touch and feel of her? Sometimes, like now, when she saw that look in the deep brown eyes above her, it was not need or hunger or want that illuminated them. No, it was something else and it moved like a snake underwater through Ankh's defenses and she felt the same thing reflecting back.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Xena rode Argo along the trail, moving swiftly beneath the light of the moon. She had been riding since early afternoon and knew, despite her initial anger, that the rest had done both her and Argo a world of good. She had to get to Gabrielle though. Her blue eyes narrowed as she wondered if Ankh were on her way to the village. Undoubtedly, Callisto had reappeared and did not leave with dawn's light. The image of Callisto so hungry for Ankh unnerved her slightly. Xena found it hard to believe that a soul that had died, been reborn as immortal and then become a God could know that kind of passion. Genuine passion. Not the games that the other Olympians were so fond of. Indulging in their whims as an aside. Xena's mind flickered briefly to the thought of feeling Ankh surrender beneath her like she had for Callisto. Xena grit her teeth as she chased the thought out with images of Gabrielle. This curse, spell, whatever, was problematic, to say the least.

She saw a shadow moving on the side of the road stop and turn around. She slowed Argo, her hand grasping the Chakram at her waist. When she was nearer, she recognized the slender form. She pulled Argo to a halt.

"Ankh." She said calmly, her hand still resting at her waist.

Ankh looked up at Xena and nodded.

"Xena...They have not yet headed for the village. They are still in their camp and I know where it is."

"What were you going to do? Attack them alone?" Xena didn't dismount but sat gazing down at the shadowed silver eyes of the woman below.

"I would not attack them. I was going to release Gabrielle, once she is safe, I would plan from there."

"How were you going to release her? Just walk in and set her free?"

"I am very familiar with the way they have their guards posted and where their weaknesses would lay. Someone, I think Dhomb, wants to help release her." Ankh said as she turned away from the aloof warrior and began to walk along the trail again.

"The same man that attacked you?" Xena called after her, her instincts telling her that this could be a trap, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Yes." Ankh turned back for a moment, then continued on her way. Xena nudged Argo into a trot and fell in beside Ankh.

"Why would he help you now?"

"I don't know, but if anyone could cast their location so briefly, it would be he. I suspect he was brief in order to avoid detection. I can meet you in the village still, or send Gabrielle ahead to meet you." There was something in Ankh's voice, a resignation.

"No, if you go, I go. I need to make sure that Gabrielle is safe."

They continued on in silence, Xena was trying to figure out a way to tell Ankh what Widgie had told her. Finally she said, "Where is Callisto?"

"Gone. I don't know where. Warrior..."Ankh stopped and turned to look up at Xena.

Xena reined Argo to a stop and waited, her expression blank.

"What do you make of Callisto and I? I cannot tell what is my heart's voice and what is the enthrallment."

"What are you asking me?" Xena asked, her voice dangerously low.

"I...I don't know. How could I be attracted to one as cold as she? One whose moniker is alternately Goddess of Rage, Obsession, Vengeance...Yet... When we are together, she is none of those things. She is not cold, not hard, not angry. She speaks to me of her need when we are apart, her peace when we are together." Ankh sighed, running her fingers through her hair, her gaze falling to the ground.

"Are you saying that Callisto is falling in love with you? And you her?" Xena couldn't believe her ears. Callisto, the woman who had killed countless innocents, laying the blame at Xena's feet so that she could continue to kill guilt free. Callisto who had cut down Perdicus in cold blood. Double crossed her more times than she could count, helped Hope kill her son. She tried not to think about what Widgie had said, Callisto was the heartless embodiment of vengeance. And she pushed the lyrical voice that had been the voice of almost reason in Illusia out of her mind.

"That is what I am asking you." Ankh answered softly.

Xena leapt off of Argo and stood before Ankh. "I do not know if it could be love. The Callisto I know has no love in her heart, she is a woman consumed by rage. She is drawn to you because darkness is drawn to you like moth to a flame. Your scar is more than a scar, it is a...Geas." Xena stumbled slightly over the last word.

Ankh looked up at Xena, her gaze no longer confused but piercingly intent. "A geas? What kind of geas?"

"To be drawn to darkness and darkness drawn to you." Even as Xena said it, something shifted inside her and she knew that Widgie had spoken the truth. The darkness she struggled with daily was trying to crawl again towards the fierce light in those liquid metal eyes. Images of Callisto pressing Ankh against the tree, the slight struggle and then melting surrender caused her to become hyper aware of her proximity to the smaller warrior. She turned and stepped away from Ankh.

Ankh saw the flash in the warrior's eyes and knew, as she must have always known, that Aillia had indeed placed a geas upon her that day long ago. The once forgotten words roared in her ears and her scar burned as if struck anew.

"*L'ankha'chien, savior then of shadows. Offer yourself as sacrifice. Lay your will down before them as they lay theirs down to own you. Darkness you seek to lighten, then darkness shall be drawn to you. Your desire shall be your undoing and lead you into a starless night. Shi carlin'biar. Nech r'niur call'viem.*"

"She did-I...I am bound to darkness and powerless." Ankh whispered, falling to her knees. The words had meant nothing to her at the time, but the final sentences made the words more than words. They wove them into her very being, just as the silver melted against and through her flesh, so then were the words written against her heart.

"We will go and rescue Gabrielle, and I will return to Aillia." Ankh finally said, looking down at her clenched fists.

"No. You do not have to return to Aillia, it will not save your friends. You know she will sacrifice them anywise just to see the look on your face when she does. If she does that, then your spirit will die and you will be hers absolutely." Xena watched the woman struggle with this news, concentrating on the image of Gabrielle's face to quell the rising darkness and the desire that rode its back.

"You cannot break a geas." Ankh said flatly.

"There is one way. You must kill your blood bound lover. She must die beneath your blade." Xena began to relax as the darkness ebbed at the thought of her lover.

"I carry no blade." Ankh replied. Her eyes closed slowly and it came back to her, as if it were yesterday. She was hot, tired and wounded. Fighting to keep back Aillia's army from taking the village. She had been separated from the others, slashing her way to drive back those foolish enough to attack her. Blinded by the blood and sweat in her eyes, someone had screamed out to her, a warning. In a manner borne of countless battle, it had been reflex, dropping to one knee and thrusting her sword behind her. She had turned, wiping her eyes, and seen the still form. She had collapsed beside the figure, desperately scanning for any glimmer of life. Her stomach cramped and she felt physically ill. A woman fell upon her screaming, "Didn't you hear me? I told you he was behind you, I screamed it and you just ran him through. A child, you ran him through." She punched and kicked at Ankh screaming over and over, "You killed him."

"Tell me anything that I need to know to aid you. Whatever you are holding inside because of shame will not do me or the others any good. You are too skilled a warrior to be bested face to face, so Aillia has made you question yourself, your intentions, your beliefs. She is winning so far L'ankha'chien." Xena spoke harshly, there was little she could do for this woman and her doubt could compromise Gabrielle's safety.

Ankh looked up, startled at the tone of the warrior's voice. "She is not winning."

"Yes she is. Look at you. Do you doubt your cause? Do you doubt the reason why you picked up a sword? I know about those doubts, I know about wanting to unshed the blood that has already been shed. If you had not been there to stop Aillia, what kind of world would you be living in now?" Xena thought back to her own wish granted by the Fates up to the recent turn of events. Oh believe me when I say I say I know about wishing to undo what has been done.

Ankh glared at the warrior, her silver eyes darkening. "Maybe it would have been a better world. Someone else would have bested her and I would not be here, now, struggling with every...single...choice I ever made." The sentence dropped off to a whisper at the end. Ankh sat there - the barrage of images and the implication of everything. What had she had with Sharia? What did she have with Callisto? She thought of Dhomb and the others. Her friends. No matter what enthrallment or geas Aillia had placed on her, she had risked her neck for them and they for her on countless occasions. Her mind wandered back to Callisto. That look - when the Goddess had left her earlier. Was that forced or genuine?

Xena waited, not saying a word. She stepped back slightly when she heard Ankh break out into laughter.

"By the Gods, yours or mine - doesn't rightly matter - useless vain things that they are - the lot of them. I have been a brooding melancholy one haven't I? Well then Warrior, first we will rescue your beloved. Then, then I will decide what to do." Ankh smiled at Xena. She was no less troubled, but she knew that the warrior was right, the more indecisive she became and faltered, the easier it was for Aillia to manipulate the situation.

"Ready?" She called back, moving off down the trail again. Xena shook her head and followed. What could Widgie have meant to watch her lessons closely? She was not sure this manic Ankh would be any better of an ally in battle.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"So tell me everything that Ankh told you." Dhomb asked Gabrielle, smiling at her appreciation for the food he had bought.

"Well...I don't know that I know any more than I already told you. Aillia has planned this whole thing, and Ankh is the one that has to stop it..." Gabrielle stopped as she dipped a chunk of bread into the stewish looking mixture. "Uhm...This is good. What is it?" She asked munching away.

"Quail simmered with onions, and herbs until it all becomes one big thick mess, like that." Dhomb smiled at Gabrielle's appetite.

His face became a bit more serious and he started to speak. Just then the tent flap opened and a tall dark haired man entered. He glanced at Gabrielle and then walked over to Dhomb. He placed his hands on his shoulders and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"I've been looking for you. Sharia is besides herself with jealousy. Did you know Ankh had taken a new lover?" He asked as he sat beside Dhomb.

"Zanten, this is Gabrielle, Gabrielle, this is my lover." Dhomb introduced the two, Gabrielle noticed the look in Dhomb's eyes, he did not look comfortable.

"Hello." Gabrielle smiled at the new arrival.

The man nodded curtly at her and then turned back to Dhomb.

"Ankh has done it this time. Why didn't you tell me Aillia had arrived? If she were not here, I don't know what Sharia would have done by now."

Gabrielle raised an eyebrow but kept quiet when she saw the look Dhomb gave her.

"It is so odd to me that Ankh should be our enemy and Aillia our ally." Dhomb replied quietly, hoping to hear in his lover's reply that he too found it odd.

"This is a strange land, strange things are happening. We can sleep in my tent, I'll keep guards posted here for this one." Zanten said as he nodded at Gabrielle and then rose to his full height. Dhomb knew then that his lover was not his ally here. That all the years of how he had betrayed his sister to join with Dhomb and the others was finally coming back to haunt him. Dhomb knew that despite the evil that was Aillia - to Zanten - who never spoke of it - she was the sister he had known since childhood. Ankh was the one he had found as an adult. Dhomb had wondered more than once, if it had not been for him, would Zanten have gone against Ankh?

Dhomb didn't look at him when he replied, "I'd feel better if I stayed here tonight. It was not her fault that Shanaria grabbed her." Zanten furrowed his brow and then shrugged. Dhomb had been acting strangely ever since they arrived here. Zanten saw the world in two ways, engaged in battle or not.

"In the morning then, we will meet with Sharia and Aillia to discuss our attack." He said as he left the tent.

"Nice guy." Gabrielle said as she watched him leave.

"Nothing is the way it should be here. He is a good man, brave in battle. No one else is concerned that Aillia is in our camp, as our ally. He said we would meet Sharia and Aillia as easily as he used to say Ankh and Sharia...I don't know what is going on here...Eat well, and rest. I suspect you will be traveling this evening."

"Traveling?" Gabrielle turned her attention from the fruits she was examining.

"I let Ankh know the location of our camp. She and most likely the other will arrive here sometime before dawn." Dhomb said quietly.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Gabrielle gazed across at him.

"There more things unfold here, the less certain I am of which side of this I should be on. I do know that you and your friend should not suffer for the battle that has bought us here. Whether Ankh is my enemy or not, you cannot be faulted for aiding a wounded traveler. Now, finish eating, I'll be back in a moment." Dhomb explained and then moved towards the door.

Gabrielle watched him go, then looked down and realized he had left her hands untied.

"Wait for Xena and Ankh- or leave now? Maybe they want me to leave now and this is all a trick. Maybe he really isn't confused and wants to see what I'll do." Gabrielle picked up the piece of fruit she had been examining. She scanned the tent, her staff wasn't here, it must have fallen when she was knocked unconscious by Sharia. She bit into the juicy piece of fruit and thought that waiting one more night couldn't hurt. After all - the bed was pretty comfortable.


	20. Chapter 19

LOVE/SEX WARNING/DISCLAIMER: This chapter depicts a sexual relationship between two consenting adult women. If you are under 18 years of age or if this type of story is illegal in the state or country in which you live, please do not read it. If depiction's of this nature disturb you, you may wish to read something other than this story or skip this chapter.

**Chapter 19**

Xena and Ankh crept along the edge of the camp. True to her word, Ankh knew where the guards were posted and they dispatched them easily enough. Ankh had not spoken of a sword again, but Xena knew she was toying with the idea. Xena remembered what she had felt outside the temple of the Fates, she had given up her sword until she realized the consequences.

Ankh's eyes scanned the camp, there was Dhomb's tent. She smiled to herself in the dark, his was always the nicest tent in their camps. He had such discriminating tastes.

She saw Zanten's tent and Arnaia's as well. Both of them darkened. Over there, was Sharia's tent. She noticed with a slight pang that Sharia still flew their banner. She saw shadows against the sheer fabric. There were two people in the tent. The sinuous way they moved...They were in bed. Her silver eyes narrowed, Sharia would not...Xena's touch on her arm drew her back to herself. Who was she to be jealous, was it even jealousy? She nodded to Dhomb's tent, Xena made a motion indicating she would go from the north and Ankh could sneak in from the east. Ankh nodded her assent and both women moved through the underbrush.

Aillia smiled as she slowed her ministrations, not quite bringing Sharia the release she craved. No, she wanted Ankh to hear her former lover's screams of passion. Make her know who controlled whom around here.

Dhomb opened his eyes and gently shook the sleeping young woman awake. He placed his fingers to his lips and nodded to the flap in the tent. Gabrielle looked at him for a moment with sleep filled eyes before she understood what he was doing. She got up and waited.

There was the sound of cloth tearing and Xena ducked in through the side of the tent while Ankh slipped in beneath the flap. Gabrielle ran and hugged Xena to the warrior's surprise. She did not expect her to be free.

Ankh caught Dhomb's eye, he motioned her over, "Aillia is here. I don't know what is going on, but take her and go. You know what to do for now." He whispered quietly.

Ankh nodded and struck him soundly in the temple, catching him as he fell forward and gently placing him on the bedroll. "Forgive me the madness I seem to have wrought." She whispered as she stroked his blonde hair back from his face.

Xena raised an eyebrow before she ducked back out the way she had come, with Gabrielle in tow. Ankh smiled down at her friend, before moving to follow the warrior and bard. Just as she made it to the edge of the camp she heard Sharia's cry of passion. Ankh involuntarily turned back towards the camp. She knew that sound well, she had been the cause of it so many times. Xena grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her into the woods. Ankh turned to face her, her eyes blazing beneath the moon.

"It is Aillia, she is trying to get to you, you know she is. Don't be a fool." Xena hissed at Ankh. Ankh narrowed her eyes, looking back towards the camp. She shrugged the warrior's hand off and stormed into the woods. Xena shook her head as she and Gabrielle moved back in the direction where she had left Argo

.By the time they made it back to the makeshift camp, Xena and Gabrielle had spoken of the news she had received from Dhomb. They both stepped into the clearing and looked around.

"She isn't here. You don't think she went back do?" Gabrielle asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. At least she started the fire before she left. See, her tracks lead in the other direction." Xena pointed to the tracks that continued to lead deeper into the forest. She almost suspected that she knew where Ankh was going.

Gabrielle knew as well, "She's going to find Callisto isn't she?" She asked Xena, a little disappointed when she thought of the plush bed she had just left as she gazed at their bedrolls but more than happy at the exchange to be with her lover.

"I think so." Xena sighed as she spread out the bedrolls.

"Well, the good thing is that it gives us plenty of time alone?" Gabrielle grinned as she made her way over to the warrior princess, pushing her down onto the bedroll.

"Hey, shouldn't you be telling me about how miserable you were being away from me?" Xena asked in mock surprise as Gabrielle straddled her, smiling wickedly down at her.

"I was. It was terrible, I ate hot food." Gabrielle kissed Xena once lightly, "I slept in a comfortable bed, warm and snug." Gabrielle kissed Xena again. "I mean as far as captivity goes, this was one of the more pleasant experiences. Not quite as nice as the time I was supposed to be Queen, now that was nice, except for the honeymoon that had been planned." Gabrielle kissed Xena again and pulled back. "Actually, let me see if I can remember a more pleasant encounter..."

"Gabrielle, can we talk later?" Xena growled as she pulled the laughing bard back to her lips.

"I was wondering when you'd say that." Gabrielle murmured before kissing Xena deeply. Xena responded to the gentle sensation of Gabrielle's tongue probing her mouth. Tasting each other. The soft sound of their kissing filled the air. For the first time in three days, the supercharged desire that had fueled their encounters was missing. Instead, each woman reveled in rediscovering the other.

Gabrielle ran her fingers lightly over the warrior's muscled flesh, tracing the outline of the armor that still covered her. Xena's fingers curled in the golden red locks of her lover, moving down and across her back. How long did they spend just like this, locked in soft kisses, hands gently roaming, melting into one another. Each woman could feel the other's rising excitement, matched in perfect tempo to her own.

Xena moaned softly into her lover's lips. "I love you Gabrielle."

The sound of her lover's voice and the gentle vibration of her moan flashed through Gabrielle like lightning. She pulled back, "Xena." She whispered, stroking the proud face beneath her, her own emerald eyes reflecting the fire she saw in those burning azure eyes.

Xena wondered, not for the first time, certainly not the last, how this woman had come into her life? And how they had survived all that they had survived.

Gabrielle slipped off of Xena and began to slip out of her clothes. Xena rolled into a sitting position, moving behind Gabrielle.

"Let me." She murmured nuzzling Gabrielle's neck, her hands covering the bard's.

Gabrielle leaned back into the solid warmth of her lover as Xena's agile fingers quickly freed her from her garments. "So beautiful," she heard Xena whisper, feeling the rough texture of her lover's hands caressing across the flesh of her stomach and chest. She felt heat rising through her body, her skin tingling where she was touched.

Xena leaned forward, cupping the firms breasts of the bard. Caressing them lightly, she nuzzled Gabrielle's ear, kissing her way down the soft silken curve of the supple neck.

Gabrielle moaned and turned to look at Xena, "I want to feel you against me." She smiled at the warrior, her fingers quickly working on the clasps and buckles that held the armor in place. Gabrielle moved against Xena, moments later, breast against breast, they kissed once more. Their kisses a bit more probing, passion building and spreading from one to the other and back again.

Xena lost herself in the sweet taste of Gabrielle's lips and tongue, her warrior's hands roaming the soft flesh. Each time they made love, Xena marveled at the younger woman's body. She could not touch it enough to burn the memory into her skin. Xena brushed her thumbs against the erect nipples that teased her own, moaning into the kiss.

Gabrielle melted beneath the feel on Xena's skin against her own, the roughened thumbs gently teasing the aching nipples and when Xena moaned, Gabrielle felt the sound from her lips all the way into her groin. She wrapped her fingers through Xena's dark tresses, pulling her closer. She felt Xena's hands slide down to her hips, gripping her, pulling their bodies closer.

Xena trembled against Gabrielle's body and she felt her lover tremble in response. The kisses had become almost maddening, yet she could not tear herself away. Gabrielle pulled back, gasping as she looked into Xena's eyes. The intensity of the love Xena saw there, burning with a passion made her heart ache.

"Xena." Gabrielle whispered, stroking dark hair back from flushed skin. "Gabrielle." Xena replied in that voice that still sent shivers through the bard's body.

No further words were spoken, as they conveyed the depth of their love for one another with gentle hands, reverent kisses, and escaping sighs. For the first time since the walls had come up between them, they had found their way back to the love that had been their shelter so often before.

Ankh stormed through the forest, blindly forging ahead, the branches and saplings thrashing across her body.

"L'ankha'chein." She turned towards the sound of Callisto's voice. Her new lover stood shadowed beneath a tree. Muted patterns of moonlight covered her body.

Ankh moved towards her, her mind and heart consumed by her warring emotions. She moved quickly and covered Callisto's body with her own, forcing her back against the tree, covering her mouth hungrily. Callisto melted back beneath the force of the kiss, the searching tongue, the roaming hands.

Ankh kissed Callisto roughly, her hands already tugging at the blonde warrior's leather bodice. Freeing the flesh beneath it, her hands grasped and kneaded the soft flesh. Callisto responded to the savage attentions of Ankh. Her body burning at the intensity of Ankh's kisses and touch. She had ached for this all day. Ankh moved her lips to Callisto's throat, sucking and biting along her neck as her fingers continued to tease the fevered flesh beneath them.

"Callisto." Ankh growled into the woman's flesh, moving down towards her chest, wanting only to drown in her, to possess her, to take her. Anything to drive the sound of Sharia's cries from her mind.

Callisto groaned at the sound of Ankh's voice against her body, arching against the hands and lips covering her.

Ankh moved blindly, instinctually, primal over the godling's body. Callisto wrapped her fingers in the luxurious softness of Ankh's hair, pulling that ravenous mouth closer, harder against her. She felt Ankh pressing her thighs open, wider, positioning her hands so that she was almost sitting, resting on Ankh's forearms. Ankh was everywhere, touching her, kissing her, possessing her. Callisto gasped as her body responded to the hunger that was consuming her. Ankh moved her mouth down across Callisto's stomach, her lips and tongue seeking the taste, the heat, the nectar of her lover. Callisto hands clenched against Ankh's scalp, blinded by the flash of desire sparked by the ravenous ministrations of her lover's mouth. Ankh knelt, worshipping this Goddess, her Goddess, fervently and voraciously. Callisto was maddened by this fierce attention. Her body thrummed and unraveled. She felt her release building, coursing through her body like wildfire. Ankh moaned as she pressed Callisto back against the tree.

Callisto shuddered, feeling Ankh's fingers pierce her, moving up into her, responding to her tempo. Callisto threw her head back and screamed into the night, one long scream of passion unbound, yelling to Mount Olympus and back, a scream of release as she almost collapsed from the force that moved through her. Her outlined literally burned into the face of the tree. Later generations would create tales and stories about the imprint of a body seared into the tree's trunk. The scream stabbed into Ankh's mind like a slap in the face, and she slowed, then stopped. She leaned her head against the warm thigh. Slowly, she repositioned herself and released Callisto.

Callisto collapsed forward slightly then she was caught in Ankh's arms and she felt herself gently lowered to the ground. Ankh's hands gentle against her face as she pushed the hair back from her eyes. She waited for her heart to slow and her breathing to return to normal. She opened her eyes and saw Ankh sitting beside her, tears streaming down her face.

"Ankh?" Callisto asked, still struggling to catch her breath.

Ankh just shook her head. What was going on with her? She had attacked this woman before her...A woman she was sure she was falling in love with. And if she was, then why attack her so? To make her scream so that she could forget the sound of Sharia's screams? Or to take her, possess her the way she had allowed herself to be possessed? She had given Callisto pleasure before, truly, but often in the aftermath of Callisto's hunger. Who had she become in this land?

Callisto saw the anguish in those silver eyes. Why was she so distraught? Callisto was torn, she had not comforted anyone she loved since her mother and sister died. She had spent the day obsessing about what was happening. She tried to call back the rage that burned inside her for Xena, it flickered up now and again, but mostly, she thought of Ankh. The other one had not disturbed her today. So she was left alone with this storm of emotions assailing her. Could this must be what Xena felt with Gabrielle then? Someone who quells the fury and rage by their mere presence and touch?

"Ankh. Look at me." Callisto tipped the face she had come to memorize in these last few days towards her.

Ankh looked up at her, she reached out and gently tugged Callisto's leather bodice back into place. "I'm sorry about your garments." She said softly.

Callisto gave a soft laugh, "I'm not. You have never been so...so...fierce. You consumed me wholly. Now we are even."

Ankh looked into those warm brown eyes, seeing in them the honesty of her answer. Ankh knew she was falling in love with this woman, goddess...She had needed the taste of her, the feel of her, she wanted to consume her, to make her scream out her name. This was not part of the enthrallment.

"No. Not yet." Ankh said as she slipped out of her armor and then her shift. She moved until she was kneeling directly before Callisto, moonlight playing over her silken skin.

She gazed at Callisto, need illuminating those mercury eyes and she grasped the former warlord's hands in her own.

"I want you to take me. Tonight, I am yours without enchantments. I need you."

Callisto's heart quickened in her chest. She gazed at the woman before her, it was not lust that coursed through her body. Callisto smiled to herself. She would kiss her until she cried out just from the kisses alone. She moved forward until she was facing Ankh, she gently cupped the face before her and touched her lips softly to the other woman's.

Beneath the scar of her burden, Ankh felt something melting out of her when her lips met Callisto's.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Gabrielle's eyes opened into the faint predawn light. She smiled to herself and snuggled in closer against the length of Xena. She looked up and saw Xena's eyes opened and focused on something at the edge of the clearing. Gabrielle turned her head slightly and felt her breath catch in her throat. Callisto.

Xena squeezed the bard gently. Sky and forest bright eyes bore silent witness to the scene before them.

Gabrielle watched in amazement at the gentle caress of Callisto's fingers tracing Ankh's face. Ankh's own hands rested gently on Callisto's bracers, they were gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Callisto tilted her head and kissed Ankh. Dark hair mingling with blond as Ankh's hands moved along the sinewy arms and across the muscular back. The kiss ended and Gabrielle saw Callisto's smile. Not the demented smile she remembered from her nightmares, a sweet, almost innocent, smile. The women stood, holding each other and murmuring before Ankh shook her head slightly and tossed her head in the direction of the camp. Callisto glanced over at where she and Xena lay and then turned back to gaze into Ankh's eyes. Gabrielle would never be sure, but she thought she saw something almost pleading in Callisto's gaze. No more words were exchanged, they seemed to be communicating solely through the gaze they locked on each other. The communication ended in another kiss.

Xena nudged Gabrielle and they both closed their eyes when Ankh moved back towards the camp. The last thing Gabrielle saw was Callisto looking after Ankh before she disappeared in that shimmering blue light that the Gods came and went with. With her eyes still closed, Gabrielle could not tell when Ankh made it back to camp. She opened her eyes to see Ankh sitting beside the embers, tossing on a few bits of wood to revive the flame.

Ankh was gazing pensively into the struggling fire. Her gaze flicked over and caught Gabrielle's. She smiled at the bard, curled around the warrior.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Gabrielle replied, feeling shy again, although not sure why. Was it seeing her with Callisto? Listening to Dhomb? Knowing that this woman's former allies were already plotting her demise? Maybe they were telling the truth and Ankh was not at all as she appeared.

Xena shifted and moved to sit up, still holding Gabrielle close. She could feel the tension that had crept through her lover's muscles as the scene between Ankh and Callisto unfolded. She couldn't really blame her, there was something unnerving about the way that Callisto looked at Ankh.

"And you? How was your evening?" Xena asked. Gabrielle looked up at the face of her lover and saw nothing, just mild inquisitiveness.

Ankh looked down at the now blazing fire. A small smile crept across her lips, "Fine. It turned out fine."

"Good. We should get moving as quickly as possible then. We need to make it to the next town before the others do." Xena replied, all business, even as she squeezed Gabrielle's shoulder quickly.

"There is no rush Xena. First something to eat and we will still get there soon enough. We are but three, they are an entire army." Ankh said as she moved towards the saddlebags for the dried grain and fruit. "Besides, Aillia is not really a morning person."

Gabrielle looked up at Xena who shrugged. Ankh was in better spirits undoubtedly, she could only wonder what had happened between Callisto and her.

"Did you see Callisto?" Gabrielle asked cheerfully, this dancing around all these doubts she had was going to drive her insane if they spent the day pretending this wasn't there between them.

Ankh came back to the fire, placing the small pot with the dried grain, dried fruit and water over it.

"I did...I think that outside Aillia's enthrallment, I am falling in love with her." She replied quietly.

Gabrielle and Xena both stared at her. Gabrielle was the first to speak.

"How...How could you fall in love with...with...her?" She tried to understand, she had even allowed herself to forgive Callisto as much as she could. Without her, she would never have realized that her true love was Xena, but that did not minimize all the things she had done merely for the sheer thrill of it.

Ankh did not answer, she merely raised one eyebrow as she glanced between Xena and Gabrielle, settling on Xena for a moment longer, before she went back to stirring the mixture in the pot.

"The same way you could love me Gabrielle." Xena answered quietly, struggling to keep her anger in check at Ankh's insinuating glance.

Gabrielle opened her mouth to argue, but wasn't sure what she could say. The Xena she knew wasn't like that...Except, she had seen Xena's darkness, had seen the cold empty eyes filled only with fury and hate. Knew first hand what kind of violence her lover was capable of. She sighed, frustrated and a little bit shamed.

"I am sorry. I honestly do not know what is going to happen, I only know that the equinox is tonight and Aillia will be making plans. Perhaps my feelings really are part of the enthrallment and once that and the geas are broken this will be a moot point. Or I could lose and be destroyed. That is for tomorrow's dawn to know. I have to get a sword when we get to town. My life will not be dictated by the venom of Aillia and my own guilt any longer."

"But do you know which side Callisto will be fighting on? You could be facing 3 women leading an army out for your blood." Xena asked, smiling despite herself.

Ankh laughed, "I do not know, but is that not every warrior's nightmare?" She shook her head at the image.

"I want to thank you both again. Certainly this has done nothing but inconvenience you. I am fortunate to have found you." Ankh said, ladling the gruel mixture into mugs and handing them over to Xena and Gabrielle.

"I don't know, it's almost refreshing to not be the central target of conniving Gods and angry Warlords." Gabrielle said as she took her mug.

"Gabrielle." Xena shot a 'look' at the smaller woman with mock seriousness.

"C'mon Xena, admit it, it's almost a relief." Gabrielle grinned up at the warrior.

"Aye, I would offer my...maybe I should be careful what I say since you never know who's listening. I'd trade places with you." Ankh agreed chuckling.

The sun rose to find the three woman laughing and sharing stories. Xena had to admit that this Ankh was much more pleasant to be around than the indecisive brooding woman. Once finished with their breakfast, they quickly broke camp and headed towards the town.

"Dhomb? Dhomb?" Zanten gently nudged the prone form of his lover, wincing at the bruise that flowered across his temple.

"Uhnh." Dhomb groaned, Ankh could still pack a mean punch. He owed her one, that was for sure.

"Dhomb, what happened? The shift change found the late shift tied up, I came here and find the girl gone and you like this." Zanten gently lifted the other man, pressing a cool rag against the bruise.

"Ow! Ankh came. Who else could have dispatched the guards, and known where they were? She nailed me before I could react." Dhomb answered, glad that he could keep his eyes closed under the guise of pain.

"Was she alone?" Zanten asked, noticing the rip in the side of the tent.

"I don't know, I didn't really have a lot of time to visit with her." Dhomb snapped his reply. Despite what was going on, he believed, and knew Ankh did too, that the 2 women who aided her should be involved as little as possible. He wouldn't set Hecate and Aillia loose on his worst enemies, much less innocent bystanders.

"No matter. Come, we need to meet in Sharia's tent. Do you need more time? I can excuse you. Everyone would understand." Zanten replied stonily, something was not right here. Dhomb was not a heavy sleeper, even if Ankh was as stealthy as a shadow. This was an exercise the two of them had played often. Zanten could not remember the times he awoke to Dhomb leaping out of bed and grabbing Ankh from behind curtains, down from the ceiling, from beneath their bed.

"No, no. I will be there in a moment. I just need to clean up a bit." Dhomb rolled off the bed and held his head for a moment. Least she could have done was remove some of the pain. He thought as he moved towards the pitcher and basin. Zanten watched him for a moment and then exited.

Dhomb splashed cool water against his face and patted it dry. He looked at his reflection. He took his hand and placed it over the bruise. He closed his eyes and felt the healing blue wash through his temple. "Ahh, better." He sighed as he shook the heat from his hand.

He ran his fingers through his hair and ducked beneath the flap to head towards Sharia's tent. He had traveled with Ankh on many a campaign and seen her make many a mistake when it came to matters of the heart. He struggled with his own doubt, was Ankh truly that changed here that he would need to fight against her with Aillia as an ally? He had wanted Aillia destroyed once and for all. Ankh had argued passionately on her behalf, as had the old witch. From that day, they had never truly been rid of her. Even Zanten would not discuss Dhomb's position to kill her. Arnaia had understood, having lived in her dungeon for several moons. She knew the horrors that AIllia could wreak. Yet, Arnaia did not seem troubled by this turn of events? Or was she?

A low scream pierced the air from Arnaia's tent. Dhomb broke into a trot when he saw Zanten come out from the tent.

"She's dead." He cried.

Dhomb, Sharia and AIllia all converged on the tent at once. Zanten led them back in. Sure enough, Arnaia lay on her bed, her throat slit from ear to ear. Dhomb stood stunned, Sharia let out a small scream. "How could Ankh have done this?" Dhomb whirled to face her.

"Ankh? What makes you think Ankh did this?" He retorted, something was definitely not right here.

They all turned to face him. "The girl is gone, you were attacked, and lucky to be alive obviously." Aillia said, nodding towards Arnaia's form. "You yourself said it was Ankh."

Dhomb looked into the hard center of those silver eyes, Ankh had not killed Arnaia. He suspected he was looking at her killer right now.

"Why would Ankh kill Arnaia? She had no cause too." He turned towards Sharia.

"Why would Ankh do anything she has done here?" Sharia spat as Aillia placed a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

Dhomb kept quiet. He knew that Ankh could not have killed Arnaia, she had not used an edged weapon since that incident with the sword. The sword that Aillia now wore at her side.

"Come, we'll go back to our tent and decide the best way to deal with Ankh." Aillia purred, guiding Sharia back to the entrance of the tent. Zanten cast a look across to Dhomb as he followed the two women out. Dhomb sighed and moved to cover Arnaia's body. He looked down at the still face, then covered it with the blanket.

"I am sorry this had to happen. It seems that we are but pawns Aillia's vengeance against Ankh and all any of us is doing is apologizing.." He murmured and then made his way to Sharia's tent.

"We have no choice but to attack Ankh the minute she makes her appearance." He heard Aillia's voice coming from behind the flap.

"It should not be a problem. She is a good fighter, but not against all of us at once." He heard Zanten's reply. Dhomb's heart sank. He wondered if any of them except Aillia would be standing when this was all over?

"You forget, Ankh has defeated us all at once." Dhomb said as he entered the tent.

"When she still used a sword. Ankh only fights hand to hand now, and we can defeat her. You defeated her yesterday." Zanten continued his line of reasoning.

"I defeated her because she was surprised to see me. I assure you, she won't be surprised a second time." Dhomb replied, not wanting to see the look in Zanten's eyes.

"What if she brings the Warrior Princess and the girl?" He added.

"What if she comes with her new lover?" Sharia snarled from her seat by the maps. Dhomb wondered if she would transform again, but it looked like she was keeping her anger in check. It did not escape him that Aillia had her hand at the back of Sharia's neck.

"I can handle any aid she may bring." Aillia smiled, massaging Sharia's neck. If nothing else ever happened, this was almost good enough. They were all undecided and distrustful of one another. Zanten was back under her influence, Sharia, there was never a question she could harness that unnatural rage. She had taken care of Arnaia. Now there was only Dhomb.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Callisto followed silently along side the three women. She had gone to leave, but could not bring herself to leave Ankh. The memory of Ankh surrendering to her completely and she to her burned in Callisto's mind. More than that was the gentle way Ankh had held her, stroking her hair, her face. Ankh listening to her speak of the rage that she had towards Xena, her life since Cirrah had burned. Being trapped in the lava, which had appeared cool to Callisto compared to the anger she felt. The emptiness of her revenge. How she had done Hope's bidding for the promise of complete oblivion. Before she had been trapped again in the cave, and she would have stayed there. Until Aillia came. Things Callisto had not spoken to anyone, not even herself. She admitted to the occasions when she had aided women who had reminded her of her mother and sister. Ankh listened, didn't try to interject about choices, good and evil, forgiveness. Only looked at her with those shifting silver eyes. The sound of her laughter had called to Callisto from the forest.

The emptiness she had felt, the vengeance she knew for so long, all such dark consuming emotions struggled with this obsession to be near this woman, but something else, the part of her that had longed for peace for so long, would not be denied.

Ankh stopped, looking into the brush. Xena pulled Argo to a halt, Gabrielle lifted her staff.

"Show yourself." Xena called into the brush, her hand at the hilt of her sword.

The arrogant sound of her voice and the fluidity of the warrior's movements touched upon the vengeance that more like a habit for Callisto. She took two steps and flew through the air, shrieking.

"Callisto." Gabrielle swung her staff up, Ankh watched the woman she left this morning catapulting towards Xena. Ankh took one step, leapt and tackled Callisto in mid air. Xena's sword was drawn as the two lovers split apart and faced off.

"What are you doing?" Ankh shouted at Callisto, amazed at the dark fury that blazed in those brown eyes turning them almost black.

Callisto snarled at Ankh, aware that Xena had dismounted and was watching her keenly.

"Hello Xena, miss me?" Callisto taunted as she turned towards the dark warrior. Ankh stood, tensed.

"Lots." Xena replied dryly hefting her sword before her.

"I would hate to think what you've been doing without me around." Callisto smiled sweetly before raising her hand towards Xena. The fireball hurled towards Xena who leapt out of the way.

"Callisto!" Ankh cried as the blonde woman frowned at Xena's escape.

"I know dear, I really should do this the old fashioned way." She purred as she reached around and pulled her sword out. She let loose another scream and raced towards Xena.

Metal clashed against metal as the two warriors met. For every attack there was a counterattack. They were equally matched foes. Ankh waited until Xena had driven Callisto back towards her, then she swept the blonde goddess's feet out from under her and leapt on her chest. She heard the sound of Xena's sword whistling down and then stop.

"Get out of the way." Xena growled, her sword barely above Ankh's collarbone.

Ankh did not respond, she straddled Callisto, pinning her arms by her side.

"Unh unh unh lover, we have time for this later." Callisto grinned maniacally at the woman above her, she bucked her hips to flip Ankh off. Ankh spun over her head, grasping at Callisto's armor and pulling her along with her.

Callisto's scream of rage filled the air again as she landed facing Ankh.

"Let go of me!" She shrieked, breaking Ankh's grip on her armor.

"Look at me!" Ankh said forcefully, stepping in to fill the space between her and Callisto.

Callisto moved to strike the woman out of her way, a strong hand clamped around her wrist. Ankh held the clenched fist that was beginning to glow again, her fingers digging into the bracer. Her silver eyes blazed into Callisto's fury shadowed eyes.

Callisto tried to break the gaze but could not. She felt the power of that gaze cut through her and lay her open.

Gabrielle and Xena watched the confrontation. They watched as Ankh forced Callisto's arm down to her side, saw the reddish tinge fade from Callisto's hand as she slowly unclenched her fist. Xena still held her sword ready and Gabrielle felt a wave of sorrow for Ankh and that her love could not truly heal all of Callisto.

"Do not ever raise a hand to me unless you mean to kill me." Ankh spoke in a low voice, pushing Callisto back slowly. "Now you can leave or you can apologize."

Callisto tried to lift her arm, but was surprised when she could not break the other woman's grip.

"I apologize to no one." Callisto snarled back even as she felt herself succumbing to the intensity that burned in those moon reflected eyes. Her body shuddered from deep within at the memory of the same elegant fingers that were wrapped around her wrist touching her innermost center last night.

Ankh saw the rage die and passion blaze in its place in those earth deep eyes. She steeled herself against that desire.

"Sheath your sword and apologize or go back from whence you came." Ankh said again, so softly that only Callisto heard her.

Xena's hand flew to her Chakram as she saw Callisto lift her sword, then relaxed only slightly when she slid it into it's sheath slung across her back. Callisto looked deeply into Ankh's eyes, searching for the glimmer of love she knew was there. When she found it, she nodded slightly and Ankh broke the gaze. Callisto turned towards Xena, her body still tense.

"Just trying to keep you on your feet, Warrior Princess. Sorry about attacking you. Callisto said flippantly. She would not show the Warrior Princess her weakness. Nor did she want to see the look on the bard's face.

Xena stood, not sure if this was a trick or not. The tension between the two women hovered in the air.

"Xena, Gabrielle, allow me to introduce you to my lover, Callisto. I believe you may actually know her already?" Ankh interjected smoothly. Sliding her fingers to intertwine with the woman who stood beside her. Callisto turned to look at Ankh, her fingers wrapping themselves in automatic response. She marveled at Ankh's implicit trust of her even as the hatred she had nurtured for so long screamed against this declaration before her sworn enemy.

Gabrielle cleared her throat, "Hello Callisto." was all she could say. What does one say to the vision of their nightmare personified? Xena only nodded before moving back to Argo. She swung up into the saddle and held her hand out to Gabrielle. She knew the force of the geas and the control it had over darkness, but didn't trust Gabrielle walking beside Callisto.

"Oh don't worry Xena, I won't do anything to your precious little bard." The old singsong tone crept into Callisto's voice.

"Callisto." Ankh murmured, squeezing her fingers. Would she be able to control the hate that burned so strongly in this woman. What would happen when the geas was broken? Would she have to fight Callisto as well. Her heart ached as she pulled gently and started walking again.

Gabrielle allowed herself to be pulled up behind Xena. She wrapped her arms around the soft leather encased waist, taking comfort in the warmth and feel of her lover.

Callisto's felt the tingling from her hand, up her arm, across her shoulders and into her chest. Ankh looked over at her and smiled. Callisto wanted to take her away, into the forest, someplace where she could spend forever with her.

"Xena." Gabrielle whispered into the warrior's ear.

"Hmm." Gabrielle felt rather than heard the reply.

"Do you see the way Callisto looks at Ankh? I think she is in love with her." Gabrielle watched Callisto and Ankh as they walked ahead. Side by side, not quite touching, save for the small intimate gestures. A brush of shoulders here, pushing back strands of hair, an occasional clasping and unclasping of hands. The sound of Callisto's laughter had startled her. It wasn't that twisted girlish giggle, the sound of madness chortling, but real laughter. She had a nice laugh, and around Ankh, it flowed easily.

Xena glanced back briefly at Gabrielle, her face unreadable. "We won't know until tomorrow I guess." She replied. Callisto was a Goddess, borne of Ambrosia but inspired, motivated, compelled by the hate she felt for Xena. Could Callisto truly have discovered the part of her that could love? She had never spoken to Gabrielle about the terrified young girl's voice that had screamed at her in Tartarus. Xena still struggled sometimes with letting Callisto die, she was haunted the most by the question of her redemption. Yet Callisto had planned to kill Gabrielle and settled for Perdicus instead. Poor Perdicus, the simple farm boy whose thread had become tangled in things he knew nothing of. Callisto did give Gabrielle back to her. Did she do it on purpose or was she just acting on her madness? Seducing Ares to let her come back once more to torment Xena, then defying him to see her vengeance carried out. Callisto had felt guilt, otherwise Xena could not have escaped from Tartarus. But this was the same she spawn that had worked with Hope...And helped that monster kill her son. How much forgiveness could she afford to someone who caused her so much pain? Xena sighed to herself, the answer to that was behind her. Gabrielle had forgiven Callisto, and she had forgiven Xena. Wasn't that why they had gone to Illusia? And she had seen her son again, told him the truth, finally. And he knew - and loved her still. Did she have the right to deny Callisto anything?

Sensing the warrior's unwillingness to discuss Callisto, Gabrielle changed the subject,"How much longer to AEgina? I am famished."

"Beyond the next rise." Xena nodded towards the path that sloped upward.

"We should be careful there, AEgina is known for their worship of Hecate." Gabrielle said, wondering which aspect of the dark moon goddess they worshipped.

"We'll be ok. Artemis is worshipped there as well." Ankh called back over her shoulder.

"You are a worshipper of Artemis?" Callisto asked, a slight edge creeping into her voice.

"No. I find it difficult to believe in Gods that use mortals to settle squabbles they have with each other. In the guard I made a pledge to be Artemis's champion. I have honored it because she has honored it." Ankh explained, glancing over at Callisto. Then she leaned over and whispered, "But you don't seem to have a problem with the way I worship you." Callisto's eyes widened slightly and she felt an unfamiliar sensation creeping along her neck and towards her face. Ankh smiled to see the red flush of a blush spread across the goddess's fine features.

"Then you cannot be under the enthrallment. Artemis is chaste." Gabrielle spoke from the horse, completely oblivious to the exchange between Ankh and Callisto.

Ankh smiled, "She may be chaste but I am not. Nor was it Aphrodite's doing, no, this was something that involved darker forces. Now, I am enthralled by my own free will."

Callisto caught Ankh smirking at her. Smirk now, she thought to herself, because when I get you alone. Callisto let the thought entertain her as they moved towards the city.

The women all entered AEgina in silence.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The four women sat silently in the tavern of the Inn. Ankh sat looking at the sword she had purchased. Callisto had carried it back to the Inn for her. Xena and Gabrielle could not help but share a small chuckle at the sight of Callisto carrying Ankh's sword when they had entered the Inn. Callisto caught their eyes and sneered when she saw them chuckling. Her demeanor was marginally affected with them, she was still coy, taunting and sometimes cruel. The difference was most noticeable when she engaged with Ankh. There was an intensity in the way each woman gazed upon the other. Ankh made Callisto smile, and the brilliance of the smile she elicited startled both Xena and Gabrielle. Ankh and Gabrielle told story after story, while Xena and Callisto were the amused audience. Callisto did not necessarily engage with Xena and Gabrielle, her eyes mostly for Ankh, but she was visibly relaxed. The late morning became afternoon fairly quickly.

"We should get some rest, whatever happens tonight will happen when the moon is at its peak." Xena finally said as she rose from the table, Gabrielle followed her lead and also rose.

Ankh nodded her agreement, while Callisto, her attention diverted from Ankh by Xena's voice turned to gaze up at her. The mocking sing song tone of her voice returned, "Always the leader. Always thinking. Such a clever mind. When I grow up, I want to be just like you"

Ankh frowned slightly then leaned over and whispered into Callisto's ear. Whatever she said prompted darkened brown eyes to light up and Callisto to grin gleefully at Xena.

"We'll be here at dusk. Don't do anything that I don't plan on doing." Callisto practically leapt from the table, grabbing Ankh's sword and heading towards the stairs.

"I am sorry, I know that it is not for me to apologize for her behavior, but I am sorry nonetheless." Ankh nodded in the direction of Callisto. "My plan is simple...Go in, stop Sharia and Aillia, break the geas. It should not be hard, I know how all of them strategize. We've all seen the temple, so a plan should not be difficult to implement. Most of their energy will be focused on me after all." Ankh gave a sad smile to Xena and Gabrielle before leaving to join Callisto at the stairs.

"Xena, how is Ankh going to break the geas exactly?" Gabrielle asked as they watched her go, hearing Callisto's delighted laughter as they headed up the stairs.

Xena glanced down at the lovely woman beside her, a shadow behind her smile.

"She has to kill Sharia."

"Sharia? Sharia is her blood bound lover. How can she kill that which she is bound too?" Gabrielle thought she understood the flicker of sadness in the warrior's ocean deep eyes.

"It may be a curse, as far as I can understand. Ankh seems to know. Widgie explained it better." Xena said as she turned to head towards the stairs as well.

"You saw Widgie? What did she say? Xena, why didn't you tell me about this?" Gabrielle followed the lithe form of her lover up the stairs. They heard a door slam shut just as they reached the head of the stairs.

"I'll tell you what I can remember." Xena replied as she opened the door to their room. Gabrielle opened her mouth to ask another question but could not seem to get it closed when she saw the room. She finally let out a delighted laugh.

"Ankh certainly knows how to make room arrangements doesn't she?" She said slipping in behind Xena. There was a platter of fruit, cheeses and bread, a large tub filled with steaming water, oil warming, towels, even two new shifts laying on the bed.

"Should we even ask how she came by the dinars to afford this? Or why we are bathing before a battle? This would be better if it were later." Xena grumbled half heartedly as she shut the door.

"Come on Xena, let's relax...We have the afternoon to ourselves. I can guess why she had the room arranged this way, seize the moment. And I think a nice hot bath would do us a world of good." Gabrielle smiled wickedly over at the warrior princess as she began to remove her clothes. Xena raised her eyebrow and she moved towards Gabrielle.

"Seize what?" She said slyly moving towards the bard.

Gabrielle gave her warrior an innocent look, which quickly disappeared as the taller woman removed her armor.

"Oh, this is going to be nice evening." Gabrielle said as they melted into each other for a long kiss, flesh against flesh. They broke apart, eyes shining, cheeks flushed. Holding onto each other's arms for support, they both stepped into the tub and slid down into the warm water.

They were each enveloped in the luxurious warmth. Gabrielle leaned her head back against the edge of the tub. She opened her eyes to the feel of Xena's lips against her neck. "Mmmm. Hello there." She murmured, as she felt the warrior's hands sliding down the length of her body.

"Hello yourself." Xena murmured into Gabrielle's neck as she felt the bard's hands mimic her own. -

Callisto was drinking from Ankh's lips. Even before they'd made it up the stairs, Callisto pressed Ankh against the wall, kissing her with barely restrained need. They barely slipped into the room before Xena and Gabrielle came up the stairs.

"Callisto." Ankh moaned into the kiss, pressing her back against the door. There was a feral sensuality about Callisto that drew Ankh in.

When she moved, it was with the grace of a large cat. There was power in that grace. Predatory power, as if a primal force purred away in her chest. The allure of that lithe movement - the feeling of something savage beneath that beauty. It was both breathtaking and unnerving. Ankh's new sword fell to the floor as they pressed into one another, lips and tongues dancing, while hands that started with slow caresses became more urgent.

"Mmm. No. Wait." Ankh pulled away, trying to control the passion coursing through her body.

"What is it?" Callisto asked, moving forward and feathering light kisses down the line of Ankh's neck to her shoulder.

"Mmm. I have plans...I want to spoil you." Ankh murmured, even as she leaned her head back to allow those lips more access.

"Oh, I have plans too...I need to repay you for that little comment about worshipping." Callisto replied into the soft flesh, capturing a small fold lightly in her teeth, sucking with soft pressure.

"No. I mean it. I don't know what the dawn will bring, and I want you to know..." Ankh stopped, trying to gather her thoughts back from the haze of desire that was rapidly descending upon her. She pulled reluctantly away from Callisto and with her fingertips tilted Callisto's chin so that her gaze met her own. Ankh fell into the fire that burned in those deep brown eyes. "I want you to know how much I love you." She finally whispered.

Callisto was losing herself in those fathomless mercury eyes that gazed at her so intently. The words Ankh spoke scared her. She had not thought it possible that she could love again. She had been convinced that her heart had burned away the night her mother and sister died. She had accepted the cold rage that consumed her, compelled her, controlled her. And when she had realized how empty the sounds of Xena's anguish were, she became even more convinced that her heart was dead. Yet, here was this woman who ignited something besides rage in her, found the still warm remains of her heart, wakened and made her feel things in her deepest soul. A soul that she had thought she had bartered long ago. The price for her obsession. Callisto could not explain what it was. Not her total surrender to Callisto or even the implicit trust she gave. Callisto had killed others who had fawned over her, surrendered to her, trusted her. Though admittedly, Callisto herself had surrendered to no one before Ankh. Something else in this dark haired starry-eyed woman had found it's way past the emptiness, the disappointment, the fury and hate. Found it's way and then settled in the tiniest remaining shred of her soul. Her own words to Xena came back to haunt her, "That heart of yours is a bit of a problem. I no longer seem to have one." She did and Ankh had found it.

Ankh saw the confusion and almost panic in her lover's dark eyes. She wrapped her fingers around Callisto's and pulled Callisto into the room. She had arranged to have their room set up as she had for Xena and Gabrielle. A steaming tub, oil, fruit, bread, cheeses, and thick towels.

She pulled Callisto to the tub and began to undo the warrior's armor slowly. Placing gentle kisses on the warrior's shoulders, her neck, along her spine. Callisto shivered both from the kisses and the gentleness of Ankh's touch. She turned to reach and draw Ankh to her, Ankh took her hands and kissed each palm lightly. She looked at Callisto and shook her head. Once she had completely disrobed the blonde warrior she slipped out of her own clothes. Ankh's gaze traveled over Callisto's slender form, she was beautiful. She blushed slightly when she looked up to see Callisto's eyes moving over her own body with the same appreciation glittering in them.

Ankh slowly drew Callisto closer. Her skin tingling as they flowed into each other, thigh sliding between thigh, abdomen against abdomen, breast against breast. She reached up and drew the back of her fingers down the blonde woman's cheek, then gently traced the outline of her lips with her fingertips. She leaned forward and replaced her fingers with tentative lips. They kissed softly, slowly, barely breathing.

Ankh drew back again, feeling her pulse begin to accelerate. She had to be patient, she had to show the woman beneath the goddess before her with her actions that the love she had for her was not just desire, not just the sweet release. To convey to her that she loved her, body, mind, heart and soul.

Callisto felt the power of the emotion in the gentleness of Ankh's attentions. Even though the nearness of her lover, the feel of their flesh together, her soft touches and light kisses were making every nerve sing. As fierce as Ankh had been the evening before, she was now tentative, almost shy. Callisto moaned softly as she felt Ankh move away again and lead her into the steaming water.

Ankh shifted and settled behind Callisto, moving the dampened blond hair to the side so she could kiss the back of her neck, across her shoulders. She leaned back and pulled Callisto back with her, so that her lover's head rested just below her chin. Her hands floated lazily over her collarbone, chest, down her stomach.

Callisto tilted her head to look up at Ankh. Trembling at the light tracings of Ankh's fingers.

"Will you let me love you shadow warrior of mine?" Ankh murmured softly, leaning forward, her dark hair falling forward as she kissed Callisto, nibbling on the prone woman's lower lip.

Callisto's reply was in the arching of her back so she could taste more of Ankh's lips.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Gabrielle snuggled closer to Xena's flushed body, "You are so beautiful Xena." She whispered into Xena's ear.

"Uhmm." was Xena's reply as she turned her head to capture Gabrielle's lips with her own.

The two lovers kissed, rolling back into each other. A light knock on the door startled them both.

Xena reached for her sword and called out. "Yes?"

"Pardon me, but it was asked that we let you know when the moon crested the treetops." A young woman's voice said.

"Fine. Thank you." Xena replied, releasing her sword.

"Ankh is very thorough isn't she?" Gabrielle giggled, then grew serious. "Do you think she will survive?" She asked, looking up into the magnificently more than blue eyes that had captured her heart so long ago.

"If we have anything to do with it she will." Xena tried to reassure the woman in her arms. In truth, she wasn't sure what the morning sun would reveal.

Gabrielle leaned up and kissed Xena again, wrapping her arms tightly her. They pulled apart reluctantly.

"Xena. About what has happened between us. I..."

"Gabrielle, I know. I would apologize to you every waking moment of the day that we spend together if all those words didn't sound so empty and hollow. All those times I tried to protect you..And the monster you needed the most protection from - was me."

"All the things that have happened to us. But it is Ankh that has been the one to help us build a bridge back to one another. I've missed this Xena. Can we truly deny Callisto a chance at redemption? Do either one of us have the power to make that judgement? I would die if you were to be judged and then condemned forever to be away from me. I have grown up and you have too. The love I have now..." Gabrielle's voice trailed off.

"The love we have now." Xena replied, not wanting to move from her current position.

"We should get ready." Gabrielle said as she half-heartedly tried to move off the bed. Xena held on for a moment and the two women snuggled together before they each sighed and slid out of the warm bed.

They dressed as quickly as pausing for kisses and lingering touches allowed.

Down the hall, Ankh and Callisto were doing the same. Callisto felt like she had finally begun to live again. Ten years in her self imposed hatred, then the numbing emptiness and now she had found some reprieve. She moved, acutely aware of the woman beside her.

Ankh moved to where her new sword lay, she picked it up gingerly and tested it for balance, swinging it once or twice before she resheathed it.

"You handle that well." Callisto murmured as she moved towards her, helping Ankh adjust the position of the sword across Ankh's back so she could draw it swiftly and smoothly.

Ankh turned shadowed eyes to Callisto. "No matter what happens, I hope that you will always hold this evening in your heart." She said, her voice filled with sorrow.

Callisto cupped Ankh's face in her hands. "How could I ever forget? Tonight, you gave me back my soul and stole my heart."

Ankh grasped Callisto's wrists, wishing that her words were true, and that once this was over, she could come back here with this woman and spend a thousand days and nights discovering answers to the mystery that she was.

They met again in another sweet kiss and broke apart with regret. Ankh turned and opened the door.

They saw Xena and Gabrielle just heading towards the stairs. The dark haired warrior and the strawberry blonde bard waited as they caught up.

"Thank you Ankh." Gabrielle said as they moved down the stairs.

"You are welcome. It was the least I could do to repay you." Ankh replied, smiling at the younger woman.

Callisto gave a cursory glance during this short exchange, but kept quiet. Walking behind Xena, she felt the flicker of rage threatening to ignite and blaze across this happiness she felt. She knew it was more habit than anything, she quelled the anger by focusing on Ankh's face as they walked.

They all stepped out into the cool night air. Ankh crouched down in the street and drew out their plan of attack. In a brief time, they agreed upon a strategy based on Ankh's information regarding past battles. Once their consensus had been reached, they moved through the quiet streets silently, their path illuminated by Artemis's grace. The nearer they got to the temple, the heavier the night air felt. Xena and Callisto both reached back for their swords. Gabrielle and Ankh both noticed the other noticing the eerie synchronization of their movements. Green eyes met silver in acknowledgement of the strange position of the other. Gabrielle raised her staff and Ankh fell back into a fighting stance.

From silence to chaos, the air filled with leaping figures and they found themselves surrounded by soldiers wearing dark armor. Ankh's lips curled back into a sneer, her crest had been bastardized to include Hecate's emblem. Very nice Aillia, she thought. The soldiers moved in, swords glistening in the moonlight.

"Aaai yi yi yi yi yi." Xena's sword flashed as she deflected an oncoming blow. Her cry was echoed by Callisto's rage filled shriek as she too moved forward, her sword piercing the gut of the soldier that rushed towards her while her other hand glowed and ignited a soldier foolish enough to attack her other side.

Ankh ducked her first attacker, her leg flashing out and breaking the knee and then up into his chest, propelling him back into the soldier behind him. Gabrielle staff arced clocking two soldiers across the temples.

Each woman fought, focused only on the apparently never-ending onslaught of soldiers. Xena and Callisto grinned maniacally as they slashed and parried the onslaught of idiots with their death wishes. Callisto having a wider arc as the soldiers quickly realized that even if they did attack her, she did not bleed or seem to tire. Instead, she would turn blazing eyes upon them and incinerate them faster than they could blink. Gabrielle was driven back towards the center of their small circle, looking for an opening in her attackers onslaught. Ankh and Gabrielle stepped back simultaneously, Ankh stumbling over the bard's ankle and tumbling backwards. Gabrielle felt Ankh fall back and struggled to keep her balance and her attention on the soldier before her. The two soldiers attacking Ankh smiled. One went for Gabrielle, the other for her. Ankh tried to flip off the ground to stop both attackers at once, but her footing was wrong. Ankh saw one sword coming down towards her, the other swinging at Gabrielle. She caught the blade between her palms and saw a flash of silver as a dagger buried itself in her second attacker's throat. He staggered back, his sword falling from limp hands. The bard never knew of her imminent danger as she forced her initial attacker back. Ankh's leg connected squarely her attacker's groin, he groaned and fell forward, releasing his sword, Ankh slid out from beneath his falling form, turning the sword so he impaled himself.

She rose and saw a new batch of soldiers already rushing in to take advantage of her position, eyes half lidded, her hand finally went to the hilt of her own sword. She had no choice, in one fluid movement, she drew the weapon. Fingers gripped around soft leather, she felt the tingling from her fingertips to her groin as she fell into the familiar stance. Block, block, thrust, pull back, downward slash, arcing back up, there, slashing across the vulnerable point, an exposed throat. Block, block again, kneel, backfist, pull back, drive the blade deep into the foolish attacker behind her. The sword danced in her hand, oh the feel of it, it's weight, it's power, the sleek beauty in it's destructive force. The addition of Ankh's sword with the skilled prowess of her companions soon turned their attackers back. Gabrielle struck one last attacker and turned in time to see Callisto kick a soldier off her sword. Callisto looked over and saw Gabrielle watching her, she winked at the bard before whipping her head around to see if there were any other attackers. Gabrielle tried not to blanch at the smell of burning flesh mingled with the coppery smell of blood.

Gabrielle shook her head and located the familiar figure of her lover walking back towards her. The sound of swords clashing drew three pairs of eyes towards a battle between Ankh and one last attacker. She was forcing him back with one blow after another, it was too his credit that he was at least able to deflect her blows. She struck once, twice, then went for a side attack, as he moved his blade down to defend, she changed the arc and grasping the hilt in both hands, plunged it down into the hollow where his throat met his collarbone. Gabrielle turned her eyes away at the sheer force that she saw the sword go through and come out his back. Ankh's piercing gaze stared down into the surprised expression of the dying man's eyes, letting his own falling weight free him of her sword. She turned back to join the others, the sword still held ready in her grip, her body tingling, and her heart racing.

Callisto felt a new hunger rising in her as she saw the bloodrage that blazed in her lover's silver eyes. She wore the blood of those she defeated like new ribbons. Xena saw the blood and the fire in Ankh's eyes as well, she suspected that the reason Ankh gave up her sword was for more than she had stated. The child's death may have been the catalyst, but Xena guessed that if she was in such a bloodrage now, she may well have seen the child coming at her head on and not stopped the killing stroke. She felt her forearm twitch at the weight of her own sword. She knew what that bloodrage was like.

Ankh's body was alive, the blood singing through her veins. She barely registered the expressions on her companion's faces. She felt rather than saw Callisto's hunger devouring her with fierce eyes, Xena's expression revealed little, but her eyes were dark with shadows. When her eyes flickered over Gabrielle it was the young woman's expression that was like a splash of cold water in her face. There was a disappointment and almost fear in them.

Gabrielle who wasn't sure what to make of this woman walking towards her. She had thought of Ankh as a woman who knew how to fight in order to defend herself. The blood that dripped off her sword and the fire in those metal eyes told her this was not the case.

Ankh looked down, trying to clear her mind. She saw the dagger that had saved Gabrielle earlier. Using the action as an excuse to regather her thoughts, she bent down to retrieve it. Wiping it off she moved forward and joined the other women. She held the dagger out to Xena, "Here's your dagger."

Xena looked at the dagger and shook her head. "It isn't mine, it's Callisto's." She recognized the hilt pattern from Callisto's sword.

"I was wondering what had happened to it." Callisto smiled wickedly as she took the dagger and replaced it at her waist. She clasped Ankh's wrist with her other hand and pulled her towards her. She kissed Ankh quickly but passionately. "I like this side of you." She whispered as she pulled away from the stunned woman.

Xena could not read the expression on Ankh's face. She did not say anything, out of the corner of her eye she had seen how close Gabrielle had come to being seriously wounded or killed. Had it not been for Callisto's dagger...


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ankh stopped before the temple door, she touched Xena's arm lightly.

"No matter what, if anything happens to me, or if it doesn't look good, get out of there. Please." She asked the tall warrior softly. Xena nodded her assent. Ankh paused for a moment, then opened the temple door and stepped through, leading in with her sword.

"Welcome my sister. You made it with little time to spare. It won't be long before you will be mine completely." Aillia purred from her position before the altar. She was running her fingers through Sharia's dark hair. Sharia did not speak, hatred a cold flame in her eyes. To one side she saw Zanten with a contingent of fighters and on the other she saw Dhomb with a mirror force.

"I got a little distracted. You know how that is, start a project here, save a village there. Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Ankh stepped out into the room, glancing around, looking for Arnaia and not seeing her.

"Nice act, looking for Arnaia when you know we found dead this morning by your hand. What a coincidence to see you with a sword again." Zanten sneered across at her.

Ankh did not let his words affect her expression, she could tell by the glitter in Aillia's eyes who had killed Arnaia. Sweet Arnaia. Ankh looked over at Dhomb, searching his face to see if the same hatred burned in his eyes. Instead, she saw only confusion and sadness.

"Arnaia...Gods, by my folly...Please, no more unnecessary deaths." This was going to be harder than she thought. She saw the glitter in Aillia's eyes and the cold fury in Sharia's.

"Aren't you supposed to be over here?" Aillia purred at Callisto. The blonde warrior met her gaze, "I've found a new playmate, thanks." Callisto nodded towards Ankh.

Ankh watched Sharia rise from her seated position. Sharia fixed Ankh in her gaze, her voice dripping venom, "So, this is how you come back to me? Sword in one hand and your harlot in the other? In league with the Destroyer of Nations? Creeping like the bastard child you are, killing former comrades...And you have the arrogance to stand before us with the same pathetic look of what? Compassion? Pride filled determination? Ever noble aren't you? So right. Even when you are destroying you think you do it with a just heart? This facade no longer fools me. I'll kill your new slut and make you beg me to kill you." She gestured with one hand and the troops behind Dhomb and Zanten moved forward.

Aillia smiled broadly at Ankh. Dhomb saw that smile and knew with sickening certainty that everything Sharia had told them about Ankh here was a lie. Sharia's tone was not new to him, he had heard her speak that way to Ankh before, behind closed doors at Inns, in hushed furious tones as they walked ahead or behind the rest. He saw Ankh flinch slightly at Sharia's words, but her eyes never left Sharia's face. Dhomb knew that it would do no good to try and stop the regiment. They had been duped to kill Ankh for Aillia. He glanced over at Zanten but saw only the fighter waiting there poised. Strong hand wrapped around the hilt of his sheathed broadsword, itching to join the fray and cut out Ankh's heart. When Dhomb caught Aillia's eye, the look of triumph in them made his heart freeze. He knew that he was standing at a crossroad and there would be a price to pay.

Ankh hefted her sword and fell back slightly. Around her Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto did the same, gauging the number of soldiers. Ankh took a deep breath, remembering to stay focused on the battle at hand. A line of soldiers rushed the 4 women, with battle cries, flashing swords, and whirling staff the battle was engaged.

Dhomb watched silently happy that they were making such easy work of the troops. Ankh with a sword in her hand was a dancer of flesh and metal. The blonde woman and the one called Xena were veritable kinetic symphonies of violence. The blonde one, she was not a mere mortal. Her sword only did part of the damage - the rest came from her glowing hand and the fire that she released. She was a goddess. Dhomb smiled inwardly, leave it to Ankh to choose a Goddess as her new lover. The young woman he had helped to escape was not defenseless either. The sound of Zanten's war cry made him turn. "Gods no." Dhomb's amusement turning to terror as he saw Zanten rushing towards Ankh's exposed back as she battled three attackers bearing down on her. She had heard Zanten's warcry as well and as she turned ever so slightly to catch sight of him, one of her attackers took advantage of the break in her concentration. The hilt of his sword slammed into her jaw. She reeled back, defending against the renewed attack as she tried to clear her head.

Zanten raced towards Ankh, saw the blow she took and knew this was his chance. Broadsword in both hands, he raised it over his shoulder for a decapitating stroke. Just as he was almost close enough to strike, he was surprised to see the blonde warrior land lithely before him. "I don't think so meat brain." She snarled as her blade slit open his stomach, then stepping aside, letting his momentum drag the impaled blade across his gut, opening him further. He released his sword as his hands went to clutch his midsection. His sword flew through the air and skimmed over Ankh's shoulder, opening a bright scarlet ribbon up her back and over her shoulder. Ankh fell forward to one knee, two of her attackers dead, she managed to keep the last one from landing a killing stroke before a ball of fire exploded against him and he flared before her like a pillar of fire before stumbling away and collapsing. Ankh rose unsteadily to her feet, stepping back away from the fray. She looked down and saw Zanten's stunned visage at her feet. The sight made her stumble, she would have fallen again but Callisto stepped in and wrapped her arm around her waist, supporting her.

Dhomb screamed inside when he watched Zanten's form fall, then he watched Ankh stumble and fall from Zanten's freed sword. He felt the blood rushing from his heart, his murderous thoughts turned to the woman beside him, the one who did scream aloud when Zanten was felled.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Aillia screamed to the remaining troops the ones behind the altar when Zanten fell. "Destroy them or forfeit your lives!" She turned molten eyes to Sharia, "Kill her, kill that blonde she-spawn, the one holding up your lover. Rip her from limb to limb and then bring me Ankh." She snarled, pointing to the two women, Ankh leaning against Callisto.

Sharia did not even need for Aillia to finish, the sight of Ankh leaning against that toothpick in leather, the mere thought...Sharia's rage was already spilling through her, she was transformed before she had gone two steps. Aillia turned to Dhomb, locking her eyes onto his. "Aren't you going to vindicate the death of your lover," she sneered. Dhomb reached for his mace and ran towards Aillia. One flick of her wrist and he was flung back away from the altar.

"Traitor." She hissed. He landed none to gently against the packed floor. He looked up to see his own troops descending upon him.

"There is no sanity left." He thought as he rose, mace swinging.

Xena saw Sharia moving towards Ankh and Callisto, she also saw Aillia moving up to the altar, lighting the incense, muttering as she focused on Ankh, her hands casting small designs in the air. Xena flipped through the air, landing beside Gabrielle and kicking off one of the soldiers. An arcing sweep of her staff, Gabrielle knocked the other two to their backs. One two, staff against their jaws and they were out.

"Gods, Sharia has transformed..." Gabrielle whispered when she saw the black and white serpentine form slithering across the temple floor.

"Gabrielle, stay here, I'm going to try and stop Aillia. Ankh won't be able too. If I fail, get out. Don't be here in the temple if the casting goes as it should." Xena gripped Gabrielle's shoulder.

"Have you still not got it figured out yet? I don't leave without you." Gabrielle wrapped her hand around Xena's wrist. Xena glared into those exploding emerald eyes, then sighed.

"Fine, but if I am right behind you, running, you better move."

Gabrielle smiled and gave her wrist a quick squeeze. "That is not something you have to tell me twice."

Xena moved towards the altar. Gabrielle saw Dhomb being attacked by several of the soldiers and she moved in, striking down two as she moved in behind them.

"Need some help?" She called as she swung her staff again.

"Oh, no, just reminiscing with old friends." Dhomb grinned back as he swung his mace for emphasis. The remaining soldiers were knocked forward by Gabrielle's blow and then removed from the battle equation when they ran into Dhomb's mace head.

"Glad you have it under control. Looks like you got kicked out of the Hecate and me fan club." Gabrielle moved beside Dhomb.

"The dues were too high anyways." Movement caught Dhomb's eye, he saw Callisto sneer at the rampaging form of Sharia. He saw Callisto and Ankh begin to shimmer and then solidify in time for Sharia's claw rip across Callisto's shoulder. He saw Aillia still casting, the godling probably couldn't use her powers here. Not likely all of them. Callisto winced at the tearing of her flesh. Her eyes narrowing as she pointed her hand at the scaly creature. The fireball hit Sharia full force and then dispersed harmlessly. Callisto furrowed her brow. Dhomb wished he could tell the blonde warrior that Sharia was not of the mortal plane, sired by a legion of demons, raised in the depths of chaos itself. Sharia wrenched Ankh out of Callisto's weakened grasp and slapped Callisto away. She gripped Ankh by her throat, her massive claws digging into the soft flesh. Gabrielle and Dhomb both winced as Sharia brought her still closed fist back across Ankh's left cheek then her right. Ankh's head whipped from side to side from the force of the blows. Neither one of them could hear the litany that accompanied the blows but Dhomb could guess. Gods, how could he never have known? Because Ankh kept it hidden? Healed herself? How many times had he healed her and have her tell him it was from a battle? Why did he never make the connection between the exceptional warrior who rarely suffered a scratch in every battle he saw her in to the woman who would come to him and need to be healed from broken ribs and bruised organs? Callisto landed on her feet and immediately ran shrieking back towards this behemoth bitch that continued to rain blows down on Ankh.

"Ne' sempes..." Ankh tried to choke out, to release Sharia's tightening grip on her. Her head felt like a practice bag, she glimpsed Callisto flying through the air towards her and saw her snatched mid leap by Sharia's claw. Ankh tried to gather her thoughts, focus her aching head, her fist tightening around the sword that still barely dangled from her hand.

"I am going to rip you into small bloody pieces and scatter you from here to Athens." Sharia growled at Callisto, her sharp claws digging into Callisto's flesh.

"Oh, that's original. Rip me into small bloody pieces, do I look like a doormat to you?" Callisto replied through clenched teeth, trying to writhe out from the asphyxiating grip. Her eyes began to glow as she summoned the force of her power to break out of the tightening grip. She would wonder later how this creature could withstand her.

Sharia's lips curled back over fangs. "She is mine." She said as she turned to look at Ankh. Bringing her towards her face, she closed her mouth over Ankh's neck, then over her shoulder, causing Ankh's body to jerk slightly. Blood began to seep from the places where Sharia's teeth pierced Ankh's flesh, small red rivers forming where she dragged her fangs. Callisto snarled, the grotesque parody of Sharia's actions on Ankh's body making her want to scream. She would not sit by and watch someone she loved be hurt again. She glowed as she felt the heat explode from her body. Sharia pulled back and gazed at the blonde warrior trapped in her grip, scowling at the pain this little creature was causing her, her lips grossly red from Ankh's blood.

"Enough." She flung Callisto away from her, hurling the blonde woman through a pillar and into one of the temple walls. Callisto's form slid limply to the floor.

Sharia looked back at Ankh. "Now, where was I lover?"

"Going back to your family - going back to no where." Ankh choked, barely driving her sword through Sharia's chest. Through that small slit that led to her heart, covered over by scales, no one but she and Sharia knew of this vulnerable point.

Sharia's eyes widened as the blade pierced her heart. "How could you?" She moaned, her rage ebbing away in the crimson river, tranforming back into the striking woman Ankh had seen all those years ago. Ankh fell where Sharia dropped her, on her knees, gasping for breath, her hand at her neck, trying to staunch the warm flow of blood that was running over her hand. She needed to calm the dizzying sensation from lack of oxygen blood or both. Sharia collapsed, her hands clutching the sword jutting out from her chest. Ankh looked at the beautiful face before her, heard the last rattling wet breath she took and saw the mask of death settle over those beautiful porcelain features. She stumbled to her feet, towards the still form of Callisto.

Aillia turned away from the altar when Sharia fell to the ground. "Hecate- Noooooooo!" Xena had her Chakram poised when she saw the fires around the altar flare, and Aillia's body fill with incandescent light. She shadowed her eyes with the back of her hand, until the woman's figure burned so bright she could not see. A flash, and then only the altar remained.

Callisto opened her eyes, her senses reeling. She saw a figure staggering towards her, with a shriek she thrust her dagger forward.

Ankh felt the blade pierce her flesh, she looked into Callisto's brown eyes where emotions warred. Ankh fell again before the blonde warrior, clutching the wound in her stomach, she felt like she was exploding into a million shards of crystal fire. She slipped into darkness like a stone slipping beneath the river.

Xena, Gabrielle and Dhomb turned at Callisto's shriek, they saw Ankh stumble and fall at Callisto's kneeling form. "What is going on?" Xena asked Dhomb warily as they moved towards Callisto, her hand still on her Chakram.

"Hecate doesn't like failures, no matter what." Dhomb explained hurriedly as he rushed towards Ankh's still form.

Gabrielle turned to Xena, "He's ok. I think he finally figured out exactly what was going on. Better late than never, right?" She lay her hand on Xena's arm.

Xena just nodded, following Dhomb. Callisto knelt, staring down at the woman laying before her.

Callisto whipped her head up. Xena was walking towards her. Callisto reached for her sword, gone...Her dagger buried in the stomach of the woman before her. Callisto leapt to her feet, snarling at the Warrior Princess. Her hands glowed impotently, she could not release her fireballs in here...Something was not right here. She could not shake this feeling of unease. She watched a tall handsome man approach them, watched as he cradled the woman's body in his arms. Callisto stared at the bloodied beaten woman. Recognition pierced her brain like a needle. She knew the curve of that neck, the slope of those bruised cheekbones, the taste of now pale lips.

"What trickery is this?" She snapped at Xena who had stopped when Callisto had gotten to her feet. Something was shifting beneath the surface, struggling to break free in those brown eyes.

"Callisto." Came the ragged whisper from the wounded woman, Callisto looked down and saw the briefest flash of sorrow in silver eyes before the woman sank beneath waves of unconsciousness again.

"I have to tend to her. She is so cold, but sweating as if she were on fire." Dhomb said, looking into the maddened brown eyes of the blonde warrior.

"Ankh." Callisto whispered, the name breaking across her memory and her heart in the same moment. She looked at Dhomb, Xena, and then Gabrielle. Her hands ached to touch Ankh's face, but instead they were warm with her blood...She wanted to kiss Ankh back into consciousness, what had she done? Callisto threw back her head and gave another unearthly shriek. She leapt and flipped over Dhomb's head. Snatching her dagger from Ankh's stomach and her sword from the soldier's throat, she exited the rear doors of the temple disappearing back into the moon filled night. Her shriek hung in the temple, over the dead and the dying.

They all watched her go. "Will she be back?" Dhomb asked, turning to look at Xena and Gabrielle.

"I don't know, I suspect she will want to." Xena answered softly, Gabrielle sidled up beside her and wrapped her fingers through the warrior's.

Dhomb set Ankh down gently, "I am going to tend to what wounds I can. Enough so she can travel back to the camp. It lies in the forest behind the temple."

"Should we go back to the camp?" Xena asked tersely.

"It is safe. All the 'commanders' are dead, save me." He replied grimly, his face unreadable.

Gabrielle leaned up and whispered into Xena's ear, "His lover was the man attacking Ankh that Callisto killed." Xena looked at the bard and then back at Dhomb.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, we were all duped by Aillia's, and she puppeted Sharia well enough. If he hadn't died then he would have murdered Ankh in cold blood. She was at least trying to save all of us and we repayed her with this." His fingers moved swiftly over her wounds.

"We should be all set. Ready?" Dhomb finally said, lifting Ankh once again.

Xena and Gabrielle nodded and followed him out of the temple back into the woods.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- Final Chapter**

"Dreamt I saw you by my side. Face was framed by candlelight...A chance for me to set you free...In our new romance...A chance for me to set you free...This love will torment your mind for all eternity...Go gently because you hold my dreams...Love me for eternity...A chance for me to set you free."Brigid Boden

Callisto paced around the perimeter of the camp. Any guards foolish enough to challenge her once were not allowed a second chance. Memories of the previous days swept through her mind like a tidal wave. Images of Ankh beneath her, over her, beside her. And even tonight, sweet feather gentle caresses. "To know how much I love you." echoed in her brain. The only time she ever remembered the sensation of her dagger piercing flesh was tonight. She could not shake the memory of Ankh's warm blood spilling over her hand. This was madness...So trapped was she in the maze of her thoughts that she did not realize her prowling led to the heart of the camp.

Inside the tent, Dhomb had cleaned Ankh's wounds, healing Sharia's bites and the blows she had suffered on the battlefield, the wound the blonde warrior had inflicted. That one was confusing and made the most sense to him. This blonde warrior had been dazed and thought she was still under attack...Or was it something else? He would make sure Ankh survived so she could explain the entire thing once and for all. There was nothing any of them could do for the fever that seemed to burn her from the inside out, covering her in a sheen of sweat. Her flesh remained oddly cold.

"What will you do now?" Xena asked as the three of them moved to outside the tent.

"Sadly, we do not belong here...We are strangers lost. There were tales in our land of doorways to other places and time. Between Ankh and I, we should be able to cast something to reveal the location of one, if such a thing exists." Dhomb sat on a large stump outside the tent door, exhaustion and sadness weighting his broad shoulders down.

Gabrielle saw the weight of the last few hours settle upon him. What would he and Ankh do? Both of them had lost so much, all they had left was the other.

"I hope you will stay and rest. We have plenty of tents." Dhomb smiled wryly at the two women.

"We'd love to." Gabrielle accepted, pulling Xena after her towards the tent that Dhomb indicated at her response.

"I think we should leave." Xena said under her breath.

"We have to see if Ankh makes it through the night. She is our friend." Gabrielle opened the tent flap and pulled the warrior in after her.

"Callisto will return tonight." Xena said darkly.

"To see Ankh I am sure. We will be fine here for the rest of this night. Come, let us clean ourselves off, lay down beside me, warrior of my heart. Let me hold you and tell you a story or two." Gabrielle smiled up at her worried lover. Xena gave a small smile back and allowed herself to be pulled down into a kiss.

"What kind of story?" She asked as she hugged the bard to her.

**26b**Now you're gone...The way we kissed, it broke my aching heart. You said that we would never part. My love for you will always be... My love for you will never die... Brigid Bodun

Callisto shimmered and appeared inside the tent. There she was, lying on the bed. Candlelight shimmering over the sweat slicked sheen of her body. Callisto crept closer, until she was poised right beside the bed, gazing at the still face. She gently brushed back the damp tendrils of dark hair. Ankh sighed at Callisto's touch, turning slightly towards the sensation.

Callisto traced the outline of Ankh's face, memorizing the arc of her eyebrows, the sculpted cheeks, those lips, the ones she wanted to kiss, tease open and drink from, even now. The damage done earlier fading already beneath the healing touch of the goddess that was Ankh's lover.

Ankh kept her eyes closed, wanting nothing more to look up into those mahogany eyes. She could not, she was sure the geas had been broken, but if so, then why the tremor in her heart at Callisto's touch? She could feel the healing tingle of Callisto's fingertips. Can she heal my heart?

Despite her best efforts, Ankh's eyes flew open in surprise when she felt Callisto's lips press against hers. Ankh responded to the kiss, trying to hold on to every single sensation that was created in the universe of their lips and tongues. Tears slipped out from her eyes as the shattered crystals in her chest flared and flamed anew.

Callisto drew back and wiped away a tear journeying down Ankh's face. She tasted the salty drop captured on her fingertip. She almost wished that this single drop of elixir would drown the emptiness, the rage, and the vengeance that had been reborn less than a few hours ago and was already blazing. Trying to burn away the memory of this woman who had given herself completely to her. She gazed into those fathomless eyes that reflected back her own soul to her, "We have no place in this world together. I know. Once upon a time, all my anger, all my hatred was for Xena. I never thought I had anything else. Until now, all my love is for you. I thought there was nothing else except this black rage. So dark, so strong, it scared even me. Then I found that beneath this rage was only emptiness. Instead, you found the place my heart still dwelled, showed me peace where fury lived, cast your light into my shadows. I still feel you beating beneath my flesh. What is this then? To be betrayed by my desire, tricked by lust, to fall in love with someone I could never have...Should never have had...L'ankha'chien." Callisto whispered, her voice somber. Ankh saw the struggle in the brown eyes above her. She was no longer foolish enough to think love would conquer everything, but she had wanted to hope...Callisto furrowed her brow, tears rising in her eyes. Without another word she rose from beside the bed, her eyes never leaving Ankh's, sadness and fury battling across her fine features. Finally, she slowly took off her right bracer and placed it beside the bed.

Callisto slipped out of the tent, already her mind fragmenting again, bitterness, hate that had been her companions for so long flooded in and clamored for her undivided attention. The emptiness she had recently discovered settling over everything in a mind-numbing cloak. Yet beneath the damaged psyche a small precarious island that now lay beneath the surface. A small sanctuary when the endless tide of a life long path ebbed.

Ankh wrapped her fingers around the bracer. She was still clutching it when the fugue reappeared and she drifted off into sleep.

Dhomb had felt Callisto arrive and waited for her to leave. He finally went back in, taking in the healed state of Ankh's sleeping form, her fingers wrapped tightly around a black bracer.

Xena and Gabrielle sat in the stillness of the early morning. Xena was holding the young bard leaning against her, they both saw Callisto's silhouette kneeling beside Ankh. Xena squeezed Gabrielle tightly. She would do anything for Gabrielle. Even leave her if that is what it took. She understood Widgie's words now. Ankh kept sacrificing things for the greater good, even the things that she valued most. That was the lesson that Xena had not wanted to recognize, the one that she should have heeded when she came storming down off the mountain and into the Amazon village.

"By the Gods. Thank you Solan. Thank you." Xena thought as she nuzzled into the softness of Gabrielle's hair.

The dawn came and Ankh still slept. Xena, Gabrielle and Dhomb spoke more of what Dhomb and Ankh would do. No one mentioned Callisto's visit. The day passed without Ankh stirring from her deep slumber.

"Should she sleep this long?" Gabrielle asked as they sat by the fire, eating the fabulous meal that Dhomb had prepared. The things that man could do with game and some herbs.

"She is recovering as she should. I think. She still shakes with a fever although I can find no source of infection. She'll awaken soon enough." Dhomb said, after swallowing a mouthful of roasted venison.

Xena nodded in agreement. She believed that the fever came more from the breaking of the geas than anything else.

"I don't know that I got to thank you, for helping Ankh. She is a good warrior, but not always the most prudent at patience." Dhomb said as he looked across the flickering fire at the warrior and the bard.

Xena thought for a moment, then asked what she had wondered about since the evening before.

"Dhomb, Ankh did not want to pick up a sword, but did because she had no other choice. Yet when she fought..."

"She fought like a woman possessed. I know. Her bloodrage is frightening but it has always been as such. When she gave up carrying a sword and concentrating on meditation and hand to hand it no longer seemed to happen as much. She is my dearest friend but there were times when I was relieved when the battle was over." Dhomb answered somberly. He said not a word about his realization in the temple, although he suspected that both the warrior and the bard knew.

Xena began to understand why Widgie had advised her to watch Ankh. Sometimes the best lessons to learn were when they involved other pupils.

Gabrielle saw the pensive expression on Xena's face as Dhomb told more stories of the woman they had come to know these last few days. Many of them threaded with a deep love and affection as he recounted their foibles. Finally, the fire burned low and they each said their goodnights.

On the way back to their tent, Gabrielle wrapped her fingers through Xena's. Xena glanced down, her eyebrow arched.

"I feel sad for both of them. It cannot be easy to be strangers in a land that is like your own but so different." Gabrielle said softly.

Xena squeezed the younger woman's hand. Many of the men that had been assembled for the army had gone home, laden with the spoils of the treasure that had just been there. Dhomb kept enough for the travels he expected Ankh and he would undertake soon enough.

Dhomb ducked into his tent to check on Ankh, he glanced at the empty bed and was about to call after Xena and Gabrielle. His eyes found the scroll in the center of the bed. He sighed to himself as he made his way over and picked it up.

"Dhomb-I am not prepared to let her go. I have to go to her. Her absence destroy me. I suspect that I will return, heavier in heart, but satisfied in what I had to do. If I do not return by dawn, then seek me if you must. I am sorry for all the troubles that simple act of compassion so long ago has wrought." Dhomb could almost hear the pain and sadness in his dearest friend's voice.

"Ankh, why must you always try to assume the responsibility for everyone else's actions." He asked softly as he settled on the bed.

Ankh stopped to catch her breath. She felt more bruised and battered by the events of the last few days than she did when she was a rookie in the guard. She wasn't sure where she was going, only that she had awoken with an ache in her chest that weakened her entire body. She leaned heavily against a rock, before her, the plains rippled under the now waning moon of Artemis's light. She looked up at the stars sparkling in the night sky. What had happened to her? She had just killed her bloodbound lover and was out in the middle of the night, hoping to find the goddess that had enchanted her with the words Aillia told her to speak. She wondered sarcastically what would happen if she just prayed to Callisto.

"You should not be out here." Ankh heard Callisto's hard voice behind her. She didn't move, waiting to hear if she said anything else.

"Why did you come?" Not quite so hard this time. Ankh turned around and felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Callisto bathed in moonlight, her hair almost shimmering, her skin luminescent.

"To see you." Ankh whispered, her heart closing in on itself into a painful knot.

"I am not the same woman you knew." Callisto kept her distance, her stance guarded, her eyes hooded.

"That is not why I came. I am not so naive. " Ankh replied, the drive that had propelled her drained from her at Callisto's apparent disinterest. Her knees weakened and despite her determination, she collapsed to the ground.

Callisto immediately rushed to her side.

"Damn you L'ankha' chien." The blonde woman muttered as she slid her arms around Ankh.

"Not any more than I already am." Ankh tried to say jokingly. When she looked into the other woman's eyes, she saw what she had seen last night. The love and the darkness battling for control.

Callisto saw the confusion in her eyes reflected back to her. Her heart had leapt when she saw Ankh making her way through the forest to this cliff. The misery she had known before was nothing compared to the pain that had filled her like a flood when she walked away from the tent.

Ankh reached and pulled Callisto's face down to her own. "I don't care about whether this is right or wrong. I don't care if you and I can be together after tonight. The elixir I need comes from your lips my love. All I want is to hold you, woman from Cirrah one more time, knowing that the geas is broken. I just want to touch and be touched with no enchantment other than the spell of love. I know only you - my goddess of all things fiery and passionate. Our last evening together wasn't enough. Will you let me love you warrior, woman, goddess?" Her eyes filled with tears, her voice breaking.

Callisto felt her breath catch in her throat, the darkness ebbing against the light she saw in Ankh's eyes.

"Ankh." She murmured, leaning down to drink of the lips she thought she would never taste again.

Ankh sighed into the soft lips, forgetting the ache that permeated her flesh. Soft and tentative, they kissed beneath the moonlight.

Callisto pressed into Ankh, feeling the other woman's body tense slightly. The slight gasp made her pull back. Callisto saw the pain the other woman was trying to hide.

"I don't remember you being this stubborn before. Oh, wait, yes you were." Callisto smiled as she moved back and drew Ankh to lie beside her. She stroked the other woman's face, letting her fingers trail into the waves of dark hair. Ankh gazed into Callisto's dark eyes, soothed by the touch, the sight and feel of her lover.

"Did you want to sit and discuss my personality traits?" Ankh asked as she grasped Callisto's hand and brought it palm up to her lips.

"No." Callisto smiled, leaning toward Ankh's lips.

The sound of rage and grief pierced the air. Xena leapt from the bed, sword in her hand, glancing around for the source of the sound. Gabrielle was at her side, staff in hand, waiting. They stepped outside the tent and saw Dhomb with his mace, searching for the source of the shrieking sound.

Gabrielle lowered her staff slowly, "I don't think we have to worry...It is the sound of a soul rebound by shackles it never knew it had. Callisto." She said sadly. Xena turned to Gabrielle, arching an eyebrow.

"Ankh?" Gabrielle exclaimed, turning to looking at Dhomb.

"She left to see the flaxen haired one last night. She said she would return." Dhomb replied, lowering his mace and looking around.

"There." Xena could see a figure lying just outside camp and raced towards it. Dhomb and Gabrielle followed close behind.

Ankh lay in the field, staring up at the lightening sky. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She heard the sound of footsteps racing towards her. She turned her head slightly and saw Xena, then Dhomb, then Gabrielle.

When she saw the warrior, Ankh sighed.

"The geas is broken warrior, and it did not stop this ache in my heart." Her gaze traveled from Xena to Gabrielle. Gabrielle moved forward to the other side of Ankh. "I'm sorry...For both of you. All of you." She murmured, looking across at Dhomb with her final words.

Xena looked at the woman's tear streaked face. The after effects of vengeance were not pretty. Xena wondered how she would face Callisto in battle again. She had seen love illuminate those madness shadowed eyes, heard her laugh with genuine joy and she had saved Gabrielle. Xena remained silent.

"Don't sentimentalize her warrior. She will kill you the next time you meet...We had no right. The Gods have so agreed." Ankh's voice was hollow. No matter what the force of the geas, her attractions were her own. The sound of Callisto's pain would haunt her for many nights, Morpheous would not be a friend to her dreams anytime soon.

In the shelter of the forest, Callisto knelt, sobbing. Each breath drawn brought the emptiness a little closer. Each tear falling shattering her heart into one more piece.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Xena clasped her hand firmly around the black leather bracer that Ankh wore. She felt Ankh's strong clasp against her own. Her fingers were wrapped around Callisto's bracer in a gesture of friendship. Just when she thought nothing could be more twisted, she was wrong.

"I cannot say how much I owe you both. Thank you again. Ten thousand fortunes is too few to repay you for all you have done." Ankh said again, reaching for Gabrielle with her other hand.

"Ankh, you may not be able to say how much, but I think you are going for a record as to how many times." Gabrielle laughed at the dark haired, silver-eyed woman's umpteenth thank you and praise.

"She has too. Her life depends on finding people who can haul her backside out of a sling." Dhomb interjected playfully, tightening the straps on the saddles.

From high above, a lone figure sat on a tree branch. "In the dark night of my soul I once held a shooting star. How then could I know that it would leave an aching scar?" Callisto whispered to the woman below her who was now settled in the saddle of a dark brown horse.

Unseen on the branch above her, Aphrodite shook her head. She of all the Gods had been the most surprised by the love that developed from beneath the geas of the strange woman with silver eyes and the mad tortured woman child that was Callisto. Yet, she could do nothing when the judgement came from the other Gods. Hecate's interference with the continuum had been dealt with. Ares had smirked when he pointed out that with the enthrallment broken there was little if any control left in Callisto. How long do you think this love thing will keep her under control he sneered. Still - there was something about the brutal young godling's tenderness around Ankh that gave the Goddess of love some hope for her immortal soul. Unfortunately, the memories of her brief respite from her suffering were fading beneath the on slaught that the woman she had been had cultivated for so long.

Ankh paused, her rebuttal vanishing from her mind as she looked up to the treetops, scanning the forested shadows. There was nothing there, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Callisto was out there. She was completely healed, physically at least. And the scar of her geas had faded into her flesh like some ghost of her folly. Ankh could still not sleep through the night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Callisto - just out of reach - moving away. Warning her. She sighed softly to herself and patted the horses neck absently.

"Good luck to you both. If we can't find our way home, perhaps we'll run into one another again? If you ever need our aid, just holler. One place or another, we'll be right there." Dhomb said to the tall warrior and the sweet young woman whose company he had grown accustomed to after several days together.

Watching the two riders trot off down the road, Gabrielle turned to Xena.

"Was that all a dream? Did Callisto really fall in love?"

"Not a dream at all. You taught me about the power of love and the cycle of hate. Maybe, just maybe, the cycle has been altered enough for Callisto to choose." Xena murmured as she leaned down to kiss the bard. -

Fini -Obviously - this was after MI but before AN or Sacrifice. Let us hope that Callisto finally did find the peace she deserved. And maybe, just maybe, when Ankh found her way back to where she belonged - she found a way to bring Callisto with her ;-)A few notes, some of Gabrielle's speeches in earlier chapters were inspired by Rilke. The CD for Brigid Bodun is self-titled.


End file.
